Operación TIEMPO
by Masunny Azarela
Summary: "Tres cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una palabra hablada, un tiempo pasado y una ocasión desaprovechada". En tan solo un segundo las cosas pueden cambiar, todo lo conocido desaparece y se vuelve una pesadilla. Lo peor es que nunca supieron cómo sucedió; y aunque ahora estén arrepentidos, ya no hay vuelta atrás; porque no se puede viajar en el tiempo... ¿o sí? (REEDITADO).
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **Codename Kids Next Door no me pertenece, son propiedad de Mr. Warburton y Cartoon Network, este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.**

 ** _REEDITADO: Fanfic resubido y reeditado de la antigua cuenta Seogumi and Masunny._**

 **Sí, voy unas chorrocientas de ediciones con esta, pero creo que eso pasa cuando subes algo de lo cual no estas muy segura de si es buena idea o no, y la verdad aún no estoy muy segura del asunto, pero que bah! No lo pienso borrar a partir de este post, pase lo que pase, así truene o relampaguee, ahí se queda XD**

 **30... llegué a los 30 reviews papa :'v y les estoy sumamente agradecida por eso. Vamos a ver si alguien me toma en serio y me lee, porque en serio que a partir de aquí no voy a borrarlo en serio uwu**

 **No, no hay correcciones de nada, no quiero cambiar algo que realmente me gusta, pero como he dicho en otro fic que he publicado, ya no puedo escribir demasiado, mi batería se está agotando (?) Y creo que me vendría bien adaptarme a mis circunstancias actuales, en vez de mantenerme terca y pensar que "todo lo puedo" ;v**

 **Bueno no estamos aquí para leer mis NA's largas :u disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: escena que transcurre al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 **Cargando misión para:**

 **KND Los chicos del barrio**

 **Operación:**

 **T.I.E.M.P.O**

 **Tratando de**

 **Impedir**

 **Encuentros**

 **Malignos del**

 **Presente**

 **Ofuscado**

* * *

Su vida iba a dar un giro diferente, empezaría una nueva aventura en el espacio. Después de despedirse de sus padres, cuatro muchachos fueron a su encuentro para al menos decir "adiós". Hoagie le regaló unas armas que había hecho; Kuki le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y un abrazo; Wally, por más que quiso, no pudo contener sus amargas lágrimas. Llegó el momento de despedir a su más grande apoyo, a su segundo al mando y su gran amiga: Abby.

–Mírate, Uno, el mejor agente de todo el planeta; y creer que tuve que convencerte de que no renunciaras esta mañana.

–Si no fuera por ti, en primer lugar, yo no estuviera en Los Chicos del Barrio.

–Ay por favor, te hubieran reclutado después. Es decir, sí lo hicieron. –El rostro de Cinco cambió a uno de preocupación.

–Oye ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? No tienes que irte.

–Sabes que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, Abby eres un niño solo una vez, ¿cierto? Pero antes de irme hay algo más que quiero decirte.

– ¿Qué cosa?–, preguntó Cinco.

Para sorpresa de todos, Padre había llegado. De inmediato, 74.239 corrió hacia donde Nigel se encontraba y señaló una nave que estaba al lado de él.

– ¡Número Uno, sube a la nave ahora!–, Uno asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a ella, sin embargo, Padre ya estaba enfrente de él creando un muro de fuego para separarlo de los demás.

–Oh, señor Uno, no pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí–, Padre dijo con un tono sarcástico. Acto seguido le agarró el cuello y lo alzó con una mano mientras con la otra preparaba una bola de fuego. –Nunca te saldrás con la tuya.

Uno sentía que le faltaba el aire. –Déjame... mi misión aquí... ha terminado…

Padre rio malévolamente. –Tu misión aquí fue un fracaso y tú lo sabes. Por muy lejos que estés del planeta, sin importar si vas a otra galaxia, yo siempre estaré ahí para atormentarte.

– ¡No! No es cierto, esto ya terminó. –Uno intentó soltarse.

–Tú lo has dicho, acaba ¡ahora!

Padre lanzó la bola de fuego con todas sus fuerzas. Nigel gritó con tal desesperación hasta que finalmente despertó.

Al abrir sus ojos, Uno se encontraba en su cama galáctica, respiraba muy agitado y empapado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor por si acaso, pero por suerte descubrió que solo había sido un sueño o, más bien, una pesadilla. Había pasado ya seis meses desde que dejó la Tierra; su vida en el espacio era agradable, llena de peligros, misiones casi imposibles que solo él, siendo el número Uno, podía resolver. Sin embargo, a veces sus días se llenaban de nostalgia y un deseo intenso por volver invadía su ser, sabía que no podía hacerlo, pero eso no evitaba el dolor que esos sentimientos le causaban. Y ahora ese juego de su mente lo acechaba desde hace tres semanas, cosa que no lo dejaba tranquilo ya que no encontraba la razón de ese sueño.

– ¿Por qué siempre tengo que soñar eso?–, llevó sus manos a la cabeza. –Al menos sé que nunca pasará.

De pronto, la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad y un ser desconocido entró a la habitación con un arma en mano y alzando la voz.

– ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Quién anda allí?!

Uno gritó con fuerza, pero se detuvo al reconocer a su "agresor".

– ¿98C? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso nadie te enseño a tocar, mi chavo paranoico?

–Lo siento, jefe, pero eres tú el paranoico. Te escuché gritar–, le respondió 98C, uno de los agentes del nuevo equipo de Uno: el Sector B.

–Perdona, es solo que… –, Uno agachó la cabeza y murmuró–. Volvió a pasar.

– ¡Qué!–, exclamó 98C, – ¿La misma pesadilla otra vez? Pero si ya son tres veces seguidas, y siempre pasan los miércoles a las 3:45; ni un segundo de atraso. Ya te dije que mi papá es buen psicólogo.

–No estoy loco–, dijo Uno mientras lanzaba un suspiro. –No sé por qué sigo pensando en Padre–. 98C se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?–, preguntó colocando su mano en el hombro del niño.

–No, ya has hecho mucho. Has sido un gran amigo desde que vine.

98C, por su personalidad extrovertida, fue el primero en hablar y relacionarse con él. Al poco tiempo su relación se hizo muy estrecha, llegándose a convertir en los mejores amigos; tal como cuando estaba en casa. –Tenía que hacerlo o si no podrías haber muerto de depresión crónica–. La sonrisa del extraterrestre se borraba poco a poco al percatarse que el chico no movió ni un músculo tras escuchar la broma. Carraspeó. – ¿Sabes? me han dicho que eres serio, pero tampoco exageres.

–No estoy de ánimo para chistes, Dos–, el alien alzó una ceja.

– ¿Quién?–, preguntó éste desconcertado. Nigel entonces se percató del error que había cometido

–Nada, yo… olvídelo. Lamento haberte despertado. Creo que debes descansar; mañana tenemos una misión en el planeta Warburton–. Uno le dio una palmada en la espalda.

–Sip. Tenemos que estar muy activos, ese teserracto no se captura solo–, dijo 98C bajando de un salto de la cama del chico–. Además, no queremos que 23D se despierte. Ella es más gruñona que tú– Uno rió por el comentario, pero se detuvo casi al instante al percatarse del insulto. – ¡Oye! ¿Cómo me dijiste?–, gritó con el ceño fruncido. 98C se fue antes de que explotara de verdad.

Una vez solo, el muchacho se acostó, y sin aparentes intenciones de volver a dormir. Así, haciendo uso de su tiempo libre, pensó en lo que había dicho hace poco. "¿Acaso dije Dos? ¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué razón sería? Era obvio que los extrañaba. Los sentimientos nostálgicos regresaron dentro de él. Aunque su nuevo equipo lo había recibido muy bien, no podía olvidar su hogar.

–Chicos. –Cerró los ojos–. ¿Cómo estarán allá?

A unos chorrocientos kilómetros de años luz, en nuestro querido planeta tierra (más específicamente, Cleveland), dentro de una enorme casa del árbol, una niña de buzo verde y cabello negro largo jugaba con su simio arcoíris cerca del enorme televisor en el que dos niños hacían uso de su tiempo con los videojuegos, todo eso era una costumbre, pero había algo diferente en esta escena en comparación con otras: cada uno de sus semblantes embargaba tristeza, uno a diferente grado que el otro; pero en sí, todos expresaban ese sentimiento en su rutina diaria. Había pasado seis meses desde que su líder se fue al otro lado del universo para no volver jamás.

Por la casa se escuchó una alarma, los tres se acercaron a la computadora para observar a 65.3 del otro lado de la pantalla con una nueva misión que, pese a sus condiciones, tenían que cumplir. Dos, el niño robusto del grupo, contestó la llamada. –65.3 ¿qué ocurre?

–Tenemos una misión muy urgente para ustedes secto…–, 65.3 dejó de hablar y frunció el ceño– ¡Esperen!, no puedo hablar si su líder no está presente.

–Por favor–, exclamó Cuatro molesto–, ¿no se supone que es urgente?

–Nos puedes decir a nosotros–, añadió Tres de la manera más amable posible.

–Lo siento mis chavos, pero esas son las reglas…yo no hablo hasta ver a...

Alguien más se aproximó a la pantalla, una morena de camisa azul, que portaba unas gafas encima de su característica gorra roja. – ¿Me buscabas?–, el rostro de la chica denotaba seriedad.

–Tienes 17.4 segundos de atraso–, el niño señaló su reloj. –Esto no es aceptable ahora que eres líder.

–Mejor tarde que nunca ¿Puedes seguir mencionando la misión?–, el resto se hizo a un lado para que ella se acercara más a la pantalla.

–Bueno, no te esponjes–, leyó su informe–. Descubrimos que el señor Fibb y el señor Wink planean colocar un casco para novios en los niños de toda la escuela para que hagan la tarea eternamente, deben detenerlos antes de que pongan su plan en marcha, les envío las coordenadas en este momento.

Antes de realizar la tarea, el regordete pudo observar las facciones de todos, llenas de preocupación y algo de temor. Por ahora habían realizado misiones cortas o de poca importancia pues la base lunar les concedió ese permiso para que pudieran adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Sin embargo hace unas semanas, Cinco recibió un informe que le avisaba que pronto regresarían a cómo eran antes. Esa era la primera vez que se enfrentarían a sus enemigos sin la presencia de su antiguo líder. Debido al ambiente, el niño no sabía cómo reaccionar; se limitó a llevar la mano a su nuca y lanzar un suspiro. –Sé que esto es una situación difícil–, 65.3 mostró una sonrisa–, pero yo confío en ustedes. Fin de la transmisión.

–Ya escucharon a 65.3, hay que apresurarse–, habló Cinco y vio a sus compañeros, los cuales no se sentían seguros por completo. Ella tampoco lo estaba, pero para calmarlos, dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa. –Y otra cosa: yo también confío en ustedes.

–Y nosotros en ti… jefa–, Dos le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Entonces hay que irnos ya–, dijo Tres emocionada.

– ¡Sí! Es hora de enfrentar a esos despreciables adultos–. Cuatro alzó su puño.

– ¡Ese es el espíritu!–, exclamó Cinco. Acto seguido ajustó más su gorra junto con las gafas de Uno y elevó su mano en son de liderazgo. – ¡Chicos de barrio, a sus posiciones!–. Los niños partieron al lugar en el SCAMPER.

Observando su reciente creación, sentados cómodamente en la SuperCilla, los dos villanos se sentían entusiasmados porque faltaba poco para culminar con su perverso propósito. Desde que el líder del sector V desapareció misteriosamente, cada adulto anhelaba obtener su momento de victoria y contemplar cómo sus planes triunfaban con mucha facilidad. Era el turno de esos dos probar el triunfo de mantener a los niños bajo su merced, aunque para su desgracia, no sucedería como ellos imaginaban.

– ¿Está listo el control de mando, señor Fibb?

–Más que preparado, señor Wink.

–Entonces–, el hombre con cuernos de búfalo produjo una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro–, ¿qué estamos esperando? –. El varón de las manos grandes empujó la palanca , que estaba al costado de su brazo, hacia abajo provocando que unas luces parpadearan de manera constante en la habitación; una pequeña pantalla que mostraba a los infantes jugando a la hora del recreo en la escuela apareció en medio de los dos. Ambos rieron sin cesar cuando el señor Wink presionó un botón rojo para instalar los cascos en las cabezas de los pequeños, pero sus carcajadas fueron interrumpidas cuando un rayo de mostaza impactó en la pantalla y un proyectil de jugo de naranja arrojó el control al suelo.

–Eso no estaba en nuestros planes, señor Wink.

–Así me temo, señor Fibb.

La SuperCilla giró para mirar a los cuatro miembros del sector V formados en línea recta, cada cual con un arma, la frente en alto y una sonrisa satisfactoria porque sentían que ése era su momento de regresar a la acción; y lo lograron, porque pudieron derrotar a los dos adultos sin mucha dificultad. De vuelta en la casa del árbol, su animosidad había retornado así como su confianza en que las cosas estuvieran mejorando. Cinco escribía en la computadora los últimos datos para completar el informe para la prisión ártica. Cuatro se lanzó al sofá que estaba frente al televisor, exhausto pero contento; al segundo que agarraba el control remoto, Tres lo tomó de su mano y encendió el aparato para mirar su programa favorito, el rubio le brindó una mirada de fastidio pero no pudo quitarle nada porque Dos sugirió celebrar ésta victoria con unas sodas bien heladas. Todos aceptaron con gusto su propuesta; al dirigirse a la cocina, sin embargo, Cuatro tropezó y chocó contra la pared donde estaba la correspondencia, esto provocó que le cayeran encima un montón de cartas.

– ¡Dos! ¡Te dije que revisaras el correo!–, retó Cinco al aludido.

–No es cierto–, el niño negó con la cabeza, pero luego se quedó en silencio y recordó la orden. –Espera sí lo hiciste–. Cinco rodó los ojos.

– ¿Güero, estás bien?–, Tres corrió donde Wally y lo agarró del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Tranquila, solo son cartas–. El rubio se puso de pie. –Pero no sabía que nos enviaban tantas–, miró al suelo donde estaban esparcidas – ¿Será que tenemos admiradoras?–, Kuki le pellizcó el brazo por la molestia ante su comentario.

–Como digas Romeo–, Cinco se agachó para recoger los escritos, cuando leyó la primera le mostró una sonrisa malévola a su compañero. –Mira, Cuatro, te aceptaron para el curso de baile de salón–, el mencionado le arrancó de inmediato el sobre, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el ceño fruncido pues le molestaba escuchar la risa del resto; después de darle una hojeada rápida arrugó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

La morena pasaba al vuelo las cartas, todas eran irrelevantes. Cuando llegó a la última su rostro se llenó de asombro dejando caer las demás al piso, quiso hablar, mas solo pronunciaba frases entrecortadas. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí al verla en ese estado. – Cinco, ¿qué te pasa?–, inquirió Dos con preocupación, aunque lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron balbuceos. Tres no aguantó su curiosidad así que tomó la carta de las manos de la otra muchacha; al terminar de leerla se quedó estática con la boca abierta. Los dos niños movían sus manos o chasqueaban los dedos para llamar su atención pero era inútil. Cuatro, harto de eso, cogió la hoja, levantó ambas cejas y abrió los ojos después de contemplar el contenido. Dos se asustó al notar que era el único "sobreviviente" ante el efecto de la carta; con temor leyó la parte de atrás del sobre donde se indicaba el remitente, sus ojos se movieron de un lado para otro repasando varias veces el nombre, no quería creer que algo así estuviera pasando.

 _De Número Uno._

– ¡Es de Uno!–, gritó tan fuerte Hoagie haciendo que los demás volvieran a la realidad. Todos observaron el sobre sin saber al principio qué hacer; Cinco finalmente abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

 _Para el sector V, saludos:_

 _Hola, equipo; bueno, ahora ya no lo son, pero siguen siendo algo más importante: mis amigos. Espero no hayan creído que me iba a olvidar de ustedes, nique tampoco me iba a comunicar, saben que yo vivo de mi públicoy eso los incluye;solo lamento la demora, los tiempos acá son distintos, pero haré lo posible por enviar la mayor cantidad de cartas que a ustedes les llegará cada 15 días.  
Tengo un nuevo equipo acá: 47G, encargada en el espionaje; 84K, científico; 98C, experto en combate; y 23D, nuestra enfermera y a quien no le caigo muy bien. Es un buen equipo, son muy diestros e inteligentes; pero créanme, daría lo que fuera por tenerlos aquí, aunque 74.239 tenía razón: hay muchos problemas acá que nos mantienen ocupados, pero yo soy bien bárbaro y sacaré tiempo para hablar con ustedes, lo prometo, saben que soy un niño de palabra. Estaremos en contacto, muchachos._

 _Los quiere, Nigel Uno._

Hubo silencio por un pequeño tiempo, cada uno trataba de receptar que lo que había sucedido no era un simple sueño. Una vez que entendieron que todo era real, comenzaron a bailar y saltar en completo frenesí. El haber cumplido su misión les provocó felicidad, pero esto fue un ánimo extra que alegres pudieron recibir; mucho mejor al saber que esta no sería su última carta, ese era el golpecito en la espalda que tanto necesitaban. Se sentían con regocijo por el hecho de que su gran amigo siempre les daría su apoyo. Debían mantenerlo en un lugar preciado ¡y qué mejor lugar que en su propia habitación! Al llegar al dormitorio de su líder, colocaron la carta en una vitrina.

– ¡Yo sabía que Uno no se olvidaría de nosotros!–, expresó Tres juntando sus manos.

–Ya extrañaba sus palabras–, añadió Cuatro.

–No puedo creer que nos extrañe tanto como nosotros–, dijo Dos.

–Es por eso que no debemos decepcionarlo–, Cinco alentó a los muchachos. –Demostremos ser el mejor sector para que Uno se sienta orgulloso ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡De acuerdo!

– ¡Ahora sí a celebrar, chachalacas!–, exclamó Cuatro.

Todos salieron de la habitación; sin embargo, Cinco se tropezó con la vitrina e hizo que la carta cayera de nuevo. Asustada, miró hacia afuera asegurándose que nadie la había visto, rápido la recogió para disimular cualquier desorden. Antes de colocarla de vuelta a su lugar alcanzó a ver que dentro de la misma había un sobre más pequeño que decía: "Para número Cinco. No te sorprendas, es para ti." Arrugó un poco las cejas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, emocionada, abrió el sobrecito para leer las siguientes palabras.

 _Te agradezco personalmente por todo. Como líder del sector V tienes que ser fuente de ánimo para tu equipo; pero también necesitas ánimo; tranquila, para eso estoy yo. Hay momentos en que extraño mucho tus consejos, tus sabias palabras y tus jalones de oreja, por eso no cambies, yo siempre te tendré conmigo._

Dentro del sobre había otro pedazo de papel; era una fotografía donde estaban los dos de pequeños, cuando Nigel entró por primera vez a los chicos del barrio. Abby lanzó un suspiro de alegría, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande y poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

– ¡Cinco! ¡¿no vienes?!–, gritó Tres desde la sala, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

–Ah, sí ¡ya voy!– respondió secándose los ojos en el camino. Guardó la foto en su bolsillo sin que nadie la viera y alcanzó al resto de sus compañeros.

X-X-X-X-X

La segunda carta del ex–líder llegó a los quince días, al mismo tiempo que recibieron una alerta de ataque adulto: "Catarro Común está infectando a los niños de la zona sur". Después de leer la carta partieron hacia la misión. El hombre resfriado lamentó haber interferido en su camino, los chicos del barrio le dieron sus pataditas como es merecido. La sonrisa de estos cuatro muchachos regresó, y eran los mismos de antes.

¡Cuidado adultos, el sector V está en la casa!

 _Hola, amigos ¿me extrañaron? 98C les manda saludos aunque no los conozca, creo que se llevarían muy bien con él_

Transcurridas otras dos semanas obtuvieron la siguiente carta; luego de leerla fueron a sus clases. En la hora del almuerzo, la Súper Abuela les tenía listo su hígado de vaca para que se lo comieran todo; pero ella tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, los muchachos la vencieron con facilidad. Cada vez se esmeraban más.

 _Me gustaría que culminen nuestra misión con Padre;solo espero que puedan, ustedes ya lo conocen._

Ernest y su pandilla volvieron a reclutar adultos para hacer su corrida de toros. Para Cuatro, eso era personal, así que fueron a derrotarlo. ¿Qué no pueden hacer estos chicos?

 _El teniente del Concejo Galáctico quiere hablar conmigo, corren rumores de que me condecorarán por mi desempeño;la verdad no lo sé._

Otro par de semanas y la escuela volvió a ser atacada, pero esta vez por los ninjadolescentes, quienes querían vengarse porque los chicos del barrio arruinaron su fiesta de verano. ¡El sector V fue al rescate! No importó cuántos adolescentes hubiera, los derrotaron y los entregaron a la base lunar. Pobres, no pudieron escapar.

Después de quince días más, escucharon unos griteríos fuera de la casa. Terminaron de leer el mensaje y notaron que era Excuseitor listo para atacar con su "poder pachoncito". Al final de cuentas, lo mandaron al drenaje. La base lunar recibía buenos informes del sector V, se sentían orgullosos de su excelente desempeño.

X-X-X-X-X

Dos y Cuatro jugaban videojuegos; Cinco leía una revista; en cuanto a Tres, ella estaba cerca de la correspondencia. Su semblante manifestaba preocupación. Suspiró y observó el buzón vacío; deseaba que apareciera algo en el casillero, pero no sucedía nada. Ella metió la cabeza por si acaso la carta se había atorado, mas no estaba allí. Cuatro se encontraba distraído al observar las acciones de la asiática. Estaba tan ensimismado en eso que no se percató cuando Dos le ganó.

– ¡Por favor, Tres! ¡¿Qué diablos haces ahí?!

–Es que… –. La niña tragó saliva ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta. –No ha llegado.

– ¿Llegado qué?–, inquirió Dos.

–La carta de Uno… no ha llegado.

En ese momento los dos varones se observaron entre sí mientras Tres cerraba sus ojos para no llorar. Cinco no despegaba su vista de la revista, pero procedió a bajarla lentamente al sentir la mirada de sus compañeros.

–No se preocupen, ya mismo ha de llegar. No es que se ha atrasado mucho… ¿Un día? ¿dos?–. Abby intentó recordar cuánto había transcurrido.

– En realidad…un mes–, susurró la otra niña. Todos se sorprendieron, al parecer Kuki era la única que llevaba la cuenta del tiempo.

–No sabía que había pasado tanto–. Dos puso la mano en su nuca.

–Solo es un mes, cualquier cosa puede suceder–, expresó Cinco con el tono más calmado posible, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada.

– ¿Y si ya nos olvidó? O quizás ya no le interesemos–, dedujo Wally.

La voz de la japonesa perdió fuerza y comenzó a quebrarse. –Tal vez ya se acostumbró allá y no nos necesita más.

–Chicos no piensen así, Uno no se olvidaría de nosotros, solo tenemos que esperar un poco.

Con estas palabras su nueva líder los tranquilizó. Quizás solo estaban exagerando ¿Qué es un mes? Pudiera ser que estuviera muy ocupado en esos momentos y después mande una carta. ¿dos meses y nada? A lo mejor recibió una misión larga que lo mantenía ocupado por estos dos meses. Corrección: tres meses. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero valía la pena mantener la esperanza. ¿cuatro?... ¿cinco?… ¡seis!… seis meses desde su última carta y no llegaba una nueva. Tres estaba exactamente como hace seis meses atrás: observando la correspondencia. El resto estaba a su alrededor. La niña se sentía desmoralizada, cada día que pasaba era una sonrisa menos y en su mente no podía caber que alguien que prometió apoyarla siempre se olvidara de ella de ese modo.

– ¿De qué sirve estar en los chicos del barrio si vas a pasar por esto?–. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse en el rostro de Kuki de manera inevitable. –Yo extraño mucho a número Uno–. La chica seguía con sus lamentos. –Lo que más me duele es que probablemente él ya no.

–Tranquila Tres–. Dos trató de calmarla. –El hecho de que ya no mande cartas no significa que no nos quiera.

–Entonces ¿qué quiere decir? ¿que se le acabo la tinta?–, le replicó el Güero a su amigo.

En esos seis meses Kuki no era la única que había sufrido; la única diferencia con ella y el rubio es que él prefirió reservar sus sentimientos. Pero todo tenía un límite, y el de él se agotaba con rapidez.

– ¡Cuatro no digas ese tipo de cosas! ¡Uno no se ha olvidado de nosotros!–, Cinco lo quiso callar, pero él no iba a ceder.

– ¿Y qué pruebas tienes de que es así? No ha enviado una carta hace seis meses ¡Seis largos meses!

–Quizás solo esté ocupado–, intervino Dos en la incómoda conversación, –después nos enviará otra carta–. Se llevó la mano a su nuca. –Creo.

– ¿Y si no? Entonces lo que Cuatro dice es verdad.

–Hola–, el rubio agitó su mano dramáticamente para expresar su molestia, – ¡Es que es la verdad! ¡A Uno ya no le interesamos! Solo nos usaba para animarse, pero como ahora se siente mejor ya no nos quiere… no nos querrá…¡y no volverá a enviar una car…

– ¡Cállate, Cuatro, no sabes lo que dices!

Cinco estaba exasperada, no quería escuchar al resto afirmar que él los había abandonado. Las palabras del muchacho la hirieron y molestaron mucho. Sin embargo, él tampoco estaba en sus cabales y no quería guardar silencio.

–Y tú qué sabes ¿eh? ¿Acaso te envía cartas a ti?–. Con cada comentario que el chico hacía alzaba más su tono de voz.

–Solo…–, la morena le miró directo a los ojos, –lo conozco más que tú.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con expresiones de molestia por unos segundos. Dos y Tres se asustaron al ver a sus amigos discutir de ese modo.

–Puede ser–, Cuatro rompió el silencio, –pero sí sé que ese niño solo piensa en sí mismo ¡Por eso ya se olvidó de nosotros! ¡Se olvidó de ti!–. Le apuntó a la morena con el índice. Ella le bajó el dedo con enojo.

– ¡Wally no hables de ese modo!–, Tres se expresó muy dolida antes de que empeorara esta situación.

Dos también intervino para calmar a sus compañeros. –Solo estamos tensos por todo esto–. Dispuso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha de gorra roja, pero ella de inmediato lo rechazó.

– ¿Qué clase de equipo son si no confían en su propio amigo?–, Cinco habló de manera severa, pero su voz se entrecortó un poco al pronunciar esas palabras.

Después de decir eso se dirigió a su cuarto dejando en escena a una Tres confundida, un Cuatro molesto y a un Dos preocupado. Hoagie supo que en ese instante Cinco quería llorar. Él no se iba a quedar con esa duda, ella siempre había estado a su lado y ahora era su turno. Se armó de valor para seguirla a su habitación con el riesgo de recibir un gran cogotazo.

Abby se encontraba acostada en su cama observando la foto que Uno le envió. Sola en su cuarto podía revelar lo que sentía. Ya se encontraba a punto de soltar las lágrimas cuando de repente alguien tocó su puerta. Al abrirla vio a su amigo parado frente a ella. Él le ofreció una sonrisa y ella lo dejó pasar. El muchacho se sentía muy nervioso. No sabía cómo actuar, acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran al revés, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que era su deber estar con ella en ese momento.

–Solo–, suspiró, –venía para saber si estabas bien–. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pero ella agachó la cabeza. Él se percató del objeto que Abby tenía en sus manos.

– ¿Qué es eso?

Cinco pensó ocultar la imagen, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que Dos le volvería a preguntar. –Pues… es una foto que tenía, la saqué para verla–. Ella procedió a sentarse en su cama. Otra vez mantuvo su cabeza agachada y él se sentó a su lado.

Hoagie la contempló por un rato, era tan linda. Desde que Nigel se fue, los dos se volvieron más cercanos a cómo eran antes. Por más que quiso, no pudo evitar sentir cosas por ella. Sabía, sin embargo, que la muchacha no le correspondía, razón por la cual eludía esas sensaciones, aunque en momentos como éste le era complicado hacerlo.

– ¿Tú en serio crees que Uno no se ha olvidado de nosotros?–. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. –Él prometió enviar una carta cada quince días y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–Dos, tú también lo conoces–, alzó su cabeza para mirarlo, –Lo que él dice se cumple. No nos puede abandonar, hemos hecho tanto por él… le hemos dado todo… yo le he dado todo–. Su voz se empezó a quebrar.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "todo"?–. Abby se quedó inmóvil un momento, para después mostrarle la foto que Nigel le regaló. Hoagie se sorprendió, causándole ternura verlos a ambos de esa forma, en especial a ella.

–Todo este tiempo he tenido buen ánimo por el simple hecho de hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Desde que lo conocí, prometimos no separarnos. Sé que tuvo que hacerlo, yo lo hubiera hecho, pero faltó algo que tenía que confesarle, un sentimiento que se arraigó en mí hacia él. Más nunca tuve el valor de decirle… de decirle que…que yo…

Dos imaginaba a qué sentimiento se refería, sin embargo, no quiso escucharla pronunciar las siguientes palabras, no lo podría aguantar. Lo que hizo a continuación ni él se lo esperaba. Agarró la barbilla de su amiga con suma delicadeza, acercándosele más de lo debido para al final lograr lo que desde hace tiempo había deseado: darle un beso con mucha ternura. Cinco mantuvo los ojos abiertos por un instante, pero los cerró lentamente dejándose llevar por el momento, quizás no tanto como Dos hubiera querido, aunque sí lo suficiente como para sentirse satisfecho. Cuando se separaron, la muchacha quedó pálida y hecha piedra, parecía que ni respiraba. Él estaba aterrado, nunca creyó posible declararle sus sentimientos. Se suponía que sería un secreto eterno, mas tal fue su negación cuando estuvo a punto de oír el sentir de ella, que tuvo que hacer algo para evitarlo. –Abby…–, pausó unos segundos. Aún tenía dudas, pero ya la había besado; nada iba a detenerlo ahora. –Yo te amo… y yo _sí_ estoy aquí.

El mundo de Cinco se detuvo: "¡Hoagie me ama!" Tanta confusión, mezclada con las nuevas sensaciones encontradas, posibles mareos y dolores de cabeza, no permitió que ella emitiera palabra alguna. Derramó una lágrima deseando que fuera la única, pero cayó otra seguida de muchas más. Así su llanto finalmente salió a la luz llorando como un bebé cuando le quitaban un dulce. Su amigo procedió a brindarle un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas; quería que se sintiera protegida, que tuviera la seguridad de que podía confiar en él. Ella cerró los ojos y se recostó en su pecho; todavía sollozaba, mas la calidez que esos brazos le brindaban se comparaba a un refugio. Él era su refugio. Ella se arrimó más fuerte a él y no lo soltó. Ninguno de los dos se soltó.

X-X-X-X-X

Seis meses más habían acontecido, Tres se encontraba agarrando el antebrazo de su amigo, rogándole que le acompañara a la feria del Simio Arcoíris.

–No molestes, Kuki, yo no voy a ir por más que me supliques–. Wally ya estaba cansado. –Dile a alguien más que te acompañe.

–Pero solo quedas tú.

–No es cierto, ¿qué hay de Cinco o Dos?–, la asiática alzó una ceja y lo miró molesta. –No puedo creer que no te acuerdes lo que ellos van a hacer.

– ¿De qué me tengo que acordar?

Dos y Cinco entraron a la sala muy felices agarrados de la mano. Cuatro se acercó a ellos.

–Oigan, Tres dice que debo acordarme de algo que van a hacer; díganle que está mal.

Cinco rodó los ojos. –Cuatro, ¿eres o te haces?

– ¡Otra vez te olvidaste!–, Dos se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡¿Pero qué debo recordar?!–. Por más que repasaba, su mente no daba con la respuesta. Después de pensar en ello por treinta segundos, se acordó de todo y les mostró una sonrisa.

–Acabo de perder tres minutos de mi valioso tiempo contigo–. Dos abrazó a Cinco. – ¡Vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario!

–Pero todavía no tenemos un año.

–Entonces será por adelantado–. Le sonríe– ¿Nos vamos?

–Seguro–. Se dirigió a los dos niños. –Volvemos en dos horas, no quiero encontrar la casa en llamas.

–Diviértanse–, Tres se despidió, – ¡Que les vaya bonito!

–Eso todavía es muy empalagoso–. Cuatro hizo una mueca de asco.

– ¿Ya me vas a acompañar?

– ¡Qué no!

Tres y Cuatro no dejaron de discutir. Dos y Cinco bajaron por el elevador.

–Te apuesto cinco dólares a que Cuatro va a ir con Tres–, habló la niña.

–Hecho–, se dieron un apretón de manos– ¿Y a dónde quieres ir, mi chocolatito?

– ¡No vuelvas a decir eso jamás en tu vida!–, amenazó Cinco apuntándole con el dedo.

–Solo quería encontrar un apodo, no puedo decirte jefa.

–Solo dime Abby, no querrás que te diga bolita de grasa–. Dos le miró molesto, ella sacó una sonrisa triunfante. Salieron de la casa del árbol.

–Yo he estado bajando de peso por ti.

–Claro, tú dieta de hamburguesas y soda funciona muy bien.

–Bueno, no has contestado mi pregunta.

–Sorpréndeme.

–Sabía que ibas a decir eso–, le mostró una sonrisa y tomó su mano, –Te quiero.

–Y yo a ti–. Cinco le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Dos se sonrojó y casi salió volando de la emoción, pero agitó su cabeza para volver al mundo.

– ¿Una carrera hasta el parque?

–Dale.

Los dos tortolitos emprendieron su carrera.

Parecía que las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas, pero en el espacio, sin embargo, las cosas estaban diferentes. El teniente del Concejo Galáctico, 987-Alfa, mantenía una conversación no muy amena con uno de sus agentes: Número Uno. – ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Yo no lo permitiré! ¡Permiso denegado!–. Del coraje golpeó la mesa con su puño; lo que le estaba pidiendo el chico era inconcebible.

–Necesito hacerlo, señor–. El semblante de Nigel estaba serio. –Creo que he hecho mucho por este sector y usted debería ver eso–. Su tono de voz era frío. Quizás era descabellado, pero las circunstancias ameritaban realizar tal petición.

–Lo que me pides es algo del otro mundo… literalmente hablando.

–Lo siento, jefe, pero créame: ¡Debo volver a la Tierra lo más pronto posible! Hay cosas que tengo que solucionar.

* * *

 **Transmisión Interrumpida.**

* * *

 **Mención honorífica a** **Jazz Noire** **, por betear gran parte de esta historia, sus escritos siempre me inspiran a seguir c':**

 **Si, aquí vamos de nuez con esta promesa, actualizaré una vez por semana, planeo saturar el fandom con mis fics como en los viejos tiempos XD así que no se vayan a aburrir de mí, porque me verán seguido. Todo sea por revivir este hermoso fandom que ha aportado maravillosos fics KND (que en paz descansen esos beshos tiempos :'v) ¡Nos leemos luego! ;D**

 **¿Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**X-X-X-X-X: cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: escena que transcurre al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 **Transmisión restablecida.**

* * *

987-Alfa estaba incrédulo ante las palabras de Uno: ¿Regresar a la tierra? Uno de sus mejores agentes le pedía tremenda barbaridad en el momento menos adecuado porque los necesitaba a todos para una misión especial, sobre todo a él.

—Al menos dame tus razones. —expresó el extraterrestre tratando de mantener la calma.

—Usted más que nadie sabe qué se siente abandonar un lugar en el cual no completaste tu objetivo. —dijo Uno.

987-Alfa fue otro gran amigo de Nigel, llegó a contarle misiones de su pasado, trabajos, incluso secretos que no le confió a nadie más. Por eso, el líder agachó la cabeza cuando entendió el trasfondo de las palabras de su compañero.

—Esto es por Padre, ¿verdad?

—Me estuve comunicando con mi antiguo equipo hace unos meses y, con mucha dificultad, lograron enviar una carta. Aquí está para que la lea.

987-Alfa agarró el papel que le dio su compañero y revisó el contenido.

 _Padre no se ha aparecido desde que tú te fuiste, pero no creemos que se haya retirado del crimen como están empezando a pensar otros sectores, incluyendo a la base lunar… quizás esté ideando un plan y sólo espera el momento preciso para llevarlo a cabo. Aunque solo son nuestras especulaciones._

 _O quizás se fue al Sindicato de los Simios Arcoíris para aprender a ser un peluchínapapachable._

 _Esa fue Tres, nos obligó a escribir eso. Lo sentimos, no pudimos borrarlo._

987-Alfa levantó una ceja por lo último que leyó, pero comprendió por qué era importante para Uno volver. Lanzó un suspiro.

—Escucha, sé que Padre es un peligro para tu planeta, sus actos perversos han llegado hasta nuestros oídos —esbozó una pequeña risa—, usamos su historia para asustar a ciertos agentes, a veces como broma y otras en serio; pero estoy seguro que la Tierra tiene buenos agentes, deja que ellos se encarguen. Aquí tu misión es crucial, por eso mantengo mi respuesta y no cambiaré de opinión.

—Comprendo 987-Alfa, lamento haber molestado —Uno agachó la cabeza al entender que sus pequeños intentos por regresar fueron un fracaso.

—Tranquilo, cómo negarle conversación a quien encontró una gran mina de cultivo de teserracto, con eso estamos un paso más cerca de cumplir con nuestro objetivo —elogió el líder supremo a su compañero. Éste solo dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero su superior le detuvo al llamarlo una vez más.

—Y otra cosa… he recibido informes de Padre también. No va a hacer nada, confía en mí. —987-alfa le mostró una sonrisa.

"No lo conocen como yo", pensó el muchacho para girar y sonreírle de igual manera a su jefe. Asintió con la cabeza y después se marchó.

Inmediatamente el rostro amable de 987-alfa desapareció, se recostó en el espaldar de su silla y se llevó las manos a su cabeza. Por un lado se sentía mal al haber negado la petición de uno de sus más confiables, trabajadores y leales agentes; pero no podía permitirle irse así nada más. Habían avanzado tanto en el proyecto y gran parte de eso era por él. Aunque lo comprendía más de lo que éste llegara a imaginarse, al aceptar el puesto de líder supremo tuvo que dejar atrás muchas cosas: sueños inconclusos, amistades perdidas, amores nunca desarrollados; pero comprendió que los sacrificios valían la pena, ya que lo hizo por el bien de los niños de toda la galaxia. Esperaba que Uno algún día pudiera entenderlo también; por eso no se arrepentía de su decisión. Solo anhelaba que el humano no cometiera alguna clase de locura. La regla de la decomisión no había hecho una excepción con este operativo, ni siquiera por el hecho de que ya no viviera en la Tierra. Así que su borrado de memoria seria al cumplir los trece, y ya le faltaba un año para eso, algo absurdo en su opinión, pero era una ley que Nigel tenía que acatar. Uno estaba consciente de que a los trece seria dado de baja, otra razón más por la que el líder supremo se sentía triste. Por eso, él solicitó un permiso para que número Uno formara parte del escuadrón especial de agentes dobles que hay en la Tierra. Sería una sorpresa que estaba deseoso de dársela.

—Tranquilo número Uno, que este no será tu último año. —habló para sí mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

X-X-X-X-X

Días, semanas, meses, pasaban rápido sin que él pudiera retenerlos; era costumbre que desaprovechara las muchas oportunidades que la vida le brindaba… días en que no decía una palabra… semanas donde ganaba la cobardía y después abundaba la amargura… meses sin resultados positivos, porque en el preciso momento que agarraba valor para expresar sus sentimientos, su cerebro se rehusaba a dejarlos salir. Pero ya se estaba hartando, no quería esperar más. Sabía que Kuki tenía paciencia, pero no le duraría para siempre. Llegaría el día en que otro chico más guapo e inteligente se le adelantaría y la perdería ante sus propios ojos. Por eso Cuatro se había resuelto a confesar sus sentimientos a su amiga y amor secreto por años. Era hoy o nunca, nada lo iba a detener. Aunque no se iría sin algún consejo primero, por eso fue con su mejor amigo por ayuda. No es que Dos fuera un experto en el amor, pero era el único que sabía su secreto, y estaba un paso adelantado ya que él tenía una relación estable. Los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Hoagie, éste sentado en la orilla de la cama con Wally al frente sentado en una silla.

—Recuerda, lo que más le gusta a Tres es la sinceridad, así que no salgas con otra mentira. —dijo Dos apuntándole con el dedo a Cuatro.

—Aun así tengo miedo… ¿y si me rechaza?

—Cuatro, por favor, lo de ustedes se veía venir y todo el mundo lo sabe. No te dejes llevar por el miedo, verás que todo va a salir bien.

El güero agachó la mirada. "Miedo", eso era lo que sentía en este momento. No estaba del todo convencido de lo que haría, y lo que menos deseaba era arruinar su amistad. Pero, por otro lado, anhelaba saber qué sentía ella por él. Anhelaba ser más que su amigo, anhelaba estar al lado de la niña que le robó el corazón. Aunque confesarse es cosa de valientes, eso le consta. Alzó la mirada para hacerle una última consulta a su amigo.

— ¿Y tú cómo se lo dijiste?

Esa pregunta agarró desprevenido al regordete, pensó por unos instantes hasta darse cuenta a dónde Cuatro quería llegar— ¿Qué cosa? —intentó hacerse el que no sabía con la esperanza de que el otro dejara el tema.

—Pues a Cinco. —No fue así—, ¿cómo le confesaste tus sentimientos?

¿Cómo? Recordó que la manera como le dijo fue muy rápida, algo brusca. Eso no fue una confesión. Según las novelas que veía su abuela a las ocho de la noche, eso no fue una confesión; solo interrumpió las palabras de Cinco porque en ese momento no quería escucharlas. El resto de cosas pasaron sin pensar, sin planear. No podía sugerirle a Cuatro hacer lo mismo, no era su estilo y tampoco se imaginaba a Kuki en el papel de Abby. Eso no era para ellos.

—Créeme, no te vendría bien hacer lo mismo que yo.

El casi eterno minuto que Cuatro esperó hasta que Dos se dignara a hablar no valió la pena por su respuesta. Su semblante cambió de uno de súplica a uno de decepción en cuestión de segundos. Sentía que su compañero le ocultaba algo, pero solo era una sensación. Al parecer la confesión dependería de él por completo. Eso no era buena señal. —Lo que pasa es que no quieres decírmelo—, Dos lanzó un suspiro por el reproche de su amigo, éste no podía comprender lo complicadas que eran esas cosas. Cuatro puso a trabajar su mente para recordar ese detalle que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que su amigo inició esa relación. Era el hecho de que él nunca había comentado que le gustara Cinco, estaba seguro que era otra persona. Cuando se acordó de quién, le mostró una sonrisa acusadora a su compañero.

— ¿No se supone que a ti gustaba 86? ¿Desde cuándo cambiaste de opinión?

Dos levantó ambas cejas y su boca se abrió por el asombro ante la inesperada pregunta. Luego miró por todos lados cómo si dentro del cuarto hallaría la respuesta mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Cuatro empezó a reír por su manera de actuar. —Ya párale, carnal —el Güero reía más— ¿Qué nunca escuchaste la frase "pasado pisado"? —le gritó exaltado.

—Bueno, bueno —se calmó un poco—. No te esponjes —dejó de reír—, por lo menos las cosas marchan bien entre los dos.

Hoagie, quien hasta ese momento mostraba una expresión de molestia, cambió su semblante por uno de suma tristeza. Eso no era normal.

— ¿Verdad? —preguntó Cuatro con preocupación por el repentino vuelco de emociones de su compañero— ¿Las cosas están bien entre los dos?

—Por supuesto —mintió Dos—, no te preocupes por eso. Deberías mejor pensar en que el tiempo se acaba para ti. Así que anda, creo que es el momento perfecto para que le digas a Tres lo que sientes —levantó su pulgar y le mostró una leve sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —Cuatro asintió con la cabeza— ¡Es ahora o nunca!

El Güero se levantó de la silla con la frente en alto y su puño en el aire, dispuesto a ir en ese instante donde sea que estuviera Tres a confesarle lo que sentía. Salió corriendo de la habitación de Dos para encontrarla. Mientras corría pensaba en lo ocurrido hace unos instantes en el dormitorio, pero no podía hacer nada ya que el otro muchacho no quería hablar del tema, por eso no insistió en quedarse. Además, ahora lo más importante era hablar con Kuki. Fue a su habitación…pero no había nadie dentro. —Ha de estar en la sala—. Se dirigió al lugar, pero tampoco estaba allí. Después de unos minutos regresó al cuarto de Dos, lo encontró llorando.

— ¿Dos has visto a…? ¿Acaso estás llorando?

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Yo…es que es un libro muy conmovedor —bufó el regordete mientras sostenía un texto. Cuatro lo cogió, leyó el título y le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al muchacho.

— ¿La boda de los simios arcoíris?

— ¡Fue la boda más hermosa! —De su rostro brotaban más lágrimas.

— ¡¿Esta Tres aquí o no?!

—Cuatro, estuviste aquí hace diez minutos, ¡es obvio que no está! —El rubio abandonó de inmediato la habitación, Dos respiró aliviado—. Por poco me descubre—, se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban.

Por si acaso, Wally fue a su propia habitación pero sin resultados, Tres tampoco estaba ahí. Fue al baño, el balcón, la cocina, ¿dónde rayos se encontraba la asiática? Cinco, recostada en el sofá de su alcoba, leía una revista y comía chocolates cuando de repente Cuatro entró a la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta. — ¡Kuki! —Cuatro exclamó con fuerza provocando que Cinco gritara del susto.

— ¿Cuatro? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

—Lo siento, pero no veo a Kuki, ¿sabes dónde está?

—No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado —comentó la chica mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Olvidar qué cosa? ¡¿Por qué siempre olvido todo?! —gritó al final Wally y levantó los brazos de manera dramática.

Abby rodó los ojos, se levantó del sofá y le extendió un anuncio acerca de la inauguración de una nueva tienda de batidos.

— ¿Qué onda con eso?

—Ayer preguntaste quién quería acompañarte a probar esos batidos.

—Ya…

—Y una niña se ofreció a hacerlo.

—Ya…

—Quedaron en verse a las 10:30 de la mañana, ¿has visto qué hora es?

Poco a poco recordaba esa conversación y quién aceptó ir con él. Fue Kuki. Rogaba que solo hayan pasado unos diez minutos, pero cuando vio el reloj de su muñeca era ya tarde.

— ¡11:45! —acto seguido salió disparado hacia a la tienda, que estaba a cuatro calles de la casa del árbol.

—Kuki, número Cinco nunca entenderá qué le viste a ese güero —expresó la morena, mientras negaba con la cabeza y lanzaba una risa.

Cuatro corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían (con tantos vehículos que lo podían ayudar decidió correr). Al llegar buscó con la mirada algún rastro de la niña, pero al recorrer toda la tienda solo encontró globos y serpentinas; sonaban aplausos y había mucha gente; no obstante, la persona que quería no se encontraba allí, al parecer se la había tragado la tierra.

Ella llegó temprano, supuso que él vendría diez o veinte minutos tarde, quizás hasta media hora. Pero al parecer la dejó plantada, pues había pasado más de una hora. No es que eso fuera una cita, solo que su mente lo imaginó así por unos instantes, más las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Se quedó en el lugar para disfrutar del espectáculo, hasta le regalaron un llavero de los simios arcoíris. Si él hubiera estado allí, habría expresado su odio y desagrado ante estas criaturas. Sonrió al pensar en el muchacho. Siempre era lo mismo, sin saber cómo, todo lo que él hiciera le causaba felicidad. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y suspiró, quizás ella sea feliz al verlo pero parecía que en él es todo lo contrario. No la consideraba lo más importante; ni siquiera fue a la inauguración. Claro que Kuki no era impulsiva, ni buscaría esto como una razón para dejar de hablarle de por vida. Iría a la casa del árbol a preguntarle qué pasó. Le escucharía, comprendería y al final le perdonaría. Porque así era ella. No podía resentirse con sus amigos, mucho menos con él. Lo quería demasiado, quizás más de lo que éste imaginaba. Se dispuso a ir directo a su hogar a aclarar las cosas, aunque tal vez le daría un par de golpes por no presentarse, simplemente lo dejaría pasar y ellos seguirían como siempre. A veces ella deseaba que fueran algo más, así como Dos y Cinco, pero sabía que no debía presionarlo. Tal vez un día él le dijera lo que quería oír. Solo que su mente se había creado la ilusión de que sería hoy; pero se equivocó, tendría que esperar más.

Tres se levantó de su silla y fue a la puerta de salida. En ese momento Cuatro la vio, solo que un obstáculo se le interponía: la multitud, quienes aplaudían con emoción al último supuesto cantante del escenario. Intentó atravesarlos pero eran demasiados. Entre empujones, algunos gritos y golpes, logró llegar a la salida, pero Kuki ya se había ido. Pateó una roca que estaba en su camino, frustrado ya que desperdició otra oportunidad, y esta era peor porque era muy probable que ella estuviera enojada con su persona. Se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la casa, durante todo el camino pensaba en qué le hubiera dicho al alcanzarla. Más adelante, ella caminaba a paso lento y con desgano por la acera, pensando en que hubiera pasado si él llegaba. Para ninguno de los se cumplió lo que deseaban; parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Kuki detuvo un momento su caminar, miró al cielo y respiró profundo. Wally seguía con la cabeza agachada, pero la alzó por un segundo. Era como si el destino le diera una segunda oportunidad, ya que ella estaba frente a sus ojos. Sonrió en gran manera y apresuró su paso para alcanzarla. Pero ella decidió continuar con su regreso. Él no permitiría que se le escapara de las manos de nuevo, así que corrió a su encuentro y gritó su nombre para captar su atención.

Al voltear ella quedó pasmada, ¿qué hacía allí?, ¿cómo llegó?, ¿significa que sí fue?, ¿por qué no se acercó? Esas interrogantes pasaban por su cabeza. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, alegría al saber que no la olvidó; por otro, intriga ya que no fue a la hora acordada, era como si alguien se lo recordó y recién en ese momento apareció. De todos modos le mostró una dulce sonrisa, mientras el viento soplaba algunos mechones de cabello contra su cara. Lo esperó porque quería escuchar su explicación. Él apresuró su corrida. Sabía por su expresión que ella se sentía incómoda. Al llegar habló de inmediato para explicarse.

—Kuki…lo siento…no creas que lo olvidé, porque no fue así…bueno, no del todo… ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡Sí lo olvidé! Pero lo hice por ti…estaba pensando…bueno me demoré porque estaba ensayando… algo así…he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo y…es que no es fácil decirlo…es algo que siento por…

—Wally —le interrumpió—. Sólo quiero saber por qué llegaste tarde. Te estuve esperando mucho.

Cuatro también notó que el semblante de su amiga era de cansancio y tristeza, esto lo hizo sentir más culpable de lo que ya estaba. Lanzó un suspiro de pena.

—Lo sé…lo siento mucho. Es solo que...

Ella posó su mano en el hombro del chico.

—Yo te comprendo, quizás estabas haciendo algo más importante.

— ¡Sí! Espera ¡No! Kuki, no es eso. Lo que pasa es...

— ¿Podemos ir a casa, número Cuatro?

En definitiva la muchacha estaba incómoda, no sólo eso, dolida también. Ella no usaba su número en esa clase de conversaciones, solo en las misiones. El chico debía actuar pronto u otra de sus muchas oportunidades se iría al caño, pues la niña empezó a caminar de nuevo para seguir su rumbo ¿Otra vez la dejaría ir? No, no lo volvería a permitir. Corrió de nuevo hacia donde estaba Kuki, le agarró la mano, la volteó, se empinó lo más alto que pudo y unió sus labios a los de la niña dándole el beso que tanto anhelaba. Ella tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero cerró los ojos y cedió. En ese instante el resto del mundo se detenía para los dos. Todo parecía un sueño, pero era la realidad. Eso lo hacía más mágico, más dulce, más duradero. Mariposas revoloteaban por el estómago de ambos. Fue el beso más puro y tierno que hayan recibido alguna vez (la verdad era el primero). Al separarse, los dos estaban abrazados y se miraban directo a los ojos.

—Sé que quieres golpearme y lo acepto. La razón por la que me demoré fue que practicaba cómo decirte que tú... —Tres lo escuchaba con atención, eso lo puso más nervioso. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás soltándose, la asiática lo observó extrañada y un poco decepcionada. Después de uno cuantos segundos de incertidumbre decidió ignorar sus temores, agarró aire y continuó hablando. —Desde que te conocí, levantaste un nuevo sentimiento en mí. A veces no sé qué es, pero sé que es algo diferente. Kuki, tú me gustas mucho. No tienes idea cuánto. Te quiero bastante y me preguntaba si también me quieres de esa manera.

Tres lo miraba con una expresión seria como si pensara qué responderle. Al güero no le gustaba la incertidumbre de la situación, pero por la demora supuso que la respuesta era negativa, así que empezó a sentirse desilusionado, mas todo eso acabó cuando Kuki le brindó una de las sonrisas que tanto le encantaban. —Wally, gracias por expresarme tus sentimientos—. Se le acercó para abrazarlo y susurrarle en el oído—. Yo también te quiero mucho, porque también me gustas—. Después de decir eso se separó de él. Cuatro sintió como si le dieran un shock eléctrico, se le puso la piel de gallina, y quedó pálido y estático. Kuki se sorprendió por su reacción, chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos para despertarlo, pero no lo logró. Ella frunció el ceño y le dio una bofetada para sacarlo del trance. Eso funcionó.

— ¿Eso significa…que… tú…sientes lo mismo por mí? —Tres asintió con la cabeza—, ¿E-e-entonces…tú y yo…deberíamos ser...?

—Así parece, Güero.

Cuatro quedó con la jeta abierta, Kuki rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Siguió caminando, cuando de repente escuchó unos gritos.

— ¡Ya tengo novia! ¡Y es Kuki Sanban! —La muchacha se sonrojó, tomó a Cuatro del brazo, que seguía gritando, y se lo llevó de vuelta a la casa del árbol. Los dos estaban muy contentos, ya querían ver la cara del resto cuando se enteraran de la noticia.

Pero al entrar vieron algo que les sorprendió: Cinco le dio una cachetada a Dos. La bofetada sin embargo no era como a las que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver, porque ella estaba muy molesta después de hacerlo.

—Si nunca me quisiste, ¿por qué diablos estuviste todo este tiempo conmigo?

Con eso se marchó, Dos agachó la cabeza. Tres y Cuatro no sabían qué hacer. De inmediato se acercaron a su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien, Hoagie? —inquirió Tres preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —añadió Cuatro.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer—suspiró luego de decir eso.

Tres y Cuatro se miraron entre sí ¿Qué quiso decir con esas palabras?

— _Tienes razón —Cuatro asintió con la cabeza_ — _¡Es ahora o nunca!_

 _El Güero salió corriendo de la habitación de Dos para encontrarla._

Hoagie mantuvo su pulgar levantado por unos pocos segundos. Mientras bajaba la mano sentía como sus ánimos decaían más y más. Le daba vueltas a la pregunta que le hizo Wally: "Por lo menos las cosas marchan bien entre los dos, ¿verdad?"

—No, Cuatro, las cosas no están nada bien.

Hoagie estaba agradecido por estar al lado de la persona que más quería, hacía lo que fuera para que ella sonriera y se sintiera cómoda siendo su novia. Era algo incomparable apreciar esa nueva experiencia, siempre la disfrutaba porque aprendía algo nuevo, conocía más a su chica y la quería mucho; pero él siempre tuvo una duda que en vez de disminuir se incrementaba a paso rápido, y aunque siempre huyó de eso algún día debía de enfrentarlo. Tenía que aceptar que Abby no sentía lo mismo por él, que no lo quería como él deseaba o ella pensaba.

La primera cita fue estupenda para ambos. Habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, así que no fue difícil encontrar tema de conversación. Eso pasó, hablaron como los amigos que eran sin dificultad. Una gran cita. En la segunda, Dos escogió el lugar, fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida. En la tercera, era turno de complacer a su chica como todo buen novio haría. Fueron al "Castillo de dulce", un lugar que estaba completamente construido con dulces. Azúcar, más alguien que amaba los dulces, más esa persona con dolor de estómago, era igual a su chica tendida en sus brazos. Aunque después Cinco le vomitó en la camisa, fue otra de las tantas citas estupendas que tuvieron. Sin embargo, en todas había un detalle que no era del agrado de Dos. Una foto, el retrato era de Uno y Cinco cuando eran pequeños. Abby la llevaba a cualquier parte, la mostraba más que el montón de fotos que se tomaba con su novio. Esa foto desglosaba varias preguntas: "¿Cómo estará Uno? ¿Se acordará de nosotros? ¿Cómo será la vida allá? Espero que Uno esté bien. Ojalá pueda enviarle una carta. ¿Seguirá vivo?". Quizás ella no lo notaba, pero parecía que le importaba más su amigo del espacio que la pareja que tenía a su lado. O al menos así lo percibía Dos. Además, ella empezó a posponer citas por el intenso trabajo que le mandaban. A Hoagie no le molestaba, solo que a veces le sugería que no se estresara mucho y se divirtiera con él, pero la respuesta que le daba no era para nada de su agrado. "Dos, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer como para relajarme. Cuando Uno las hacía no te molestaba." Uno, Uno, Uno, Uno. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de nombrarlo lo hacía. Ese número era como una clase de maldición para Dos. Por más que intentó negarlo, huir de la realidad, tenía que admitirlo: Abby estaba enamorada de Nigel, no de él. Se podía decir que hasta lo amaba. Tanto como él a ella, pero no le correspondía. Nunca lo hizo. Dos sabía que si seguían juntos solo se lastimarían, más de lo que ya estaban. El pensar en eso provocó que involuntariamente llorara. No quería hacerlo, pero era incontrolable.

 _Después de unos minutos, Cuatro regresó al cuarto de Dos y lo encontró llorando._

— _¿Dos has visto a…? ¿Acaso estás llorando?_

— _¡Ay! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Yo…es que es un libro muy conmovedor —bufó el regordete mientras sostenía un texto. Cuatro lo cogió, leyó el título y le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al muchacho._

— _¿La boda de los simios arcoíris?_

— _¡Fue la boda más hermosa! —De su rostro brotaban más lágrimas._

— _¡¿Esta Tres aquí o no?!_

— _Cuatro, estuviste aquí hace diez minutos, ¡es obvio que no está! —El rubio abandonó de inmediato la habitación, Dos respiró aliviado— Por poco me descubre— se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban._

Era momento de que Dos enfrentara sus dudas y aclarara las cosas. Así nada saliera como él desearía. Tenía que saber si Abby le correspondía o amaba a Nigel. Salió de su habitación para correr directo al cuarto de Cinco. Pero a mitad de camino se tropezó con la muchacha.

—Oh, lo siento —expresó Hoagie.

—Tranquilo, te estaba buscando. Voy a ver televisión, ¿vienes?

—Ah... bueno... es que... yo...

Cinco tomó eso como un sí y fue a la sala. Dos le siguió, aunque su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. Al llegar se sentó al lado de su chica, quien estaba aburrida observando los malos programas que había en el televisor. Cambiaba los canales sin propósito alguno. Dos la observó y lanzó un suspiro por los nervios. Colocó su brazo estirado en el borde del sofá. Cinco pensó que lo hacía para ella así que se recostó en él. Para Hoagie eso fue una grata sorpresa, que lo hacía dudar si debía enfrentar el tema. Si pasaba, su relación acabaría de inmediato. Él no quería eso, pensó que mejor conversarían en otro momento, pero como siempre el televisor hizo de su conciencia. Un canal decía: "Si realmente la amas, debes dejarla ir". Otro canal: "Ella no te pertenece, no le hagas más daño". Otro más: "No puedo seguir mintiendo, nuestro amor ya se acabó". Y la gota que derramó el vaso: _"Y aléjate de mí amor, yo sé que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, no soy quién crees, yo no caí del cielo…"_

—Oh, esa canción es bonita —dijo Cinco mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música, luego miró a Hoagie con una sonrisa—. Algún día quedarás como él —rió un poco, pero Dos no estaba de buenas.

— ¿Sabes qué? —le quitó el control del televisor y lo apagó—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa? —Abby se acomodó en el sofá y le miró con una expresión seria. Eso lo puso más nervioso.

—Pues…es que…lo que pasa es… que no me gusta la monotonía.

— ¡Ah! —Un pequeño silencio—, ¿y?

—Pues…sabes, he escuchado de relaciones que luego se transforman en… rutina.

— ¿Y tu punto es...? —Cinco cruzó los brazos y alzó la ceja, no entendía por qué Dos actuaba tan extraño. Eso le provocó más nervios.

—Bueno, eso pasa cuando no hay buena comunicación, y…lo que quiero decir es...

—Dos, ve al grano, ¿quieres?

Hoagie tragó saliva antes de continuar. Agachó la cabeza, pero la levantó enseguida.

—Abby… ¿Tú me amas?

Soltó las palabras de manera tan inesperada, sin pensar, que Abby no tuvo tiempo de procesar rápido cuál era su intención al preguntarle eso. Ahora fue el turno de ella de ponerse nerviosa porque no supo qué responder.

—Claro...por eso estoy contigo.

—Entonces dime "Hoagie, te amo".

—Pero si tú ya lo sabes, lo he dicho antes.

—Pues no te molestara decirlo ahora.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en el asunto?

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? Quizás porque no lo sientes.

— ¡¿Qué?! Dos, yo te quiero mucho.

—Pero no me amas. Tú amas...tú amas a Nigel.

Esa afirmación le cayó como balde de agua fría a la chica. Estaba atónita ¿Cómo podía su propio novio desconfiar de ella?

—No pude cumplir mi parte —añadió Dos—, no pude hacer que te olvides de él. No paras de hablar de número Uno.

—Hoagie, yo hablo de Uno porque lo extraño… no porque me guste.

—Pero a ti te gusta… ¡Solo dímelo!

— ¡No tengo nada que decirte!

Sin darse cuenta se habían alzado la voz y peleaban como si fueran esposos. Ambos se miraron por un rato con el ceño fruncido, mas fue Dos el primero en calmarse, quizás debía dejar las cosas así, pero no quería, ya era hora de saber la verdad.

—No me mientas —habló como si susurrara, pero había dolor en su voz.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¡¿Crees que soy mentirosa?! —Eso exaltó más a Cinco.

—Ibas a confesármelo antes de que yo te diga lo que sentía, solo que aquella vez no quise escucharlo…yo te obligué a amarme, ¡reconócelo!

—Dudas de lo que siento por ti y tras eso me gritas. Hablaremos cuando estés más calmado.

Ella se levantó del sofá dispuesta a irse a otro lado. Tenía que calmarse para asimilar todo lo que ocurría. Trató de buscarle una explicación lógica a la situación. Mientras caminaba escuchó las últimas palabras de Dos que la dejaron helada.

—Yo ya no te amo —El chico lo dijo muy alto para que lograra oírlo, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

No iba a dejar las cosas así, ya no quería sufrir más. Estaba consciente de que para Cinco, siempre será el "número dos" en su corazón pues alguien ya le ganó el primer puesto. Por eso lo mejor era que todo acabara en ese momento. Abby se dio vuelta para mirarlo, tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Él mostraba un semblante sereno con los brazos cruzados, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado. Ella se acercó al sofá.

—Dos, yo sí te amo.

—No te engañes, sabes que no es cierto. Debemos darnos un tiempo, no creo que la solución sea seguir juntos, no te obligaré más a estar conmigo…puedes seguir pensando en Nigel, no me molestaré, seguiremos como amigos… solo quiero que seas feliz.

¿Pensar en Nigel? ¿Ser amigos? ¿Que sea feliz? Abby estaba hasta la coronilla por todas las acusaciones que su novio le daba. Se supone que debía confiar en ella, se supone que él estaría para hacerla feliz. De repente venía y le decía que dejaran las cosas así como si nada y que siguiera siendo feliz. Se acercó a él, pero no con el afán de dejarle la cara desfigurada, suficiente con una bofetada... y eso fue lo que hizo.

 _Wally y Kuki al entrar vieron algo que les sorprendió: Cinco le dio una cachetada a Dos. La bofetada, sin embargo, no era como a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver, porque ella estaba muy molesta después de hacerlo._

—Lo siento, chicos, no quiero hablar ahora.

Dos dejó también la habitación. Tres quería acercarse para consolarlo, pero Cuatro tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza dando a entender que lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Quizás después se calmaran las cosas. Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de la casa del árbol ese día, una nueva relación comenzó y otra terminó, y durante un largo tiempo nadie habló del tema.

X-X-X-X-X

Un año transcurrió desde que Tres y Cuatro se hicieron novios. Había pasado también bastante tiempo desde el último ataque, la última aparición de Padre, mas ahora era momento de saber dónde había estado todos esos años, que había estado haciendo, porque en todo ese tiempo no se encontró descansando, sino todo lo contrario: tenía algo nuevo entre manos tal y como el sector V siempre sospechó. Podría pasar desapercibido un poco más, pero sabía que ese período era especial, su momento de gloria para anunciar su aplastante regreso. —Este ataque a los Chicos del barrio será más sencillo, y no necesitaré de _mi_ Padre para realizarlo. —alzó la mirada enfrentando el techo de la mansión desolada donde habitaba, levantó su dedo índice—. Ahí lo tienes zopenco, podré dominar al mundo ¡sin tu ayuda! —rió en forma frenética para después callarse de golpe.

Su venganza estaba a poco de llevarse a cabo. Si logró "encantar" a un sector entero de agentes una primera vez, podría hacerlo una segunda. Más ahora que "misteriosamente" desaparecieron sus niños de La Otra Cuadra. Lo curioso fue que la última persona que luchó con ellos fue número Uno. Se agregaba a la lista otra de las tantas razones para odiar a ese niño que destruyó el cumpleaños de sus "hijos", los aniquiló para no volver a verlos, acabando así con su mejor experimento, y lo más imperdonable… se llevó su pipa. ¡Nadie robaba su pipa! Los chicos del barrio la pagarían muy caro, sobre todo el sector V. Mostró en el escritorio unos planos de una incubadora de enorme tamaño, suficiente para que cupieran allí un grupo de humano. Dejó de leer el rollo para observar, mediante un televisor, que fuera de su oficina estaba construido uno de esos artefactos. Sonrió de lado y habló para sí mismo. —Ustedes me quitaron algo valioso, ahora será mi turno. Aniquilaré todos sus recuerdos, borraré sus memorias para siempre, por fin estarán bajo mi merced. Gracias al teserracto, eliminaré a los Chicos del barrio. ¡Intento número quince, aquí vamos!

Activó los altavoces para llamar a los heladeros de fuera de su salón y avisarles que comenzaran con la prueba. Uno de sus empleados ingresó con el temor de que ésta vez perdiera su memoria de por vida, pero debía seguir las órdenes por las buenas o sería torturado si lo hacía por las malas. Cualquier acto lo llevaría a lo mismo. Padre se acomodó en su sillón para contemplar el espectáculo. Los heladeros activaron la incubadora una vez que su colega estuvo dentro. Se vio una luz parpadeante mientras se escuchaba el grito desgarrador de la víctima. El villano solo sonreía, pensaba que esta vez había progreso, tal como supuso: "¡La quinceava es la vencida!..." o no. Las paredes de vidrio del artefacto comenzaron a temblar, la computadora encendió una alerta de peligro, los heladeros nerviosos presionaban botones para resolver el problema, pero no fue así. La incubadora explotó. Los secuaces quedaron chamuscados y despeinados. El espectro se levantó de su silla furioso, gruñó con fuerza y lanzó todos los planos que estaban en su escritorio. Ese plan iba de mal en peor y ya se estaba cansando.

— ¡Es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar! No entiendo por qué sigo con esto, a la antigua las cosas salían mejor. —pateó las hojas que habían caído en el suelo, pero al observar con atención se percató de una anotación que hizo en los papeles hace tiempo. Era una ecuación de cosmología física, usada en la teoría de la expansión del universo.

Expansión. Con esa palabra un nuevo plan comenzó a surgir en su cabeza, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño artefacto que construyó para depositar un chip.

— ¡Cómo nunca antes se me ocurrió! Implantaré este dispositivo en un rayo decomisionador y así lograré borrar sus memorias de mejor modo, será como una nube que ellos no podrán controlar. —empezó a reír de manera malévola.

— ¡No! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡No te alejes del plan! ¡Debes hacer tal y como yo te dije! —pronunció una voz al fondo de la habitación. Padre puso ojos aburridones y lanzó un suspiro.

— ¡Otra vez tú! Mira, yo no soy tu esclavo, puedo dominar el mundo como a mí me plazca ¡No como tú me lo ordenes! Eres más odioso que mi padre.

— ¿Siempre lo tienes que nombrar? Yo ya lo superé.

—Pero en tu caso han pasado años.

—Con más razón debes cifrar tu confianza en mí. El día se acerca, Padre. Yo ya había avanzado más cuando estaba en este tiempo, así que mejor te apresuras. Vendré al medio día.

Después de decir eso unos destellos de lo que parecía un portal desaparecieron junto al sujeto del otro lado. —Solo estás celoso porque ¡se me ocurrió una mejor idea! —gritó Padre a la pared, con su dispositivo en mano. En eso se percató de una luz parpadeante de donde se abrió el portal.

—Parece que alguien no aseguró la puerta con llave, ¿por qué quiere que haga las cosas a su manera? Tengo que saber la razón.

Padre metió la mano en la luz, ésta se incrementó a tal punto que toda la habitación quedó en blanco. Era tan brillante que cualquiera podía perder la visión. Al pasar un minuto, uno de los heladeros abrió la puerta.

—Padre, pondremos el modelo 16 en marcha, pero necesito los pla... —detuvo su habla al notar que adentro no había ni un alma. Nadie lo vio salir del lugar, ¿cómo desapareció? ¿A dónde había ido?

* * *

 **Transmisión interrumpida** **.**

* * *

 **Subí hoy porque de ley que no iba a poder el viernes, así que este fic será de miércoles a miércoles ;v**

 **¿Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**X-X-X-X-X: cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: escena que transcurre al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 **Transmisión restablecida.**

Todos los días observaba aquella foto, era inevitable que se le formara una sonrisa cada vez que la veía y que su mente se llenara de recuerdos sobre su equipo y, en especial, de ella. La misma imagen que le había regalado era la que él sostenía en esos momentos. Aunque una razón por la que número Uno quería volver a la Tierra era para saldar cuentas con Padre, había otra que le resultaba importante y era que anhelaba verla otra vez, decirle lo que nunca antes pudo. Se recostó con desgano en el espaldar de la silla donde se encontraba, lanzó un suspiro y se llevó una mano en la frente mientras que con la otra arrugó un poco la fotografía. Al recordar su próxima decomisión se sintió frustrado porque pensaba que había sido inútil todo el esfuerzo que implicó haberse alejado de su familia y amigos para efectuar ese cometido en el espacio. Aunque escuchó rumores de que probablemente su borrado de memoria no sucedería, el resto de su equipo no corría con la misma suerte; por eso tenía que verlos, saber cómo estaban, hablar con ellos otra vez. Su petición de volver fue rechazada, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que había desechado la idea de viajar a su planeta. Se incorporó de golpe en el asiento al ocurrírsele un plan, encontraría otro método para retornar a su antiguo hogar, así fuera en contra de las leyes establecidas. Meditó un poco sobre lo que se le vino a la mente pero ese deseo no abandonaba su cabeza.

De pronto arrugó los ojos debido a una intensa luz que alumbraba el fondo de su habitación, levantó una ceja porque sabía que nadie lo acompañaba ahí dentro. Con sigilo sacó su arma del bolsillo y caminó disimuladamente hacia la lucecita parpadeante que se incrementaba más y más. Cuando llegó, logró divisar una sombra que emergía de la iluminación y saltaba directo a él. Rápidamente le lanzó un proyectil antes de que la silueta tocara el suelo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y quedando Nigel encima del asaltante con el arma apuntando a su cabeza. Hubo un poco de forcejeo, pero el oponente no pudo vencerle.

—¿Quién eres, chamaco, y qué haces en mi habitación?

—¡Numero Uno, no ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no me reconoces! —expresó con algo de dificultad el intruso. Uno frunció el ceño y despacio alejó su arma de la cabeza del otro; esa voz gangosa la reconocería en cualquier parte. De un salto se quitó de encima para que el otro muchacho pudiera levantarse y así confirmar sus sospechas: 74.239. Se quedó de pie, sorprendido de ver otra vez al que lo había enviado a un mar de nostalgia, melancolía y hasta casi depresión. El científico sacudía el polvo de su bata con tranquilidad, para después decir.

—No te quedes ahí parado, debes venir conmigo de inmediato para la otra misión que se te ha asignado. Ahora toma mi mano y no la sueltes—. Nigel levantó una ceja y le miró con desconfianza por su último comentario. El dientón rápidamente bajó su extremidad y carraspeó— ¡No vayas a pensar mal! ¡Vámonos ya!

—¿Y ahora a dónde me llevarás? ¿A otra dimensión? —replicó con recelo el niño. Antes de que su acompañante pudiera contradecirle, apareció otra voz en la habitación.

—Confía en nosotros, número Uno, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Cuando el inglés volteó su cabeza, abrió los ojos al descubrir quién era la otra persona. Portaba un smoking negro con corbata y unas gafas cubrían sus ojos. Nigel contuvo el aliento mientras miraba al científico y al moreno de traje, negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación. Los dos niños le agarraron las manos antes de que escapara y los tres desaparecieron en el interior de la luz; sin que nadie supiera lo que había ocurrido.

X-X-X-X-X

En la casa del árbol los miembros del sector V estaban en el sillón que quedaba frente a la plataforma donde su líder les estaba dando indicaciones de que pronto llegaría una patrulla del Escuadrón de Decomisión para llenar unos datos sobre su última misión y asegurarse que la futura adolescente no tuviera algún indicio de querer huir o traicionar a la organización. Procedimiento de rutina que se hacía con todos los agentes que estuvieran a punto de cumplir trece años; en el caso de Cinco faltaban tres días. El resto del equipo estaba cabizbajo, habían sufrido una pérdida y ahora pasarían por otra. Tres apretó un poco la mano de su novio; él le dedicó una pequeña caricia; Dos alzó la vista hacia la morena quien al percibir su mirada giró a los ojos a otra parte, suspiró pero se atrevió a comentar una idea que tenía en mente.

—Oigan, no creo que esto deba ser pura tristeza, si nos quedan tres días hay que aprovecharlos al máximo, pronto nosotros también seremos decomisionados así que pasemos el mayor tiempo posible juntos —expresó un poco rápido y con algo de timidez. Cuatro apoyó su plan.

—Tienes razón, gordo, si nos van a decomisionar debemos pasar momentos inolvidables.

—Opino igual, ¿qué crees tú? —le preguntó Tres a Cinco quien mantenía los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio desde que Dos habló. Sus amigos la miraron con algo de temor por su reacción pero ella de inmediato les mostró una sonrisa—. Chicos, si no fuera por ustedes yo nunca hubiera cumplido con mi papel. Gracias por ser un gran equipo y grandes amigos. —Los muchachos le sonreían bastante y asentían con la cabeza—. Pero basta de charlas aburridas —indicó Cinco—, ¿quieren ir al parque de diversiones?—. Todos la apoyaron con euforia y se levantaron; los cuatro niños fueron hacia la puerta dispuestos a salir a relajarse un rato, mas en la entrada recién aterrizaba la nave de la patrulla de decomisión, comandada por 86 junto a otros dos agentes. Sus sonrisas lentamente se borraron y los cuatro lanzaron un suspiro—. Primero, debemos atenderla—, dijo la morena con un tono de aburrimiento. Todos la apoyaron, esta vez con desgano, y regresaron adentro.

Los operativos husmeaban hasta en el último rincón de la casa, tomando notas meticulosas de todo, mirando con suspicacia al sector V para averiguar incluso el color de sus calcetines. Dos y Cuatro los observaban con desconfianza, Tres solo los ignoraba ya que estaba escogiendo qué simio llevar al parque. 86 le estaba haciendo unas preguntas a Cinco y le entregó su reporte de la misión. Abby estaba un poco nerviosa, pronto todos los recuerdos de su niñez serían suprimidos de su memoria para siempre. Antes opinaba que era lo justo porque se hacía por el bien de la organización, pero ahora que era su turno, no se sentía completamente segura si era lo correcto. Miró a su acompañante con sorpresa, puesto que acordó que ella igualmente estaba próxima a su treceavo cumpleaños. Fanny le vio de reojo pero seguía leyendo el reporte.

—No estás equivocada, tienes el privilegio de ser mi última decomisión porque en un mes me voy yo también.

—¿Y no te duele dejar todo esto? ¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada va a pasar?

Pese a aquel comentario la pelirroja seguía mostrándose serena, como si no sintiera nostalgia o tristeza al respecto; detuvo su lectura para alzar su vista al infinito.

—Sé que es duro, pero aquí es donde se demuestra si eres buen agente. Pensar en ti, en tus amigos, en tus aventuras o mantenerte leal a la organización que te dio todo y aceptar lo que te piden. —Observó a la morena—. Hay que ser fuertes y claro que me duele mucho; por eso fui de las mejores, porque esto no se repetirá.

Las últimas palabras que mencionó impresionaron a Cinco. Tenía razón, lo que habían vivido no se repetiría, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. En ese momento notó los ojos vidriosos de la pelirroja y se dio cuenta del sufrimiento que llevaba en su interior; quizás podía aparentar que no le afectaba, ambas sabían disimular que no les lastimaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera doloroso. Abby colocó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

—Número Cinco espera que cuando seamos adolescentes nos llevemos mejor.

—Sí, claro. La única que seguirá viendo lo bello del mundo será Tres. —Señaló a la susodicha—. Probablemente tú te conviertas en ninjadolescente y sería terrible si yo fuera tu mano derecha. —Abby rodó los ojos y sacó su mano del hombro; por esa y más razones ellas nunca fueron muy unidas. Finalmente el escuadrón había terminado su revisión.

—Muy bien, el área está limpia. Nos vemos en tres días —indicó 86 a los otros agentes; antes de retirarse, la pelirroja sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. — ¡Número Dos! —gritó tan fuerte sin notar que el pobre muchacho se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —replicó el niño sobándose el oído.

—Este… pues… ¡toma! —Le aventó el sobre en la cara—. De parte de número 68.

— ¿Y quién rayos es número 68?

— ¡Yo cómo voy a saberlo! ¡Solo léela!

Dos observaba con sospecha entre la carta y a la pelirroja quien se sentía un poco nerviosa y agachó la mirada. Ella suspiró fuerte y avisó a sus colegas que era momento de marcharse dejando al regordete con la curiosidad por saber quién era dicho agente. Ni sus amigos conocían su identidad. Hoagie optó por dejar para después el asunto, guardó la carta en su bolsillo.

Los planes de ir al parque no se habían desvanecido, pero antes, Cinco fue a su habitación a guardar la carpeta del reporte. El castaño la siguió con los ojos; a veces sentía que la decisión que tomó no fue la correcta. Aunque la chica se había resuelto a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como si nada hubiera sucedido entre los dos, para él le era muy difícil olvidarlo. Verla todos los días provocaba un golpe nuevo a esa herida abierta y fingir que todo marchaba bien lo hacía más dificultoso. Pudo soportarlo por ese año, pero la decomisión de Abby estaba tocando sus puertas y Dos quedó con ese mal sabor de haberla "desechado" de su corazón, debía al menos disculparse, o mejor aún, saber la verdad. Una parte de él seguía creyendo que quizás no era el "número dos", que todo fue un error. Inmediatamente fue a la habitación de ella y entró para conversar. Cinco volteó al percibir que había alguien atrás suyo, cuando lo miró, mostró seriedad.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿De qué? Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que decir.

—Mira, seré franco contigo porque quiero que lo sepas antes de que te olvides de mí. Tú aún me gustas, pero lo hice por ti. —Cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco por temor a que le golpeara. Cuando se incorporó solo notó que ella le veía extrañada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Todo este tiempo fue un malentendido?

—No, en realidad sí termine contigo. Es solo… el asunto es que…

— ¿Sabes algo? No sirves para este tipo de conversaciones. Déjalo ahí. —La morena estuvo dispuesta a irse pero Hoagie le agarró la mano, obligándola a verlo de nuevo, él no pensaba dejar ese asunto a medias.

—No soy para ti porque te gusta Nigel.

—¿Sigues con lo mismo? Estábamos mejor antes de que vengas.

—Solo reconócelo y moriré tranquilo. Bueno, estoy exagerando, era para poner algo de _drama_. Escucha, quiero disculparme por entrometerme en tu confusión amorosa, pero te pido que me digas la verdad, solo así sabré si tomé la decisión correcta —expresó Dos con mucha seguridad.

—Hoagie yo…

—Somos amigos, ¿no? Se supone que me tienes la confianza suficiente para contarme algo así. Estuviste a punto de decirme, solo debes repetirlo.

Cinco agachó la cabeza, se percató que en todo ese tiempo no se habían soltado la mano; cerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño. Aunque ambos se llevaron bien después de lo que pasó siempre hubo ese pequeño disgusto. Ella sabía que si seguía evadiendo el tema jamás le sacaría eso de la cabeza y al menos, por esos últimos días, no quería que su amistad se volviera incómoda. Alzó la mirada y suspiró. —Solo un poco, más ahora que no está. —Sentía mucha vergüenza después de habérselo dicho, deseaba encontrar una cueva solitaria para esconderse.

—¿Ves lo sencillo que es? —Sonrió el castaño—. Eso me hace sentir más aliviado ya que sé que tú no me amas como yo quisiera, sino a alguien que está en otra galaxia—. Con cada palabra expresada arrugaba más las cejas. —Viéndolo desde ese punto, no sé en qué parte está el alivio. —Encogió los hombros.

—Fui una pésima novia y ahora soy una pésima amiga. —Colocó la mano que tenía libre en su cabeza.

—No te sientas mal. Soy de hierro, resistiré —comentó Dos golpeándose el pecho con su puño.

—Ni siquiera merezco que me hables.

—Gracias por pensar así. Pero yo quise acabar con eso por nuestro bien. Quizás cuando tengamos cincuenta años estemos casados; o te cases con Nigel; o quedes viuda con treinta gatos en un asilo, ¿quién sabe? Tenemos una vida por delante y esta no será nuestra última relación; tú eres una chica muy bonita, encontrarás al indicado. Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Aunque no fuera su intención, Cinco sentía cada palabra como un punzón a su pecho. Le dolía haberse engañado a sí misma, haberlo ilusionado a él y que todo haya salido de mala manera; aunque ahora estaba agradecida porque él encontró una pequeña solución al asunto.

—Hoagie, en serio lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Una cosa si te digo: tendré muchos amores platónicos como tu hermana, Shakira, o la vecina de la calle doce; pero tú eres y serás el mejor de todos.

La morena tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y sonrió de manera tímida.

—Yo no fui suficiente para ti, y eres lindo también, creo encontrarás a la indicada antes que número Cinco lo haga.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron por unos segundos; él entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella, quien seguía sonrojada. La muchacha lo vio con ternura y se le acercó un poco, "al menos un último, como despedida", pensó y se aproximó a sus labios, Dos colocó una mano en su hombro; no le permitiría besarlo porque eso haría más difícil su proceso de olvidarla. Comprendiéndolo, le dio un fuerte abrazo del cual él correspondió. Cinco tenía los ojos cerrados, pero empezó a sentir una fuerte iluminación golpeando su rostro; al abrirlos divisó una luz en el fondo de su habitación.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es mi corazón que late con fuerza —expresó el castaño fuera de sí.

—No tú. —Se separaron—. Eso.

—¿Y si es un fantasma? Nos cortará las cabezas y luego pondrá nuestros cuerpos en exhibición en la tienda de zombies que comen niños.

—Sea lo que sea, número Cinco va a inspeccionar. —Caminó hacia el rincón de su cuarto.

— ¡No me dejes! —Corrió a seguirla.

Cuando llegaron, notaron que una manta cubría la luz. Abby se agachó a recoger el trapo y observar que debajo había una roca, Dos suspiró aliviado. Pero la piedra no dejaba de parpadear, Cinco iba a agarrarla, mas al simple tacto de su mano con el objeto la luz comenzó a brillar con más potencia. Ambos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, y en el momento menos esperado, de la luz apareció un enorme agujero acompañado de una fuerte ráfaga que empezaba a tragar todo. Los dos lucharon contra la corriente, pero era tan fuerte que estaba tragándose a la morena. Antes de ser arrastrada por completo al interior del hoyo, el regordete la tomó de la mano para sacarla con toda sus fuerzas y que él tampoco cayera.

—¡Vamos, trata de subirte!

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

En la sala Tres aun no decidía cuál de sus juguetes llevar a pasear, consultaba con su novio de vez en cuando. Ninguno de los dos había percibido o escuchado algo. Cuatro recostó su cabeza en el sofá y llevó las manos a su cara por centésima vez, ya se estaba cansando de las sugerencias de Kuki de cargar también un simio arcoíris. Suspiró un poco y solo se dedicó a observarla; se alegraba al saber que ya eran lo que él siempre había soñado y nada podía arruinar esa fantasía que se volvió realidad. En un descuido, se acercó a ella y le brindó un beso en la mejilla. La asiática se sonrojó y le sonrió.

—Te propongo algo —habló Wally—, hoy no llevaré uno de tus muñecos, pero la próxima semana veremos la película de los Simios Arcoíris en 3D.

—¿Harás eso por mí? —exclamó la niña con emoción.

—Así llore sangre —respondió su compañero. Ella le regaló un fuerte abrazo; después al rubio se le ocurrió otra idea.

—Además, como has sido muy atenta conmigo, te dedicaré un poema. —Se levantó del sofá para quedar frente a la muchacha.

— ¿Un poema? Pero ya lo has intentado otras veces y no te ha salido tan bien que digamos.

—Pues esta vez sí funcionará. —Cogió una gran bocanada de aire para hablar, pero en ese instante Dos comenzó a vociferarles con desesperación. Cuatro frunció el entrecejo, suspiró y decidió continuar con su labor. Tres volteó la cabeza, preocupada, y señaló hacia donde provenían los sonidos, su novio le hizo señas de que los ignorara y le prestara atención.

—Cuando las nubes… —empezó a recitar.

—¡Por favor, vengan rápido! —pero Hoagie no detenía sus griteríos.

—…con sabor a algodón de azúcar… —seguía con su cometido.

—¡Me duele mi bracito! —expresaba el castaño con consternación.

—…aparecen en mis pensamientos… —su tono de voz era de molestia.

—¡Ya no aguanto, por favor, ayúdenme!

—…sé que eres tú la que estás… —gruñó entre dientes la última frase e hizo sus manos como puños.

—¡Wally, Kuki, auxilio! —suplicó con más fuerza.

—¡¿Qué ocurre, panzón?! —gritó con histeria al otro muchacho.

—¡Cinco está siendo absorbida por un enorme agujero que apareció de la nada y no puedo sostenerla más!

—¡Pues que la absorban más tarde! —replicó con impaciencia pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Los dos fueron a la habitación donde se encontraban sus compañeros luchando por sus vidas contra el hoyo.

—¡A la hora que llegan! —exclamó Cinco muy irritada.

En cuestión de segundos, los tres empezaron a jalar con fuerza a la morena y estaba funcionando. Pero dentro de la brecha apareció una mano grande que encerró a los niños al interior. Forcejearon un poco más, aunque fue inútil, porque la mano atrajo consigo a los cuatro agentes haciéndolos caer a un abismo. Cinco fue la primera en descender al suelo, se levantó muy adolorida, colocó una mano en su cuello y revisó que no tuviera alguna herida. Sin previo aviso, Dos le cayó encima tirándola otra vez al piso. Después aterrizó Cuatro sobre los dos y al último Tres. Los chicos miraban a su alrededor aquel misterioso lugar, un poco mareados y desorbitados.

—¡Quítense de encima, pero ya! —exclamó su líder no aguantando más el peso de sus compañeros. Los niños se levantaron rápidamente. Se encontraban en un salón poco iluminado y polvoso, paredes apolilladas; todo brindaba al lugar cierto aire tétrico. Ellos solo observaban a su alrededor con algo de temor.

—Quizás esto sea un sueño —habló Cuatro.

—¿Y todos estamos soñando lo mismo? —bufó Dos.

Cuatro chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Exacto! —Asentía con la cabeza. Las niñas se miraron entre sí con ojos aburridones.

—Tranquilos, están en buenas manos —dijo una voz misteriosa. Todos miraron a los lados pero no veían a nadie.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Abby.

—No se molesten, no necesito presentarme. —De la oscuridad apareció 74.239, el científico de cabello naranja y enorme dientes; ellos se sorprendieron en gran manera al reconocerlo.

—¡Qué ternura que me recuerden! —Expresó con sarcasmo el muchacho—, porque yo no los extrañé, pero los necesitamos.

—¿Y para qué? —indagó Dos.

Otra voz habló. El mismo moreno de smoking y gafas negras que caminaba hacia ellos para descifrar su identidad.

—Para una nueva misión, diferente a cualquiera que hayan tenido. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo para llevarla a cabo.

—Buen chiste —dijo 74.239 mientras reía a carcajadas. Su colega no opinó nada.

—¡Número Infinito! —habló Cinco. De inmediato, los niños hicieron el saludo militar, el moreno inclinó la cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento.

—Entonces… nos tragaron de un agujero solo para avisarnos sobre una misión. ¿No pudieron simplemente llamar? —replicó el Güero.

—Como dije, esto es diferente. La salvación de _todos_ los Chicos del Barrio depende de ustedes.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Todo estaba bien —comentó Tres.

—Bien dicho, número Tres, _estaba_ —añadió 74.239, resaltando la última palabra—, pero su deber es salvarnos de las garras de… —Hizo una pausa dramática; los chicos esperaron su respuesta con curiosidad pero él seguía callado con el dedo índice arriba.

—¡¿De quién?! —preguntó Dos desesperado.

Los dos agentes giraron su cabeza para darle paso a un tercer miembro.

—De nosotros mismos. Nosotros causamos el problema y nuestra misión es acabar con esto.

De todos los asombros que obtuvieron, esa fue el más inesperado. La voz se le asemejaba bastante, quizás se estaban confundiendo debido a que no lo escuchaban hace tiempo. Cuando el extraño se aproximó a la claridad, ellos quedaron atónitos, impactados, con la boca abierta. Era él. Al que no habían visto hace ya años, al que creyeron no regresaría más, estaba ahí de pie, hablándoles acerca de una misión. Ese niño calvo con camisa roja, su antiguo líder y gran amigo: Nigel Uno.

* * *

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

* * *

 **Viajes en el tiempo señores, Oh yeah Bv (?)**

 **¿Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**He estado subiendo este fic sin leer nada D: Si encuentran algún error de trama, incluso de ortografía, les recuerdo que estos capítulos los tengo escrito desde los 16 años (y yo era bien mensa en aquel entonces xddd). Por alguna razón no quiero corregirlo, los que leen se darán cuenta que la trama y escritura van a ir madurando poco a poco hasta llegar al nivel que escribo ahora. No sé... quiero dejar plasmada esa evolución aquí (o tal vez escribo igualito y no he mejorado nada :'v)**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 **Transmisión restablecida.**

Los agentes mantenían su sorpresa al ver a su antiguo líder, Número Uno, frente suyo, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decirle, simplemente se congelaron ante su presencia. El inglés decidió seguir con la información.

—Sé que es una sorpresa verme, pero esto es algo urgente. La organización está colgando de una cuerda floja, incluyendo a GKND.

Esperó respuesta de sus amigos, mas seguían estáticos, con la misma postura y los ojos bien abiertos. Él suspiró hondo para seguir hablando; de repente sintió como se le arrojaron encima envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Emoción, felicidad, alegría, era una mezcla agradable de sentimientos. El deseo de verlo otra vez, hablar con él, se había vuelto realidad. Aunque al principio no quiso, Uno no pudo resistirse ante tanto gozo y les correspondió a la caricia. Le empezaron a hacer preguntas que él contestaba con gusto; rieron cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo. Como antes, volvían a estar los cinco juntos. Esa escena conmovió a Infinito al grado de pintarle una pequeña sonrisa, quien no estaba muy cómodo con aquello era el científico que a la primera oportunidad aprovechó para separarlos.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de tanto cuchicheo. —expresó, pero ellos lo ignoraron.

—Chicos, yo también los extrañé muchísimo, por eso regresé. —Comentó Nigel con una gran sonrisa– Y fue ahí cuando todo cambió. —Ahora su semblante mostró seriedad.

—¿De qué hablas? Acabas de llegar y no ha pasado nada. —Abby encogió los hombros.

—En realidad, vine hace tiempo. —replicó Nigel.

—¿Y por qué no nos avisaste? —inquirió Wally levantando una ceja.

—De hecho, número Cuatro, ustedes ya lo sabían. —intervino Infinito en la conversación.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio por la incertidumbre de saber a qué se refería con aquella declaración.

—¿Esto es alguna clase de acertijo? Porque no entiendo nada. —Dos se rascó la cabeza.

—Espera, yo sé la respuesta. —Tres se llevó un dedo a la boca para pensar— ¡Pato!

—¡No, no es un acertijo! —añadió 74.239 acercándose al resto—. El asunto es que los trasladamos aquí, porque al día siguiente número Uno volvería a la Tierra provocando así "el complot" y la perdición de los Chicos del Barrio. Claro que él no se lleva toda la culpa, ¡porque solo siguió órdenes de ustedes!

Cinco levantó ambas cejas y cruzó los brazos, Cuatro arrugó el entrecejo y la nariz mientras golpeteaba un dedo contra su cabeza, Tres tenía la mano en la barbilla y la boca virada pues todavía buscaba solución al acertijo.

—¡Muy bien, ya me perdí! —expresó Dos con impaciencia.

El dientón lanzó un suspiro de fastidio.

—Escuchen, ustedes están en una época que estarán, para evitar donde estuvieron, ya que ahora están aquí. —A los cuatro se les formó un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza. El cerebro se les hizo ensalada porque ninguno entendió qué quiso decir con eso. Hasta Uno lo miró con sorpresa.

—Osea hellow, ¿qué clase de explicación es esa, 74.239?

—Está bien les mostraré. —dijo el científico. Hizo señas con la cabeza para que lo siguieran hacia una ventana con la cortina cerrada—. Damas y caballeros, ¡bienvenidos al futuro!

Desenrolló la persiana; una música de suspenso sonó, los muchachos observaron que afuera había autos voladores, personas con trajes plateados, grandes edificios y robots. Ninguno podía creer lo que veía, estaban emocionados ante la realidad.

Nigel se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—¡Por favor, 74.239! —retó Infinito— apaga esa música y el televisor. Deja tus payasadas para después.

— ¡Oh, cielos! Por un momento creí que realmente estábamos en el futuro. —expresó Dos con decepción. El resto asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah no, eso sí es verdad, estamos en el futuro. —corrigió Infinito, hablando con tranquilidad.

El entusiasmo de los niños volvió. Cuando el moreno abrió la ventana original observaron la misma ciudad de Cleveland que ellos conocían.

—Lo sé, el mundo no ha avanzado mucho tecnológicamente —añadió, desilusionado—. Eso es lo que pasa cuando los adultos dominan el mundo— susurró para sí mismo—, adultos despreciables.

—Estamos solo cuatro años en el futuro. —corroboró Uno.

—Oigan, a número Cinco no le gusta que le hagan este tipo de bromas. Nadie puede viajar en el tiempo.

—¡Nadie excepto yo! Y número Infinito —74.239 señaló al mencionado sin darle suma importancia—. Pero si no nos quieren creer… tal vez "nosotros" les hagamos cambiar de opinión.

Otra interrogante se agregó a su cabeza. Aunque no demoraron en obtener la respuesta cuando vieron entrar a Infinito y 74.239 ¡de adolescentes! Quedaron atónitos al ver a ese par a su lado exactamente igual a como eran niños (incluso la vestimenta), solo que más estirados. Se miraron entre sí; no sabían cómo responder ante tantas extrañezas.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos, sector V —saludó la versión adolescente de Infinito—, nosotros los trajimos aquí con esto. —Mostró una piedra verde—. Es una pequeña máquina del tiempo. Solo pongo el día en que quiero regresar y la roca se transporta a ese período, abriendo un portal y desafiando las leyes del espacio-tiempo. La buena noticia es que con esto podríamos ganar el premio Nobel; la mala es que no somos los únicos que poseemos este artefacto. Padre tiene una igual, con la cual verifica que en el pasado, es decir _su_ tiempo, las cosas salgan como él planeó.

—En nuestro tiempo Padre creó un arma infalible para acabar con todos los Chicos del Barrio —añadió Nigel—, se dio cuenta que la única manera de que abandonemos la organización era borrándonos la memoria.

—Él quería nuevos "hijos" ya que su primer experimento, Los de la otra cuadra, fue destruido por el agente aquí presente. —El científico adolescente señaló a Uno—. Por eso atacó la base lunar; deseaba acabar con la organización y fue un momento oportuno para hacerlo, porque todos estaban concentrados en otro asunto que les haremos saber más tarde. Reunió a los mejores villanos para cumplir con su objetivo.

—Fue a la base lunar porque solo ellos tenían bajo su poder el teserracto —añadió el pequeño dientón.

—¿Teserracto? Creí que ese elemento no existía. —inquirió Dos.

—No existe en la Tierra, pero muchos seres de afuera conocían sobre el mineral —complementó Uno—, siendo más específico, yo lo encontré junto a mi equipo de GKND. Mi autoridad superior me comentó el plan que tenía el Concejo Galáctico para acabar con los adultos. Como ese elemento afecta la memoria, sería utilizado en la mente de los mayores para hacer que olviden su odio hacia los niños. Sin embargo, no se había tomado en cuenta los efectos secundarios que puede causar a quien se le aplique: cambios de personalidad, locura, bipolaridad, ira excesiva. Con solo una pequeña dosis, la persona podría convertirse en alguien diferente. Era muy arriesgado y peligroso, por eso se canceló la misión.

—Como líder de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos, concluí que lo mejor sería enviar el mineral a un lugar que nadie conociera y evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas. Por eso lo mandé a la Tierra —continuó Infinito—, no conté con que Padre supiera de su existencia y destruyera el centro de la organización. Colocó el teserracto en unas incubadoras que había creado para decomisionar a los agentes y adoptar nuevos hijos. Ustedes fueron sus primeras víctimas.

—Después de eso, la base lunar quedó destruida en su totalidad. Los pocos operativos que quedaban huyeron de ahí. Actualmente el lugar está irreconocible. —Se lamentó el adolescente de smoking.

—Número Cinco aun no entiende en qué parte entramos nosotros.

—¿Bromeas? Yo no entiendo nada. —exclamó Cuatro.

—No interrumpas, esto se pone más interesante. —dijo Tres.

—Bueno, somos una pieza muy importante —afirmó Uno—, yo les dije cómo desactivar el teserracto. Solo nosotros lo sabemos… nosotros del futuro. Por eso la misión es hacerlos recordar la solución a este lío.

—Y el tiempo no está de nuestro lado. Pasó algo inesperado; no sabemos por qué, pero Padre trajo a su versión del pasado. Y con los dos al acecho, es cuestión de segundos que nos ataquen. Así que trabajaremos en cubierto. —explicó 74.239 adolescente.

—Porque ambos Padres nos reconocerían, ¿cierto? —continuó la asiática.

— ¿Tú sí entendiste? —cuestionó el rubio.

—Correcto, Tres, ¡y presta más atención, Cuatro! —retó el niño de mandil—, pero mientras no levantemos sospechas todo marchará bien.

—Si me acompañan a esta pantalla observarán ciertas recopilaciones que hicimos de sus vidas actuales para que sepan a quiénes se enfrentarán. —explicó el moreno adolescente. Todos le siguieron hacia un proyector que mostraba imágenes en la pared.

—Y créanme, chicos, las cosas han cambiado. —dijo Nigel triste.

—Entonces, ¿ya te creció cabello? —bufó Dos.

—¡Osea hellow, eso no importa! —exclamó el calvito.

—Por como respondió parece que no. —susurró Cinco. Los otros tres rieron fuerte.

—Ya dejen de burlarse de mi calvicie o no sigo en la caricatura, gracias. —comentó Uno cruzando los brazos.

—Solo recuerden —interrumpió Infinito—, ustedes ya no son amigos, ni chicos del barrio, tampoco adolescentes normales. No se sorprendan por lo que están a punto de ver. Dicho esto, número Uno, ¿puedes?

Sus risas se detuvieron de golpe, ahora se sentían preocupados por lo que les iban a mostrar.

—De acuerdo, empezaré contigo, Cinco.

—Está bien, mientras no sea como mi hermana no habrá problema. —La morena sonrió pero al ver a Nigel agachar la cabeza su semblante cambió— ¿por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?

—Solo… observa. —El inglés encendió el proyector.

En pantalla se mostró un típico día escolar: jóvenes paseando por los pasillos; conversando con los amigos y, quizás, con alguna nueva conquista; buscando cuadernos en los casilleros; estableciendo citas. Todo normal hasta que apareció una chica de aspecto tosco y rudo; su ropa lo confirmaba, unos leggins y chaqueta corta de cuero azules, una blusa negra por dentro, su cabello ondulado siempre alborotado, en cada oreja dos perforaciones. La gente le abría paso, sabían que si se metían con ella era una pérdida segura. Nadie se enfrentaba a Abigail, si apreciaban su vida no lo hacían; no con la chica que encerraba en los casilleros a quien se le pegara la gana, los arrojaba al bote de basura así fueran más pequeños que ella o les lanzaba comida a la cara en la hora del almuerzo. Y disfrutaba hacerlo, simplemente le encantaba. Cinco tragó saliva al ver su nuevo aspecto, estaba claro que no se parecía a Cree, era mucho peor.

—¿Eres bravucona? ¡Genial, bienvenida al club! —comentó Cuatro con mucha emoción. Alzó su mano para chocarlas con Abby, pero ella le miró con molestia—. Solo decía —murmuró.

—Otro detalle es que tienes compañía para hacer tus asuntos —continuó Uno.

—¿Quiénes? —dijo ella con curiosidad.

En la proyección, Abby se acercaba a dos muchachas. Una rubia, cabello lacio, jeans cortos, blusa naranja mangas largas cubierta por una chaqueta negra de cuero sin mangas; la otra era pelirroja con un mechón tinturado de verde, piel colorada con pecas en el rostro, una blusa verde oscuro, leggins negros y encima una falda corta naranja. La morena sacudió una funda llena de huevos podridos; las otras dos jóvenes sonrieron bastante porque eso era lo que les faltaba para molestar a los miembros de la orquesta. Un nerd caminó por ahí, olvidando el peligro al que se exponía. La rubia fue a pedirle "amablemente" su tarea de historia, el muy valiente se negó a entregarla. Diez minutos después, el mismo niño colgaba de su ropa interior en el asta de la bandera. Los estudiantes disfrutaban escuchar los llantos y súplicas del muchacho, en especial esas tres chicas que ahora estaban acompañadas a dos varones de mayor edad: un rubio de cuerpo fornido y un moreno de temple tranquilo.

El sector V no abría más la boca simplemente porque no podía.

—¿Esa era 86? —dijo Dos.

—¡Y 362! —exclamó Tres.

—¡Y ese es Mauricio! —añadió Cinco.

—Y el de acá es Chad, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Cuatro.

—Ellos también fueron decomisionados —prosiguió Uno—, los cinco juntos se encargan de asustar al resto de estudiantes, cumplen muy bien con su "trabajo". Ahora, creo que debemos avanzar, así que te toca, Cuatro.

—¿Mi-mi turno? Está bien. —dijo nervioso el rubio.

Recostado en su silla dentro de clases, alzó la mirada cuando sintió que alguien le golpeteó el hombro. Miró con desprecio a quien le había despertado de su sueño, una morocha que tímidamente le extendió una pequeña nota. "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" se leía en el papel. Sus ojos se posaron entre el escrito y la muchacha, la examinaba con suma atención. El timbre de final de hora sonó, él rompió la hoja en pedazos y los lanzó a su cara, ella cerró los ojos al recibir los trozos. Sonrió de lado y se despidió con la mano dejándola con el corazón aplastado y humillado. Así era Wally, un joven que se robaba el suspiro de muchas, algunas capaces hasta de abandonar a sus novios. Pero a él no le importaba nada de eso, solo se concentraba en su vida, como un alma solitaria que se cuidaba por sí sola. Se había vuelto musculoso y (muy) atractivo, aunque todavía de baja estatura; portaba un abrigo naranja con las mangas recortadas, con la capucha siempre cubriéndole el cabello. Se sentaba solo en el almuerzo, escogía la última esquina en las horas de clase, no conversaba con nadie. No tenía amigos y no se esforzaba por buscarlos, solo se dedicaba a sus asuntos sin interesarle los sentimientos de otras personas. Eso era lo que se veía en pantalla.

Hubo un inconfortable silencio en la habitación, Cuatro sintió como las miradas de sus compañeros le caían encima. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de la atención, aunque ahora solo tenía una duda en mente.

—Pero, no entiendo —habló el australiano—, si soy así, ¿qué pasó con mi novia?

—¿Cuál novia? — inquirió el inglés. Notó que Wally agarró la mano de Kuki cuando formuló la pregunta–. Entonces, ¿ustedes ya…?

—Te has perdido de algunas cosas, amigo —expresó Dos posando una mano en el hombro de Uno.

—Quiero saber qué pasó —exigió el rubio.

—Recuerda que hemos olvidado todo. Si ustedes fueron… son, novios. Ahora eso no vale —explicó Nigel.

Había luchado tanto por conseguir su amor, y ahora por un borrado de memoria ¿su relación no significaba nada? Sintió un hueco en el estómago y frunció el ceño. Todos percibieron su molestia; Kuki para tranquilizarlo se arrimó a su hombro y le mostró una dulce sonrisa con los ojitos cerrados. Wally respiró profundo y acarició su cabello.

—Sé que no ayuda mucho, pero Tres también ha cambiado bastante.

—¿Soy mala ahora?

—Solo miren la pantalla.

Cuando los varones la veían, sonreían por impulso, le dedicaban halagos y siempre cumplían todo lo que pidiese; las mujeres, por otro lado, le sentían envidia, murmuraban a sus espaldas y siempre la criticaban. Ella, y su grupo de amigas, conformaban las chicas populares de la secundaria. No se podía esperar menos de Kuki, tan dulce, encantadora, carismática; conseguía todo lo que deseaba con solo tronar sus dedos. Y le gustaba aprovecharse de ese don y despreciar a quienes no lo poseían. Su negro cabello liso y largo, su suave piel, su esbelto cuerpo, vestida con una corta falda color negro, blusa sin mangas de color verde y zapatos de tacón alto; ella era perfecta y estaba consciente de aquello.

Los niños se acercaron a la pantalla para distinguir a las acompañantes de la japonesa. Descubrieron que eran número 23, número 10 y quien por corto tiempo fue número 49. Aunque ahora solo eran conocidas como Virginia, Catherine y Lizzie.

—¿Lizzie también fue decomisionada? —dijo Tres.

—Padre quiso asegurarse que ningún adolescente recordara cualquier indicio de la organización, por lo que también borró la memoria de quienes estuvieron relacionados con nosotros, como Lizzie. Aunque número 23 pudo huir de la decomisión masiva en la Luna, con el tiempo también le suprimieron sus recuerdos, junto a mi prima —aclaró Uno—, ninguna de ellas se acuerda algo de los chicos del barrio.

"Gracias, primor." Volvieron a prestar atención al video donde Kuki estaba cómodamente sentada mientras un chico limpiaba su pupitre y otro sostenía sus libros. Sus amigas disfrutaban del mismo privilegio y, además, se burlaban de los muchachos que las ayudaban. Como líder de las porristas era exigente, autoritaria y perfeccionista, sacaba de quicio a sus compañeras de equipo pero eso la tenía sin cuidado. Ella siempre ganaba al final. Su simpatía le hacía obtener la victoria en los concursos de belleza y si alguien quería opacarla, simplemente afrontaría terribles consecuencias. Era la preferida de los profesores porque siempre dejaba el nombre de la escuela en alto al llenarla de trofeos. Sacaba las mejores notas, no porque fuera la más aplicada, una leve sonrisa y colocarse el cabello detrás de su oreja era suficiente para que el maestro le regalara una buena calificación; y si no bastaba con eso, les complacía ciertos favores especiales. En el video se mostraba a la asiática acariciando la espalda del profesor de matemáticas mientras él le guiñaba ojo y aseguraba con llave la puerta del aula de clases.

—¿Qué pasará ahí dentro? —inquirió temerosa Tres.

—Yo no sé, ve la pantalla —respondió inocentemente Uno.

—¿Por qué el profesor se saca los zapatos? —preguntó Cinco.

—¿Y la leva? —añadió Dos.

—¿Y la corbata? —apuntó Cuatro.

—¡Muy bien, ya vieron suficiente! —intervino Infinito adolescente antes de que observaran lo peor.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Que iba a hacer? —reclamó Tres. Infinito se rascó la nuca y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… no tengo nada que explicar, ustedes olvidarán eso, ¿de acuerdo? —Ellos asintieron con la cabeza aunque se sintieron inconformes con la respuesta.

—Te dije que borraras esa parte. —El moreno le susurró entre dientes a su pervertido amigo.

—Es solo que… no quería perderlo para siempre. —El científico mostraba una sonrisa más y más grande hasta que recibió un cocacho en la cabeza de parte del otro joven.

—Supongo que el turno de Tres acabó. Así que seguiré contigo, Dos —concluyó Uno.

—¡Genial, ya quiero ver cuán diferente soy! —expresó el regordete con emoción.

En la pared se visualizó a un muchacho arrimado a un casillero; era obeso, cabello castaño, camisa celeste y con un gorro en la cabeza. Con ansias desenvolvió un paquete de hamburguesa del interior de su mochila, se lamió los labios y le dio un gran mordisco al alimento. Migajas y restos de salsa se pegaban en su rostro mientras él seguía devorando como si fuera animal.

—Bueno, no ha cambiado nada. —bufó Cinco.

—¡Oye, yo no como así! —se defendió Dos.

—Si estás igualito de panzón. —señaló Cuatro.

—Debes reconocer tu verdad, Dos. —añadió Tres.

—¿Cómo creen, mis chavos? Ese _no_ es número Dos. —intervino Uno. Incluso Hoagie se sorprendió ante tal respuesta.

—Si ese no soy yo, ¿entonces quién? —indagó el castaño. Nigel apuntó a la pantalla.

"Oye, chamaco, ¿qué rayos haces en mi casillero". El gordo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cuando el atractivo muchacho caucásico de cabello castaño lo empujó lejos con hamburguesa y todo. Los niños abrieron los ojos y la boca al notar que el dedo del inglés señalaba a ese guapo joven. Al verdadero Hoagie le habían favorecido mucho los años, adelgazó bastante; aunque dentro de su camiseta blanca resaltaba su bien formado pectoral, producto de pertenecer al equipo de fútbol americano. Encima llevaba una camisa celeste desabrochada, pantalones cafés y una gorra del mismo color. Su seductor cuerpo junto a su extrovertida personalidad lo hacían merecedor de ser conocido como uno de los más populares y codiciados de la secundaria.

Hoagie rió con fuerza al observar a sus amigos jugar con la maleta del regordete, lanzándola entre todos para que él no la pudiera atrapar; se unió a la diversión hasta que un profesor les llamó la atención pero salieron exentos del castigo porque el entrenador fue a su defensa y rescate, chocó su mano con quien tenía a su lado: un chico de cabello como anaranjado con mechones rubios, usaba lentes oscuros y un grueso chaleco café. Al verlo de cerca, Dos lo reconoció de inmediato. Era Ace o, como él lo conocía, "El niño" con quien tuvo hace tiempo un enfrentamiento en el cielo, parecía que ahora fueran amigos de años. El resto pudo diferenciar a los dos sobrantes, ex-agentes de KND. Bartie, o número 35, niño que fue fuerte y dedicado a la organización, conocido también por su ligera timidez, lucía como si hubiera dejado todo eso atrás para convertirse en un mandón. Aunque más sorprendente fue contemplar al que por años había sido jefe de la Base Ártica, instructor de los nuevos cadetes, leal y valiente agente: número 60. En el proyector se observaba como sus prioridades se habían reducido a revisar que su flequillo estuviera bien peinado para impresionar a la chica que pasó a su lado.

El celular del castaño sonó, sonrió de lado cuando leyó el mensaje. Después de un rato, en las afueras del colegio, una linda rubia se encontraba recostada en sus piernas; más tarde, restregaba su nariz con la de una hermosa pelinegra dentro de una cafetería; en el parque una esbelta castaña lo abrazaba mientras le acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. Había salido con las tres chicas el mismo día; ese era su estilo de vida, conocer diferentes mujeres que pudieran aprovechar el privilegio de tenerlo aunque sea minutos porque para él una no era suficiente y mientras fueran más mucho mejor. Le encantaba esa vida.

Ningún miembro del sector V imaginó que su futuro sería así, que tantos buenos operativos se hubieran convertido en típicos adolescentes sin otro propósito que vestirse bien para el próximo baile. Ya no querían seguir viendo pero todavía tenían una curiosidad.

—¿Tú como eres? —Se atrevió a preguntar Cinco. Uno suspiró y bajó la mirada, sus amigos se preocuparon por eso.

—Lo único que les advierto… es que traten de no reírse cuando lo vean. —expresó con burla el niño del smoking.

—Gracias, número Infinito —respondió el aludido de manera sarcástica—, bueno yo… solo les digo que las cosas han cambiado.

Al darse cuenta que el moreno bromeaba, los niños empezaron a reír; más cuando Tres señaló la cabeza calva de su exlíder.

— ¡Ya párenle y vean el video! —habló irritado el pelón.

En escena se asomó la cabeza pelada del chico con lentes oscuros, miró a todos lados con sigilo; una vez que se aseguró que el área estaba vacía, suspiró aliviado y caminó con tranquilidad por los pasillos. De súbito tintineó la campana de cambio de hora y una avalancha de estudiantes, que venían en sentido contrario, se encaminó hacia él. Cada quien aprovechó la oportunidad para propinarle un buen golpe o empujón; insultos, burlas, rechazos, era lo único que se escuchaba por parte de los alumnos y es que todos sabían con quién se metían, sabían que por mucho abuso que recibiese él nunca protestaría o reclamaría. Cuando la multitud se marchó pudo sacudir su buzo rojo del polvo, acomodarse sus gafas y levantarse del suelo mientras murmuraba cosas para sí mismo. Esa era la vida diaria de Nigel Uno, el más marginado de la secundaria, a quien nadie le prestaba atención pero era objeto de las más miserables humillaciones. Eso incluía a sus antiguos amigos.

Antes de entrar al aula sintió como alguien le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared; abrió los ojos después del zamarreo para observar a su agresor o, en ese caso, agresora. Abby le exigió con palabras amenazantes su dinero; de manera torpe buscó en su bolsillo los pocos dólares que tenía con la esperanza de que ella no le golpeara pero sucedió todo lo contrario. A mitad de jornada se encontraba recogiendo libros de su casillero, cuando obtuvo los necesarios no se percató que alguien caminaba al frente; ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo. Wally se puso de pie molesto y pateó con fuerza los libros del inglés. En la hora del almuerzo, ya solo faltaba una persona para su turno en la fila, sin embargo, las cuatro reinas comandadas por Kuki le ordenaron que se hiciera a un lado, intentó reclamar pero fue interrumpido cuando colocaron pudin de tapioca en su cabeza. Para la última hora, decidió sentarse en una esquina en la mitad del curso, pero tampoco encontró paz ahí porque Hoagie lo quitó de su asiento, después de replicar que él no lo había comprado lo abalanzaron hacia el basurero desde el segundo piso del edificio. Su vida era un desastre.

Los cuatro chicos alzaron una ceja y lentamente inclinaron la cabeza hacia el mismo lado y al mismo tiempo.

—Así que, ¿ni siquiera eres de los no populares? —preguntó Cuatro.

—Al parecer no eres… ¡nada! —dijo Dos.

—Lo que pasa es que no me junto con nadie —respondió Uno.

—O nadie se junta contigo **—** bufó Cinco.

—Tan solo eres líder de tus amigos imaginarios —añadió Tres entre risas, provocando que los demás se unieran a su burla con fuertes risotadas; Uno solo hacía muecas para disimular su molestia.

—¡Saben, eso no es nada gracioso! —expresó 74.239 con un tono serio; los chicos detuvieron su diversión—. Es más gracioso como lo apodan: "El desquiciado." —Rieron con más fuerza acompañados del científico.

—¡Cállense, pero ya! Sé que no soy el más popular y su conejillo de indias, pero esa no es razón para burlarse—. El inglés trató de levantar su moral.

Después de calmarse, observaron la pantalla en completo silencio.

—Bueno… ahora entiendo que hemos cambiado mucho y será complicado hacer recordar a nuestros adolescentes —dijo Cuatro.

—No parece tan difícil, solo tenemos que convencer a una bravucona, un solitario, una presumida, un mujeriego y un desquiciado que nos ayuden —añadió Dos con los hombros encogidos.

—Entonces, ¡manos a la obra! —exclamó Tres.

—Es que eso no es todo, chicos. Fuera fácil si solo lidiáramos con nuestras personalidades, pero hay más y es peor de lo que creen —acotó Uno.

—Como dije antes, ustedes no son simples adolescentes —Infinito joven se acercó a ellos—. Piensen en esto. Siempre lucharon contra Padre, él pudo darse cuenta de su capacidad y habilidades. Estuvo buscando adoptar nuevos hijos, ¿quiénes creen que lideraron su lista?

El silencio de parte del sector se apoderó del ambiente. Sólo había un significado a las palabras del moreno.

—¿Significa que ahora somos malos? —expresó Cinco.

—¿Pero malos con "m" de "maníacos" o "m" de "mansitos"? —inquirió Tres mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Quizás seamos malos como Excuseitor —indicó Dos— unos villanos inofensivos que nunca lograron lastimar a los Chicos del barrio, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo les explico? —74.239 hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Fueron el sector que más problemas le causaron a Padre, su potencial superaba en gran medida a varios agentes que tenían cargos similares a los suyos, añadan las cuentas pendientes que número Uno se agregó. Si yo les digo que sus habilidades ahora son empleadas para el mal, ¡¿creen que se trate de una pequeñez?! En pocas palabras, ¡son más malos que todos los villanos que combatieron juntos! ¡Solo miren como los Chicos del Barrio de ahora los consideran!

Se visualizó un subterráneo mal oliente por las cañerías a su alrededor, en el lugar donde menos chorreaba tenía una pequeña tarima de madera desgastada; en las paredes habían grafitis con las iniciales KND mal trazadas; un grupo considerable de pequeños infantes se cubrían la cabeza de las gruesas gotas que expulsaban las tuberías, en sus rostros se percibía un aura de determinación y valentía, aunque también deseo de poder siquiera sentarse en una silla. Así lucían las actuales ceremonias de graduación de los nuevos reclutas, escondidos entre las sombras por temor a que los encontraran y atacaran, por eso es que muy pocos querían unirse a la organización a esas alturas. A la plataforma subió el líder supremo, número 55, un niño de once años que nunca mostraba temor o desesperación porque sabía que debía dar el ejemplo de fortaleza a sus compañeros: daría su discurso de bienvenida, a sus espaldas se había colocado una enorme cortina.

—Por último, recuerden, existe un grupo de villanos que son los peores. Ellos no tienen piedad con nadie, ni siquiera con los más pequeños, por eso nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo. Nuevos reclutas, deben odiarlos con todo sus ser o los comerán vivos —expresó el líder con convicción— Ahora, ¡demuéstrenme cuánto los aborrecen! ¡Les presento a sus peores pesadillas desde hoy!

Al revelar lo que había tras el telón, los chiquillos mostraron semblantes de rabia, empezaron a abuchear a la imagen que consistía en un enorme cartel de ellos vestidos con los trajes de ninjadolescentes; Wally y Kuki se encontraban a la derecha; Abby y Hoagie al lado contrario; en medio aparecía una sombra con la silueta de Nigel. Algunos de los agentes agitaron los puños; otros mostraban los dientes o gruñían pero la furia se desató por completo cuando número 55 gritó:

— ¡DNT, la escoria de los Chicos del Barrio!

En ese instante, todos los agentes se abalanzaron a la fotografía para destruirla con deprecio, coraje, rencor, ¡venganza! El sector V podía sentir cómo cada golpe iba dirigido a ellos; jamás habían presenciado que la organización entera odiara tanto a algún villano, a ninguno. El único deseo de esos niños era verlos derrotados, imposibilitados, que rogaran por piedad, acabarlos, dejarlos hecho polvo; así como quedó la imagen.

—¿Ahora ven a lo que nos referimos? —expresó 74.239 señalando la pantalla.

En otra escena, los niños corrían con desesperación para eludir los rayos que los atacaban, muchos ya habían sido noqueados, las escasas fuerzas que mantenían eran para defenderse con lo que tuvieran a su alcance. Gritaban como si fueran héroes en una guerra que ya hace tiempo había dejado de ser apta para su resistencia; sus guaridas eran destruidas, sus municiones se agotaban, sus esperanzas se desvanecían. Una fuerte explosión bloqueó la única salida disponible, entre el humo se observó cinco sombras, cada una con un rayo decomisionador. Cuando las siluetas se hicieron visibles, solo se los veía sonreír porque no había mejor placer para ellos que atacar niños sin piedad.

—El "amado" sector V quedó en el ayer. Lo que recuerda KND de ustedes… es lo que les han hecho —comentó el adolescente científico.

—Padre los entrenó por mucho tiempo para que lo único que tuvieran en mente fuera acabar con la organización —dijo número Infinito—. Supongo que si les sorprendió saber cuánto cambiaron en su vida diaria, les impactará conocer qué son ahora.

—Número Cinco. —comenzó el joven moreno—. Todos los ninjadolescentes están bajo tu mando porque eres su líder. Conforme ha avanzado el tiempo, los jóvenes se han vuelto más despiadados, son más eficaces para atacar e incluso torturar a los niños. Tu hermana dejó un legado excepcional que tú lograste superar en poco tiempo. Nadie te ha visto caer una sola vez, eres de las guerreras más fuertes del lado del mal. —Abby escondió los ojos bajo su gorra y respiró profundo.

—Número Cuatro. —habló el pequeño de smoking—. Tus tácticas de defensa le vinieron muy bien a Padre, prácticamente eres su arma destructora. Toda tu destreza en combate mano a mano es utilizada contra los niños. Nada te puede detener, te ordenaron eliminar a cualquier mocoso que se entrometa en el camino y lo cumples. Tu misión es ganar esta batalla, no importa cuál sea el costo. —Wally hizo puños sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Número Tres. —prosiguió el científico adolescente—. Siempre fuiste experta para las distracciones y eso no ha cambiado. Te muestras como un ángel dulce y débil pero en el momento menos esperado ¡liberas tus garras! Y aunque todos sepan que eres tramposa no pueden resistirse a tu encanto, hasta algunos niños te admiran, lo que usas como ventaja para borrarles la memoria sin algún signo de misericordia o clemencia. Porque una vez que caen en tus redes, no pueden salir. —Kuki tragó saliva y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

—Número Dos, uno de los científicos más audaces que hemos tenido… sí, lo admití, ¡pero no lo repetiré! —expuso 74.239—, tu inteligencia ha incrementado la producción de armas que ahora son más peligrosas y potentes, con tus creaciones se ha podido decomisionar a la tercera parte de la organización con éxito y rápido. No importa cuánto progresen los Chicos del Barrio en defensa y municiones, nada se compara a tu letal contraataque. —Hoagie se llevó la mano a la nuca y negó con la cabeza.

—Y número Uno, hijo del legendario número Cero; ahora nadie te recuerda de esa manera —tomó la palabra nuevamente Infinito adolescente—, tú no eres un ninjadolescente, sino otra clase de villano, el terror de KND, algunos se atreven a decir que hasta peor que Padre. Eres su "heredero", te brindó su poder, te enseñó sus técnicas, te implantó su maldad. Si tu equipo es malo, tú no te les comparas, siendo capaz de casi incendiar una escuela entera solo porque estaba poblada de niños. Eres la mano derecha de Padre, dominas a toda la comunidad adulta, un nuevo espectro. El líder detrás de todo esto. —Los cuatro le miraron sorprendidos, Nigel agachó la cabeza con mucha pena. Siempre sospechó que su tío estaría tras suyo para reclutarlo del lado del mal, más que su cumpleaños número trece estaba cerca, solo que, nunca imaginó que fuera capaz de ser tan cruel y despiadado. Que todos fueran así.

—Y eso no es todo… —74.239 estaba a punto de prender la pantalla, pero Uno lo detuvo.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente.

—Lo que acaban de ver no se compara a lo que han hecho.

—No necesitamos más para entender que somos unos traidores. —Se dirigió a su equipo—. Yo sé lo que sienten, mis chavos. Pero no estén decepcionados de sí mismos, porque estamos aquí para acabar con este feo futuro de una buena vez. Demostrémosle a todos que pueden confiar en nosotros aunque algunos no nos quieran creer. ¡Vamos a limpiar nuestro nombre! Gracias a esta máquina del tiempo, no será tarde para empezar, ¿están conmigo?

Los niños se miraron a sí mismos y a él; poco a poco sus rostros de temor cambiaron a uno de convicción.

—Si no lo hacemos, nadie lo hará —dijo Dos, acto seguido hizo un saludo militar—. Cuenta conmigo.

—Y conmigo. —Tres alzó su mano y la agitó con euforia—. Este futuro esta del asco.

—Acabaremos con todos los que lastimen a los chicos del barrio, incluyéndonos —añadió Cuatro mientras tronaba sus dedos.

—En pocas palabras, estamos dentro —concluyó Cinco con una sonrisa, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo—. Por cierto, creo que necesitas esto, jefe.

Uno se sorprendió al ver de nuevo esas gafas, que representaban más que un objeto para él. Sonrió agradecido a la morena y vio al resto de su equipo, asintió con la cabeza, las tomó y las colocó en su rostro. Alzó su mirada en son de orgullo.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

De inmediato, el dientón adolescente se encaminó a una computadora, tecleó algunos números y mostró en la pantalla unas coordenadas.

—Señores, este es el paso uno.

X-X-X-X-X

Padre golpeteaba con impaciencia sus dedos contra el escritorio mientras observaba con detenimiento a su acompañante: Padre, su versión del pasado, quien viajó sin permiso a la época actual y, de la nada, se atrevía a sugerirle una propuesta que alteraba sus ya elaborados propósitos, propósitos que lo habían ayudado a acabar casi por completo con la organización o a capturar a los miembros del sector V para hacerlos sus secuaces. El espectro no le ahorcaba sólo porque estaba consciente que se haría daño a sí mismo.

—Créeme, esta idea es mucho más ingeniosa y de igual manera dominarás el mundo —expresó el joven villano.

—¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Yo logré que el mundo esté bajo mi merced! Son contados los agentes sobrevivientes.

—Yo no pienso alejarme de tu plan, pero siempre se puede… mejorar las cosas. Supón que esto es una simple corrección a tu "magnífico método". Además, somos la misma persona, algo de confianza no estaría mal.

—Entiende —habló con desgano el malvado del futuro—, que si alteramos un poco las cosas podrían salir mal.

—O, simplemente, acabamos todo más rápido. —insistió su contraparte.

Padre suspiró. Al parecer su juventud no pensaba callarse con nada así que le hizo señas para que explicara su oferta. El otro adulto tomó un rayo decomisionador e implantó en el cargador un pequeño pedazo de un circuito integrado, apuntó hacia la ventana y disparó al infinito. Una ráfaga de humo infestó el lugar en cuestión de segundos; ese tiro había aumentado la potencia del rayo a un grado excepcional. El espectro mayor se puso de pie, levantó ambas cejas, llevó su mano a la barbilla y miró con asombro a su versión del pasado; jamás había meditado en que esa pieza de metal mejoraría sus técnicas. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir el objeto completo propiedad de los Chicos del barrio. Ellos usaban ese chip para controlar las vías de comunicación, almacenaje de municiones, la cantidad de agentes, entre otras cosas importantes. Padre sonrió de lado mientras encendía una pantalla táctil que se dividió en cinco compartimientos, luego habló por un micrófono; sabía exactamente a quiénes enviar para robar el artefacto.

—Queridos hijos, les tengo una nueva misión.

* * *

 **Transmisión** **interrumpida.**

* * *

 **¿Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**X-X-X-X-X: cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: escena que transcurre al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 **Transmisión restablecida.**

Ya hace tiempo que los agentes dejaron de formar equipos. Ahora los sectores estaban compuestos por casi veinte operativos y las guaridas eran escasas puesto que la mayoría habían sido ya destruidas. Cada quien trabajaba por su cuenta y se defendía por sí mismo, sólo a fin de mes se reunían la mayoría de miembros de la organización en el único lugar que todavía no había sido encontrado por los villanos: el refugio del sector X, aunque eso cambiaría ese día. Los niños estaban concentrados leyendo sus reportes, cargando sus municiones o investigando información cuando, de repente, sonó la alarma que anunciaba a un proyectil desconocido acercándose; nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cuando el explosivo impactó y formó un agujero en la pared. Mientras tosían, se levantaban del suelo o llamaban a sus compañeros, del humo emergieron cinco sombras. A ningún niño se le hizo difícil reconocerlos; no sabían cómo llegaron o qué querían, pero no los dejarían salirse con la suya. Mirándolos con desprecio, se colocaron en pose de batalla mientras esperaban la típica orden que ellos siempre usaban. Una vez que escucharon "¡chicos del barrio, a sus posiciones!", corrieron a su encuentro para enfrentarlos.

Los ninjadolescentes veían encantados cómo los niños se acercaban a ellos para atacar; consideraban fácil la tarea que se les había encomendado y cada uno estaba dispuesto a llevarse ese chip sin importar quién se entrometiera en su camino. Porque, aunque no se llevaran bien entre ellos, la única razón por la que les gustaba unirse era acabar con los chicos del barrio, luchar contra ellos y borrarles su memoria. Después de todo, esa era la misión principal de DNT.

—Que comience la fiesta —susurró Abby mientras sacaba dos rayos y disparaba sin cesar. Cada uno tomó una dirección diferente para encontrar el aparato.

Tres agentes se interpusieron en el camino de Hoagie, lanzando chicles y mostaza de sus pistolas. El castaño activó un escudo que protegió todo su cuerpo de los proyectiles y bostezó para burlarse de sus contrincantes quienes, al verlo, dispararon con más furia. Él sonrió de lado y con sus dedos contó hasta tres. Cuando terminó, las municiones de los niños se agotaron y ellos se miraron entre sí asustados. El joven tronó los huesos del cuello y se señaló a sí mismo. De inmediato, transformó su escudo en una plataforma voladora, se trepó encima y comenzó su embestida contra los operativos que no tuvieron otra opción que correr para evitar que el rayo decomisionador, que disparaba como metralleta, les alcanzara.

Por otro lado, un niño corrió con ímpetu hacia Wally. Estaba dispuesto a asestarle un porrazo con su bastón de metal, pero cuando llegó no pudo tocarlo porque su oponente extrajo un bastón similar de detrás de su espalda. Ambos metales chocaron entre sí. El güero trató de agredir primero dirigiendo su vara a la cabeza del niño, mas aquel esquivó su ataque al deslizarse entre sus piernas. El agente buscó los pies del muchacho para impactarlo, pero el rubio de un salto evadió el bastonazo. Después lanzó su vara en el aire, tomó al infante y pateó su estómago haciéndolo soltar su bastón para quebrarlo en dos con un rodillazo. En ese instante, su vara descendió directo a su mano y él la giró para golpear por última vez al pequeño como si fuera pelota de béisbol.

A la izquierda, Kuki fue bloqueada por dos agentes que se colocaron uno delante y otro atrás para que no escapara. La asiática sonrió e indicó con su dedo índice que el de adelante se acercara. Fue una mala decisión porque el pequeño no supo qué hacer cuando sintió su brazo torcerse por el agarre de la chica quien lo alzó de su extremidad herida, haciéndolo gritar, y lo arrojó al de atrás. El niño logró eludirlo y, rápidamente, arrojó cajas de jugo de naranja a la joven. La precisión con la que ella evadía los proyectiles era casi perfecta; sus saltos, volteretas, movimientos, era como si el agente lanzaba las municiones simplemente para que la japonesa se luciera. Se acercó para patear lejos el arma del infante y a él arrojarlo hacia donde estaba el otro agente que recién se levantaba, pero volvió a caer con el otro encima suyo. La muchacha no hizo más que acomodarse el flequillo de su cabello cuando terminó.

Abby se encontraba en medio de una ronda que habían formado cuatro chicos; ellos se intimidaban y encogían de temor al percibir la calma de la morena. Se quedaron inmóviles por un instante, observándose. El más arriesgado decidió agredirla primero, aunque sólo atacó al aire porque ella dio un salto rápido. La chica aventó su puño en la cara del segundo que se acercó; el tercero fue hacia su persona con golpes y patadas constantes que ni rozaron su cuerpo. Ella aprovechó para agarrar los hombros del chiquillo y estampar su cabeza con la de él para que cayera al suelo. Cuando los dos primeros se le volvieron a aproximar, la chica se agachó y giró su pierna a los pies de ellos para desplomarlos una vez más. El último que estaba tras su espalda pensó atacarla por sorpresa, pero la morena lo observó de reojo y al instante que lo iba a atacar, un rayo noqueó al niño. La muchacha no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era, suficiente con sentir el calor que emanaban las bolas de fuego que él tiraba a los dos agentes con quienes estaba luchando.

Nigel devolvía cualquier proyectil con una porción extra de ardor logrando que todos se dispersaran de su camino. Utilizó volteretas para evitar las pocas pelotas de tenis que le lanzaron y se topó con la espalda de Abigail. A ambos los cercaron una ronda de seis agentes que se les abalanzaron al mismo tiempo. Él la levantó tomándola de los brazos para que girara y pateara a cada uno de ellos; ninguno quedó libre del veloz impacto y Abby aterrizó encima de uno. Cuatro de ellos se pusieron de pie. Al notarlo, el inglés tomó a uno de los derribados y lo usó como soga para arrojar a tres nuevamente al suelo. De inmediato volteó y unió sus manos para formar una especie de escalón en donde la morena pudiera treparse y diera una media luna en el aire que iba dirigido para el último pequeño que permanecía de la ronda; el pobre no pudo evadir ese golpe.

Con el camino despejado, los cuatro se detuvieron para tomar un respiro antes de adentrarse a la guarida.

—¿Quién dijo que se detengan? —expresó con ira el líder—, no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo. —Su mano formó una bola de fuego para derribar a un agente que se había levantado con la intención de activar unos misiles que se hallaban en la pared. —Me pregunto qué harían ustedes sin mí—se burló del resto quienes lo observaban con furia, él levantó las manos y los hombros—. Solo les digo la verdad, así que dejen de mirarme de ese modo. Gilligan, ve al cuarto de controles y desactiva toda la seguridad. Lincoln, Beatles, háganle guardia y no permitan que nadie se entrometa. Sanban, tú vienes conmigo al sótano para llevarnos el chip. Y ya no vuelvan a cometer estupideces, ¡andando!—Ellos siguieron inmóviles por unos segundos mientras lo veían ir directo al sótano de la base. Él siempre disfrutaba herirles el ego, era como una clase de venganza para su deleite.

—¿Acaso se cree el único que hace bien su trabajo? —La asiática siempre se mostraba ofendida ante tales humillaciones—¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

—Siempre se levanta de mal humor. —Hoagie trató de calmarla—. Solo quiere molestar.

—O tal vez es cierto que algunos se concentran en otra cosa —bufó Abby con una sonrisa malévola. La japonesa le miró y rodó los ojos—. Al cuarto de controles ¡ahora!—mandó.

—Como ordenes, jefe —respondió Wally con sarcasmo; la morena le asestó un golpe y caminó primero al lugar, seguida de los dos muchachos que andaban con fastidio. Kuki suspiró y fue donde se había dirigido Nigel.

A unos pocos metros de llegar a la habitación de controles, un robot gigante comandado por un niño se interpuso en el paso de los tres jóvenes. El robot corrió hacia ellos pero los adolescentes saltaron muy alto para lanzar un golpe.

Por otro lado, Nigel luchaba contra dos agentes devolviendo, con suma precisión, los ataques de sus oponentes el doble de doloroso. Sin embargo, no se percató que encima de él otros dos extendían una red con la intención de atraparlo. Dieron un salto, pero antes de cumplir su objetivo, Kuki les propinó una patada para lanzarlos lejos contra una pared. Ella había agarrado el hombro de su compañero para tomar impulso lo que provocó que él perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo.

—¡Ves lo que haces! ¡Yo lo tenía todo controlado! —retó el espectro y con un manotón quitó la mano de la chica.

—Oye, con un "gracias" hubiera bastado —dijo la asiática con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo quédate aquí y no te metas, ¿de acuerdo? —Siguió su camino chocando a propósito su hombro con el de ella.

—Y a ti qué te pasa, ¿eh? —le gritó, pero él decidió ignorarla.

La japonesa se sobaba el hombro, observando fijamente adonde había ido el muchacho. Estaba de espaldas contra los niños que habían atacado a Nigel, quienes ahora se levantaron para atacarla por detrás. Ella consideraba que nadie podía tratarla de ese modo, ¡mucho menos él! Sí, era su líder y todo eso, pero no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados por lo que acababa de hacerle. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos planeando cómo tomar represalias mientras los agentes se le acercaban más. Sus manos se hicieron puños, la impotencia de no poder responderle le frustraba, así que se limitó a lanzar un gruñido tan fuerte y alto, como la niña mimada y engreída que era. Volteó con todas sus fuerzas y tomó la cabeza del niño que se le había aproximado más, lo alzó en el aire y lo estampó en el suelo. El resto quedó perplejo, parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia, pero sucedió lo contrario. Kuki tomó del pie al niño que yacía en el suelo y lo arrojó a dos de ellos. Los demás le atacaron lo mejor que podían, pero para ella no significaba nada. Siempre había sido de las más temidas, razón por la cual, no iba a dejar pasar ese denier.

El robot apuntó con un lanzallamas que Wally evadió al dar una voltereta, después disparó al cañón robótico y los destruyó en su totalidad. El niño quedó sobresaltado mientras miraba temeroso entre el arma y al muchacho. El rubio corrió hacia la máquina que, a tiempo, sacó un tentáculo que lo lanzó lejos aunque aterrizó de pie. Sin embargo, a toda velocidad, el tentáculo intentó aplastarlo pero, a solo unos centímetros, una espada fina lo partió en dos.

—No me lo agradezcas —indicó la morena.

—No pensaba hacerlo —respondió y corrió una vez más hacia el robot.

El agente gritó con potencia aplastando con fuerza la palanca del tentáculo de nuevo, aunque estaba incompleto, era del tamaño suficiente para acorralar a Wally contra la pared y llevarse a Abby consigo. Ninguno de los dos se pudo zafar.

—¡Bien hecho, Beatles!

—¡A mí no me eches la culpa!

El niño reía triunfante debido a que sentía que estaba ganando la batalla, pero en ese momento algo atravesó el cristal de los controles donde estaba. No se percató a tiempo del proyectil que provocó una explosión dentro del robot y que lo expulsó fuera. La máquina se desactivó e hizo inútil al tentáculo que agarraba a los dos. Para cuando se acercaron al niño, este los miraba con confusión y temor mientras se sobaba la cabeza y con sus ojos escaneaba el lugar.

—¿Q…q…quiénes son ustedes?

Los adolescentes se miraron entre sí; ya sabían quién había lanzado esa bomba de decomisión. Él se encontraba arrimado al espaldar de la silla donde se había sentado haciendo que las patas delanteras se levantaran. Con su cañón en mano sopló el humo que sobraba de la boquilla de tal.

—Saben, hay ocasiones en las que ustedes se complican demasiado, solo había que apuntar al niño y ya ¿o qué? ¿Querían lucir sus piruetas? —Hoagie rió burlonamente.

Abby pateó las patas traseras de la silla para que el castaño cayera al suelo.

—¡Si estuviste sentadote todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no fuiste al cuarto de controles!

—¡Con calma, mujer! Ese robot cerraba el paso. Y como ustedes no pudieron con un simple niño, tenía que decomisionarlo.

—Mejor mueve tu trasero a la habitación de controles si no quieres que yo te dé una lección. —Wally amenazó con su puño en alto.

Unos disparos de mostaza eran lanzados hacia ellos. Cinco agentes corrían a su encuentro.

—Ve al cuarto de controles, ahora. —anunció la morena.

—¿Seguros? Porque si no pudieron con un niño…

—¡Muévete! —Ambos gritaron.

—Ta'bueno, pero no se enojen —refutó el castaño y se dirigió al cuarto.

Uno de los agentes se percató del plan de los adolescentes y alertó a los demás para que siguieran a Hoagie, pero Wally y Abby se interpusieron mientras mostraban sus puños.

Dentro de la sala control una niñita con lentes no había notado nada de lo que ocurría afuera. Escuchaba música mientras jugaba la nueva versión de los simios arcoíris. De pronto, sintió un ligero golpe a su hombro que la dejó inconsciente. Hoagie empujó el cuerpo de la infante al suelo y tomó su lugar en la silla; tronó sus dedos mientras estiraba los brazos hacia al frente. Al teclear en la computadora, se topó con una clave que denegaba el acceso. Hoagie suspiró.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿simios arcoíris? —habló mientras escribía lo mencionado y le atinó. En la pantalla se mostraron lo que las cámaras estaban filmando: Kuki peleaba con dos niños; Wally y Abby seguían con los agentes que había visto y Nigel estaba a la entrada del sótano luchando con unos agentes.

—¿Aun no llega? —El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Observó el ícono que desactivaría la seguridad, con un clic bastaba, pero como su líder no llegaba decidió navegar en la red. Encendió el video chat para ver a su amada, a la única chica que amaba, por quien era capaz de estar a su lado incluso si ya salía con su amigo, Patton. Nada era más romántico que un amor secreto, además que era muy sexy.

Una vez que acabaron con quienes los atacaron, los dos adolescentes se dirigieron al sótano. En la entrada vieron el último golpe que lanzaba Kuki a un agente para después colocar su pie encima de la espalda de ese e inmovilizarlo.

—¿Dónde está Nigel? —inquirió Abby.

—Se fue al sótano porque dijo que obtendría el chip "solo" —respondió la asiática, recalcando lo último con desprecio.

—No lo tendrán. —Los tres voltearon al escuchar otra voz que era un niño con un S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. acercándoseles.

—Yo me encargo.—Wally sacó su vara y corrió hacia el agente. Ambas observaron como el rubio le dio una paliza al pequeño.

Para Abby, era como si los golpes fueran dirigidos a ella, y empezó a abrigar el dolor que veía reflejado en el rostro del infante. De inmediato apartó la mirada a otro lado para no seguir observando ese sufrimiento. Esos lapsos de pena compartida se habían vuelto constantes desde hace cierto tiempo, pero ella no podía albergar dichos sentimientos, mucho menos por un niño. Decidió poner su mente en cualquier otra cosa.

Para Kuki era como si sus ojos no pudieran despegarse de ese australiano; siempre había sentido cierta atracción hacia su persona aunque no se llevaran bien porque ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, pero una parte de ella a veces sugería que lo que sentía era más que atracción por el muchacho; unos nervios extraños a veces le atacaban cuando él se le acercaba, más la asiática se había resuelto a jamás prestarle atención a esos sentimientos, por muy fuertes que fueran y que ella no supiera qué es lo que pasaba consigo misma cada vez que pensaba en Wally.

Nigel abrió la puerta del sótano de una patada. Dentro de una vitrina se encontraba el chip conectado a unos cables, pero al primer paso que dio el espectro todas las trampas se activaron. Gruñó y furioso encendió su intercomunicador.

—¡Gilligan, te dije que desactivaras la seguridad!

—¿ _Q-qué? Ah sí, sí... un momento..._ —Del otro lado de la señal se escuchaba la respiración agitada del muchacho y un murmullo de una voz femenina que solo se reía mientras él le indicaba que en un momento concluirían su "asunto pendiente". El inglés alzó una ceja mientras apagaba el intercomunicador.

—¿Pero qué rayos estará haciendo? —dijo para sí mismo. Al segundo las trampas se desactivaron. Agarró el artefacto para irse de inmediato, pero del techo apareció una niña que le caería encima. Él tomó los pies de la agente y la empujó; la muchacha cayó de pie y lo miraba con insensibilidad. —Número 93, líder del sector X, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Sonrió Nigel de manera sarcástica.

—¿Creíste que robar el chip sería sencillo? Esa es la fuente de poder de los chicos del barrio, ¡no permitiremos que te lo lleves!

—¿"Permitiremos"? —expresó una voz femenina. El inglés volteó para ver a la segundo al mando agarrando a un niño por el cuello, a su lado estaban Wally y Kuki—. Si solo quedan ustedes dos, bueno, más o menos. —Lanzó al niño al suelo para que la asiática le apuntara con un rayo de decomisión y con un solo disparo borrarle la memoria de quien fue agente de los chicos del barrio.

—¡No! —93 quiso correr hacia su amigo pero el espectro lanzó una patada en su estómago haciéndola caer de rodillas y dejándola sin aire.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes triste?, ¿dolida?, ¿sin esperanza? Tranquila, al final lo olvidarás.—Chasqueó los dedos y fue a la vitrina del chip; Wally apuntó a la niña con el rayo quien no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza, suspiró y negó ligeramente; no permitiría que ese artefacto formara parte de los ninjadolescentes. 93 presionó un botón que sacó de su bolsillo y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Nigel perdió el equilibrio, el resto apenas podía moverse puesto que el temblor se hacía más fuerte. De los altavoces resonó por toda la guarida una voz computarizada.

 _Autodestrucción activada. Autodestrucción activada._

—¡Esta guarida se destruirá con todo lo que hay adentro!

Después de decir eso, 93 corrió lejos. Una compuerta obstaculizó el paso al chip, estando a solo unos centímetros de Nigel. De la furia que tenía, comenzó a gruñir entre dientes y emanar un aura roja para al final gritar muy fuerte y prenderse en fuego, tal como lo hacía su tío.

—¡Tú, ve por 93! —Ordenó a Abby—.Y ustedes dos ¡traigan a ese maldito! —Wally y Kuki fueron donde Hoagie. El espectro impactaba la pared con una gran bola de fuego para romperla y obtener lo que quería.

—No me iré sin ese diamante.

*w*w*w*w*w*

La líder del sector X buscaba con impaciencia una salida pero solo se topó con una enorme pared en su camino y, al voltear hacia atrás, vio a Abby justo detrás suyo. La morena le abalanzó un golpe en la cara derribándola, la niña agitó su cabeza y rápido se puso de pie para patear el estómago de su contrincante quien, sin dificultad, esquivó el ataque, saltó sobre su espalda y la golpeó para que cayera de rodillas; la agente se incorporó de inmediato y con sus piernas pateó los pies de la adolescente, sonrió con orgullo al ver a su oponente en el suelo y se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la pared pero tropezó una vez más con los brazos de la ex agente. Intentó levantarse, mas su cuerpo no respondió al sentir la boquilla de un arma en su frente. Tragó saliva y miró a la morena directo a los ojos con un semblante de súplica, siempre le habían contado lo vil que la líder de los ninjadolescentes podía ser, pero jamás pensó presenciarlo en carne propia.

—Tú, ¿en serio vas a hacerme esto? —inquirió ella para tratar de apelar a su compasión.

Abby sólo la contempló por unos segundos y, de repente, esa sensación volvió al grado que le impedía jalar del gatillo. Tragó saliva mientras su mano temblaba; no sabía por qué le sucedía aquello, no era la primera vez que decomisionaba a un niño o que ese le implorara piedad, ¿por qué no podía disparar? Cuando 93 observó como la muchacha lentamente bajó el arma, sonrió un poco porque sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza, pero al instante fue noqueada por otro rayo que provocó que cayera inconsciente.

—¡No! —gritó la morena, aun confundida por ese extraño sentimiento. Al alzar la mirada vio al progenitor del disparo, era su mismo líder. Nigel se le acercó muy molesto con el chip en una mano.

—¿Piedad? ¿Sentiste piedad por un niño? No me imagino cómo se pondrá Padre cuando se entere de esto. —Abby solo bajó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido—. Deberías aprender de alguien que sí hace bien las cosas.

La morena rió de manera sarcástica.

—Es fácil para alguien que no tiene corazón. —Nigel la observó con el ceño fruncido, pero se mantuvo callado, esas palabras lo habían dejado sin respuesta.

 _Autodestrucción en 1 minuto._

Los niñitos corrían frenéticamente para escapar; no tenían idea de por qué estaban allí, pero estaban conscientes de que si no salían serían aplastados por los escombros. Nigel hizo un agujero en la pared como vía de escape. En ese instante, el suelo tembló con más fuerza haciendo que él soltara el chip de sus manos. Trató de agarrarlo sin buen resultado, pero antes de que el artefacto tocara el suelo, Abby lo cogió

—Me pregunto cómo se pondrá Padre cuando se entere de esto —sonrió mientras lanzaba el artefacto como si fuera pelota de béisbol.

 _Autodestrucción en 20 segundos_.

—Tú ganas —refutó el líder; ambos salieron por el agujero.

Afuera ya estaban los otros tres adelantados entrando en la nave. Los pequeños se alejaron lo más que pudieron de ese lugar con mucho temor. Todos lograron entrar faltando cinco segundos para la explosión, encendieron los motores y se marcharon de ahí. Una vez que el contador llegó a uno la guarida se hizo historia.

El sector X era historia.

X-X-X-X-X

Dentro del vehículo, el inglés se recostó en el espaldar de la silla que se ubicaba en el centro de la nave, cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado. Todo el peso de temor que llevaba encima pudo quitarlo de sus hombros una vez que se sintió a salvo.

—Ya saben, no hay que mencionarle ningún contratiempo a Padre. —Esa era la regla que habían mantenido desde siempre para evitar los castigos severos de su empleador —. Lo mejor es que salimos intactos en esta misión.

—Eso es lo que ustedes creen.

Esa voz hizo que todos se mantuvieran alerta, miraban a distintas direcciones para hallar al intruso. Nigel fue quien más se desesperó en encontrarla con sus manos agarradas con fuerza a los brazos de la silla y el ceño fruncido con el que observaba sigiloso toda la habitación. Por alguna razón dicha voz le sonaba _demasiado_ familiar. Después de unos segundos de silencio, los controles del piloto enloquecieron, el volante comenzó a manejarse solo y salieron chispas de ahí. Hoagie golpeó el tablero de controles y quiso revisarlo pero seguía chispeando hasta que se inició una pequeña explosión que logró activar las alarmas de la nave y lanzar al aviador de su asiento.

—¿Quién se atreve destruir mis controles? —gritó el castaño con furia.

Un par de risas se escucharon desde una esquina, todos voltearon la cabeza hacia el origen de los sonidos. Abby cargó su arma y disparó a distintas partes de la habitación, pero lo único que lograba era destruir el vehículo mientras que ciertas sombras se dispersaban hacia diferentes lugares dentro. Wally logró divisar una de ellas y le arrojó un pequeño disco volador pero no pudo hacerle ni cosquillas. Éste golpeó la pared por la frustración.

—Ya contrólense, chamacos, atacarnos no hará que nos vayamos.—Volvió a hablar la voz que tenía un fuerte acento inglés.

—Sí, ¡solo queremos ser sus amigos y lograr la paz mundial! —exclamó una alegre voz femenina.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ese no fue nuestro propósito.

—¡Kuki, no vinimos a eso!

Con cada palabra que esos niños pronunciaban los adolescentes se atemorizaban más, las voces se les asemejaban mucho a las suyas cuando eran pequeños, pero eso era imposible. Quisieron pensar que todo era mentira, pero al escuchar el nombre de uno de ellos en esa voz, simplemente perdieron la cabeza.

—¿"Kuki"? —dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

La asiática abrió su boca por el asombro, pero agitó su cabeza para volver en sí y frunció el ceño.

—Si esto es una especie de broma, ¡no es nada divertido!

Al terminar de hablar no vio venir el porrazo que le dieron en la nuca, derribándola al suelo. Los demás entendieron que esa era señal de luchar, aunque no supieran quiénes habían ingresado. Sin embargo, su contraataque fue truncado ya que sus oponentes fueron más astutos al abalanzarles golpes y patadas en la oscuridad. Wally recibió un impacto en su rostro que lo impulsó a caer encima de Kuki; Hoagie fue embestido por un niño que le cayó de encima del techo, quien logró arrodillarlo y arrojarlo a los demás; Abby dio unas volteretas para atacar a una de las sombras pero no evitó un golpe que recibió con una especie de guante de boxeo directo a su estómago para al final caer encima de los tres muchachos.

—Muéstrense, ¡o yo los obligare a ello! —El líder se prendió en fuego que lanzó con potencia hacia los oponentes y el ataque cesó.

Nigel mostró una sonrisa triunfante al pensar que lo había logrado, pero, cuando menos se lo esperó, cinco puños se dirigieron con rapidez hacia su cuerpo haciendo que viera estrellitas. Mientras seguía mareado, los niños lo lanzaron hacia el resto que estaban tratando de levantarse pero recibieron el peso del cuerpo del inglés. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que DNT había sido derrotado; fueron humillados por quienes menos se imaginaron: unos niños, agentes de la organización que tanto odiaban. Claro que, esos niños no formaban parte de cualquier sector; eran los únicos capaces de vencer a cualquier villano de KND, incluso a sí mismos. Se formaron en una línea frente a los jóvenes; mostraban una sonrisa en sus rostros y un semblante sereno. Cuando los adolescentes alzaron la mirada todos abrieron los ojos y la boca contemplando fijamente a quienes tenían adelante; nadie articulaba palabra alguna, solo se dejaron llevar por el asombro.

Les resultaba imposible creer que quienes tenían al frente eran ellos mismos, pero, era verdad, el sector V había regresado.

* * *

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

* * *

 **¿Review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sé que debía actualizar el miércoles pasado :'v pero hubo un percance. Lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí XD y este miércoles también actualizaré así que esta semana tendrán doble capítulo como premio :3**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: escena que transcurre al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 **Transmisión restablecida.**

No concebían la idea de que alguien hubiera conseguido derrotarlos tan fácilmente y, lo peor de todos, aquellos niños, sus posibles versiones del pasado, les resultaban tan familiares que llegaba a un punto tétrico, ¿por qué estaban ahí? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Quién los envió?

—Ahora que tenemos su atención, escuchen. —Dijo Número 1 con sus manos en la espalda—, nuestro fin no es asustarlos, aunque por sus miradas creo que eso acaba de pasar. Somos ustedes hace cuatro años en el pasado, cuando tenían… bueno, corazón. Hemos venido para advertirles sobre algo que probablemente acabe con sus vidas. Se los contaremos bajo la condición de que nos harán caso y no habrá ninguna excusa o pregunta. Lo que les diremos es por nuestro bien, por ende, el suyo también. Si dicen que sí, deben acompañarnos para más detalles. Si dicen que no, pues…

—Pues, ándale —respondió el líder de DNT como si viniera del inframundo. Los cinco jóvenes se lanzaron a sus infancias sin escuchar más de lo que tenían que decirles.

Abby se abalanzó sobre Número 5 con una patada voladora que la niña pudo esquivar; era como si la morena solo pateara al aire pues la agente no se dejaba doblegar. Por último, la niña le indicó con el dedo que la atrapase, a lo cual, la muchacha cedió y fue directo a ella, mas Cinco logró hacerla caer y quedar encima de su oponente quien forcejeó un poco hasta quitársela. La niña se levantó de inmediato mientras negaba con la cabeza y se preparaba para la siguiente ronda.

Número 4 usó un pedazo de metal como escudo para los proyectiles que el rubio adolescente le lanzaba. Disparaba con más potencia con tal de derribarlo, pero el niño saltaba para esquivarlo; logró lanzar el metal como frisbee hacia su atacante y hacerlo soltar su arma. El güero lo veía con furia mientras se sobaba la mano. Ambos corrieron para agredir al otro con tanta fuerza que no se distinguía quién era el mejor.

Kuki lanzó hacia su versión más joven un golpe con el que fue a dar al suelo. Número 3 tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y quiso ir a su encuentro a abrazarla; la asiática aprovechó esa oportunidad para agarrarla del cuello y alzarla en el aire, aunque al principio la niña se asustó, con sus uñas raspó el brazo de la joven obligándola a soltarla. Ambas se miraron a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y continuaron luchando.

Número 2 corría en círculos con desesperación, sabía que si paraba una sola vez estaría frito. Atrás de él, Hoagie utilizaba un enorme cañón para lanzarle misiles, lo que menos deseaba era verlo.

—¡Quédate quieto, pequeña sabandija! —exclamó el castaño.

—¡Solo tres segundos más! —gritó el gordito.

El joven decidió ignorar su patético auxilio de clemencia, pero a lo que él se refería era que, literalmente, en tres segundos se quedaría sin municiones. Abrió los ojos como platos, jaló el gatillo varias veces pero ya no salía nada. Comenzó a gruñir apretando su arma.

—¡Mierda! —la arrojó al suelo.

—¿Buscas esto, patán? —dijo Dos con el nuevo cartucho de misiles en la mano—, ¿acaso no has aprendido que es mejor llevar estas cosas contigo para evitar esta conversación? —Negó con la cabeza. Hoagie corrió hacia él de puro coraje, pero el niño sabía que sin armas su versión adolescente no era nada.

Número 1 estaba de pie en la silla del espectro con una pose de kung fu, atento a los movimientos de su oponente, quien mantenía una pose parecida. Ambos se miraban justo a los ojos, podían leer en sus pensamientos que sentían repugnancia hacia el otro. Nigel odiaba a los niños, y como carecía de recuerdos sobre su niñez, quien estaba al frente también formaba parte de su lista. Por su parte, Número 1 no podía creer que ahora no hace más que obedecer las órdenes de Padre como perro faldero y que él mismo sea igual a su tío.

—Reconócelo, vamos ganando. —rompió el silencio el agente.

Nigel pintó una sonrisa.

—No tienes ni idea de con quién te estás metiendo. —Dio unos pasos hacia el niño quien caminó hacia un lado,los dos atentos ante cada movimiento.

—Claro que lo sé, soy tú, ¿recuerdas?

—Tú no eres ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora.

—Y no tienes ni idea de cuán orgulloso me siento por eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿A qué vinieron? ¿A demostrarnos que de niños también éramos buenos luchadores?

—Eso, y a no cometer errores de los que podrían arrepentirse, ¿o qué? ¿Nunca has pensado en cómo eras cuando tenías mi edad? Acaso no te preguntas porqué sientes un vacío en ti. Ese _algo_ es lo que te oculta Padre. —Nigel se mostraba indiferente a lo que el otro decía, sólo tenía en mente una cosa: cerrarle la boca.

—¿Quieres saber mi respuesta? —Alzó sus manos para formar una bola de fuego y lanzarla a Uno. Él dio un salto alto para esquivar las llamas; cuando tocó el suelo, recibió un golpe en la cara del cual de inmediato se incorporó y lanzó un golpe a su adolescente. El inglés trató de atraparlo, pero el pequeño se escabullía con facilidad hasta quedar en la espalda de su oponente. Uno aprovechó para patearle y hacerlo caer de rodillas. El niño estaba por lanzársele encima, pero Nigel volteó deslizando su pierna en el suelo y le hizo perder el equilibrio. De un salto, Uno golpeó el pecho del espectro quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tosió un poco por la falta de aire.

—No puedes engañarme. Sé que quieres saber la verdad, encontrar esa pieza perdida que divaga en tu mente.

El inglés se incorporó, corrió hacia su pasado y lo tomó del brazo alzándolo hacia su cara. Número 1 trataba de zafarse pero no podía.

—Si quiero una respuesta, me la darás a _mi_ manera —gritó.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo el niño haciendo algo de fuerza—, tú y yo somos iguales, todo lo que me pase a mí, creará el mismo dolor en ti.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso. —Su mano emanó un aura roja candente que fue directo al brazo de Uno. Él lanzó un grito al sentir el intenso calor del fuego quemando su brazo, un ardor que traspasaba hasta su piel.

—¡Uno! —Cinco gritó desde lo lejos; corrió para auxiliarlo, pero su adolescente se le lanzó encima.

—¿A dónde vas, mocosa?—, bufó con un tono burlón. La niña gruñó de la furia, y tuvo que concentrarse en quitarla de su camino.

Numero 1 cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, trataba de zafarse, el dolor era algo inexplicable. Nigel, por otro lado, sonreía malévolamente, siempre disfrutaba ver el dolor de un niño, pero en ese momento sintió un pequeño mareo por su cabeza. Una especie de escenas volaron por su mente, todas aleatorias e indescifrables. Tal fue el asombro que soltó al pequeño quien cayó sentado con un inmenso dolor en el brazo. El inglés no salía de su trance, frunció el ceño porque odiaba la incertidumbre, esas dudas que se le presentaron de repente lo volvían loco.

Cinco cruzó miradas con Uno, él asintió con la cabeza. Ella corrió en dirección a Dos. Su adolescente practicaba una llave con su cuello y despeinaba su cabello con fuerza, el gordito gritaba de la desesperación. La morena se colocó delante de ellos y llamó a su adolescente.

—Ven aquí, preciosa —anunció la pequeña. La muchacha cogió impulso y lanzó una potente patada que iría directo a la niña, mas ésta se agachó para dejar un nuevo objetivo al pie de la joven: Hoagie. El castaño vio estrellitas mientras decía incoherencias cuando recibió la pisada; Abby hizo una seña de dolor.

—Eso… ¿dolió?

—¡Cállate! —Ordenó él mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Cinco tomó a Dos y le dio su gorro.

—Activa la señal, ¡pero ya!

—¿Tan rápido? No se supone que…

—¡Dije ya! —Dos sobó su oído debido al grito. Sacó de su bolsillo un control, apenas lo presionó, la nave tambaleó de un lado a otro sin cesar haciendo que los tripulantes perdieran el equilibrio.

—Dime que no hiciste, ¡lo que yo creo que hiciste! —gritó Hoagie molesto de que hayan saboteado su hermosa nave.

Pero, efectivamente, lo hizo. Dos activó una especie de botón de autodestrucción "universal", todo acorde al plan que habían efectuado en su guarida secreta. Los cinco niños se acercaron a la ventana con algo de dificultad por el zamarreo que provocaba la nave, mientras los adolescentes apenas mantenían el equilibrio. Uno trató de no mostrar dolor y observó de reojo a los jóvenes que lucían inútiles debido al desastre, le sonrió al resto de su equipo porque aún tenía una última cosa en mente. La nave estaba a pocos metros de tocar suelo y acabar con quienes estaban dentro, pero en lo único en que se concentraba DNT era tener a los niños bajo su mando. Cuando notaron que se iban, corrieron hacia los pequeños, estiraron los brazos y brincaron para atraparlos, pero en ese momento, los cinco agentes dieron un salto al mismo tiempo. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, tan lenta que Tres hasta tuvo tiempo suficiente para despedirse de los adolescentes con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; ellos miraron extrañados ese gesto.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a la velocidad normal, los adolescentes se encontraban flotando sobre la nada debido al hoyo que "mágicamente" apareció en la pared, los pequeños pudieron abandonar la nave, no sin antes, Uno disparó una especie de cuerda que agarró a todos los jóvenes, los unió e, instantáneamente, se amarró en la rama alta de un árbol dejando a DNT colgados como piñata.

Una nave, piloteada por 74.239, recogió al sector V antes de que tocaran el suelo y se marchó a toda velocidad sin que los adolescentes se dieran cuenta. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, puesto que solo se valieron de su instinto para realizar esa travesía; cualquier paso en falso hubiera puesto en peligro sus vidas.

—Demoraron unos segundos más de lo planeado, me deben una por estar atento. —dijo el científico.

—¿Quieres saber lo que te debo? —bufó el Güero con el ceño fruncido mientras remangaba su buzo, pero Tres lo tomó de los brazos a tiempo para calmarlo.

Uno no dijo nada, sino que de inmediato fue a su camarote de la nave para estar solo. Quiso alzar la manga de su buzo pero el pedazo de tela se había impregnado en su piel, apenas la tocó sintió un fuerte ardor. Respiró hondo antes de volver a intentarlo, pero percibió otra mano tocándolo. Lanzó un quejido del dolor y la molestia porque lo habían descubierto, aunque sabía exactamente quién era. Abby tomó unas tijeras y cortó la manga del abrigo con cuidado y a una distancia de su piel para no hacerle más daño. Despacio separó la tela cortada de su extremidad hasta retirarla por completo.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó al ver su quemadura—, ¡hay que llevarte a la enfermería! —Iría directo a avisarle al resto, pero Nigel tomó su brazo. Uno negó con la cabeza cuando ella volteó.

—Yo veré como me recupero, no es la gran cosa. Tenemos asuntos pendientes más importantes. —Cinco se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—No has cambiado nada, nene.

—Gracias por notarlo.

Tanto él como ella mostraron una pequeña sonrisa, pero Abby no estaba nada cómoda con la herida de Nigel. Se le acercó un poco para ayudarlo y llevarlo a emergencias, pero Uno se apartó con rapidez tomando su propio brazo con algo de cuidado ya que no parecía estar consciente de la gravedad de su herida. La muchacha suspiró.

—Número Cinco sabe cuánto quieres arreglar este tiempo, ella también lo desea más que nada, pero si queremos que eso pase, debemos trabajar juntos. No pienses solo en ti mismo, déjate ayudar, por algo somos un equipo, ¿no?

El inglés se mantuvo silencio, ya no podía disimular el dolor que sentía su brazo por la quemadura, además, comprendía lo que Abby quería decir. Había momentos en los que olvidaba que todavía tenía un equipo aquí en la Tierra. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón… siempre la tienes.

Abby se sonrojó un poco y mostro una sonrisa pícara.

—Ay, no te hagas el humildito —Le dio un golpe en el hombro del brazo herido. Abrió los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca cuando escuchó a su amigo gritar del dolor— Oh, perdón—. Tomó de inmediato su brazo para calmarlo.

Nigel observó inmóvil aquel gesto, inseguro de porqué sentía nervios y un calor por todo su cuerpo. Cuando su mirada se posó en la niña un leve sonrojo pintó sus mejillas. Su otra mano temblaba con ganas de levantarla y devolver el tacto, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, estaba asustado por cómo reaccionaría ella ante tal acto. Su instinto igual le decía que lo hiciera, pero cuando apenas lo estaba considerando, Abby lo soltó despacio.

—Llamaré al resto. No te muevas. —indicó ella. A punto de irse, Nigel la detuvo con el habla.

—Gracias, Abby —Ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Para eso estamos, jefe. — Fue con prisa hacia el resto del equipo.

Él sonrió de igual manera. "¿Estamos?" con esa palabra se preguntó si algún día sería capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera pudo tocar su mano, aún no tenía el valor para hacer algo tan grande como eso. Lo que más anhelaba era decirle la verdad, que una de las razones por las que quiso regresar fue para volver a verla, porque la extrañaba más que a cualquiera, porque la quería… la amaba.

 _Amor._ Una palabra que probablemente ahora ya no formaba parte de su personalidad. ¿Cómo fue que un sentimiento tan intenso fue suprimido con fuerza? ¿Sería cierto que su adolescencia era tan cruel y despiadada? ¿Acaso él podría recuperar al chico del barrio que alguna vez llevó dentro? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó las voces de sus amigos sorprendidos de la noticia que les acababan de avisar. Eso era precisamente lo que quiso evitar: asustarlos y desviarlos de su propósito, pero Abby tenía razón, debía dejarse ayudar. No quería ser egoísta, no como lo era ahora.

X-X-X-X-X

Los cinco adolescentes seguían colgados de la rama de árbol en completo silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, sonidos provenientes de algunos insectos, el viento que golpeteaba las hojas y también meneaba esa soga lentamente.

—Esto… es… humillante —comentó Hoagie.

—¡Ya no aguanto más!¡Que alguien me baje de aquí! —gritó Kuki desesperada.

—¿O qué? ¿La princesa va a llorar? —Se burló Abby.

—¿Acaso tú no quieres salir? —añadió Wally furioso. La morena alzó ambas cejas.

—Disculpa, pero yo no veo que hagas algo al respecto.

—A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos. —El castaño se unió al debate.

—¡Quieren dejar de hablar y sacarme esta soga! —continuó gritando la pelinegra.

—No será cuando tú lo digas —respondió el Güero.

—Muy bien, bipolar, ¿del lado de quién estas? —bufó la morena.

—Yo creo que del lado de "¡hay que hacer algo para salir!" —vociferó Hoagie.

—A quién crees que le alzas la voz, ¿eh? —contestó Abby.

—¡Dejen de ser chillones y ayuden a bajarnos! —exclamó Wally.

—Y cuando lo hagamos, ¡recuérdenme golpearlos a todos! —añadió Kuki.

Al segundo, los cuatro comenzaron a gritarse e insultarse al mismo tiempo palabras inentendibles; habían perdido los estribos, todos menos uno: su líder. Simplemente era indiferente a los comentarios, ya que no era la primera vez (ni sería la última) que todos se faltaran el respeto de ese modo. Su mente reproducía vez tras vez lo que pasó hace un momento. Nadie jamás lo había humillado así y ahora viene de la nada un niño del "pasado" a enfrentársele, lo peor es que no logró derrotarlo como hubiera querido. Es verdad que lo hirió, pero, viendo los resultados, quien huyó fue el pequeño, mientras él estaba varado con cuatro gritones que no aguantaban verse. Impotencia, frustración, coraje, furia, sentía tanta furia que podía deformar la cara de quien tuviera a su lado. Un aura de fuego cada vez más potente invadió su cuerpo hasta que, finalmente, lanzó un grito de cólera y expulsó su calor hacia la soga liberando al resto en el acto. Todos cayeron al suelo debido a la sorpresiva proeza. El muchacho botaba fuego hasta por los poros y no dudó en desquitarse con el árbol al arrojarle un rayo que provocó que el tronco se partiera en dos y se deslizara despacio. Los demás veían pero no hacían nada al respecto, no era la primera vez que Nigel derrumbaba cosas y tampoco sería la última.

—Muy bien, ¿y el árbol qué te hizo? —preguntó Hoagie sentado en el suelo.

El inglés caminaba en círculos con la mano en la barbilla, pensando en cómo encontrar y acabar a los niños. Abby fue la primera en levantarse.

—Los vamos a encontrar.—Fue lo único que dijo para que el muchacho se le acercara con una bola de fuego en su mano derecha.

—Y qué te hace creer que será así de sencillo, ¿eh? "¿Los vamos a encontrar?" ¡¿Los vamos a encontrar?! ¡¿Cómo estás tan segura?! —Le gritaba a la cara, pero ella solo lo veía serena. Cuando por fin se calló, levantó su mano revelando una notita donde él pudo leer que les darían una segunda oportunidad en el estacionamiento. Nigel se limitó a gruñir porque, como era usual, Abby le ganó.

—A veces eres muy cascarrabias —expresó Wally mientras se levantaba y, por instinto, extendió su mano hacia Kuki para ayudarla quien giró su cabeza y se levantó sola. El muchacho bajo su brazo molesto con ella… y consigo mismo.

—Entonces hay que crear un plan de ataque hacia esos mocosos —anunció el líder.

—Abby cree que solo hay que conversar —dijo la morena. Nigel le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

—Por primera vez en la vida, concuerdo con la marimacho —añadió Kuki. La morena le mostró el dedo de en medio.

—Apoyo la idea de Nigel —indicó el Güero—, yo no me fío de esos demonios.

—¿Le tienes miedo a esos chaparritos? —se burló Kuki.

—Algunos somos precavidos —respondió Nigel con una voz más profunda—, no como otros que solo tienen aire en la cabeza, ¿no es así Sanban?—. La japonesa cruzó los brazos y lo miró con repugnancia, esa era la gota que colmaba su paciencia,más porque notaba como él solo sonreía.

—¡Relájate! Espero que tengas el mismo valor cuando le diga a Padre que fue culpa de ustedes que hayamos perdido a esos niños—, exclamó de manera autoritaria.

—¡Pero también fue tu culpa! —Se defendió Kuki.

—¿En verdad piensas decirle a Padre? —intervino Abby.

—Él tiene que saberlo, así los acabará y descubriremos a qué diablos vinieron —respondió el inglés.

—¿Acaso Nigel Uno no puede solo? —cuestionó ella. Los otros dos rieron en voz baja.

—Si lo ves así de fácil, ¿por qué no los pudiste atrapar?

—Ya tenemos un punto de encuentro, creo que eso es suficiente —indicó la morena.

—Padre lo sabrá te guste o no —ordenó el líder.

—No sé por qué quieres decirle —inquirió Kuki.

—Él puede ayudarnos —dijo Wally. Ambas chicas lo miraron con sorpresa—. Debemos atrapar a esos mocosos de alguna manera, ¿no?

—No necesitamos a Padre en esto —concluyó Abby. Wally rodó los ojos.

Y volvieron a los mismo: cada quien jalaba para su propio lado, porque pocas veces llegaban a un acuerdo.

Siempre alguien debía intervenir.

Todos dieron un salto y se taparon los oídos al escuchar el potente sonido que emitió ese cañón que formó en el cielo una luz fosforescente tan brillante que se podía ver a kilómetros.

—A veces pienso que debería casarme con esta belleza —expresó el tirador: Hoagie, quien todo ese tiempo estuvo recostado en el suelo con su celular en una mano porque estaba chateando. Los demás se mantuvieron callados, escuchando cómo el castaño tecleaba en su celular táctil con su dedo pulgar tan rápido que nadie podía igualarlo ni con dos manos—. Si preciosa, yo también te amo… —Parafraseaba lo que escribía.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —exclamó el líder furioso. Recién en ese momento, el castaño alzó la mirada y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? —Volvió a lanzar otra luz de bengala. Nigel quiso detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde; se puso tan molesto que comenzó a gruñir. Hoagie se levantó al ver lo rabioso que estaba su líder, pero no era el único.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que nos cuelguen en este momento? ¿Por qué descifras nuestra ubicación con nuestra nave destruida? ¿Quieres que todos nos vean caídos? —exclamó Wally.

—Corrección, _mi_ nave destruida, pero al parecer a ustedes les afectó más —Negó con la cabeza—. Las naves son como las mujeres, buenas por un tiempo, pero después hay que desecharlas de alguna manera—. Tanto Abby como Kuki lo miraron molestas. —Y volviendo a lo importante, creo que lo único que hacen es chillar como bebitas porque nos derrotaron y su solución ¿es darle las quejas a Padre?

—¿A qué diablos te refieres? —dijo Nigel levantando una ceja.

—A que una vez que Padre se entere que unos chamacos nos vencieron, esta hermosa cara, — señaló su propio rostro—, no volverá a ser la misma. No voy a correr el riesgo de que me humille en frente de todos diciendo que unos niños destruyeron mi amada nave y creo que ustedes tampoco quieren eso, ¿o sí?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Al menos dijiste algo sensato. —Abby se aproximó a su brazo para golpearlo tan fuerte que logró causarle dolor—. Excepto lo anterior, claro. —Sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con eso —añadió Kuki.

Wally lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, pero asintió.

—Ninguno de nosotros quiere que alguien sepa de este bajón, ni siquiera Padre.

Nigel pensó por unos segundos su respuesta, aunque reconocía que todo lo que dijo el castaño era cierto, porque lo que menos quería perder era su reputación. Nadie merecía verlo caer jamás.

—Tienes razón —pronunció las palabras entre dientes.

—Siempre la tengo, pelón —indicó el castaño.

En eso, escucharon en la lejanía unos motores de otras naves de los ninjadolescentes que los hallaron gracias a las luces de bengala.

—Muy bien, Beatles, Sanban, no traigan a los ninjas acá, inventen cualquier excusa creíble, que la nave ya está en el cuartel y no den ningún detalle de la misión o del chip. —Los dos fueron de inmediato—. Lincoln, tú y yo iremos donde Padre a entregarle el artefacto y actuar como si nada de esto resultó ser un fiasco. —La chica asintió con la cabeza—. Y Gilligan… no vuelvas a llamarme pelón, jamás. —Él chasqueó con la lengua y le apuntó con sus dedos formados como pistola.

Y en el momento que todos voltearon hacia sus encargos, fruncieron el ceño. De la impotencia, del coraje, pero sobre todo, de la incertidumbre. "Sus vidas corren peligro", pero ¿de qué?

* * *

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

* * *

 **¿Review? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a Lissadonado, estoy actualizando *-* espero disfrutes la lectura! :'D**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: escena que transcurre al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 **Transmisión restablecida.**

Adentrada la noche, en las afueras de la gran mansión, una sombra se sacudía entre los arbustos, con sigilo observaba a los pocos ninjadolescentes que se les había asignado hacer guardia ese día. Una vez que se aseguró que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente distraídos como para notar su presencia, trepó a un árbol, lanzó una soga hacia la terraza y se abalanzó en ella con rapidez. Ya arriba apuntó con su láser al candado de una de las puertas que guiaba al sótano para entrar. Completó la primera fase con algo más de esfuerzo que lo requerido. Decidió ignorar el asunto y concentrarse en lo que realmente había venido a hacer. Recuperar el artefacto más valioso de Los chicos del barrio. A pesar de que la cantidad de agentes disminuía a un ritmo alarmante, él seguía en pie. Ya se estaba cansando de que Padre se metiera una y otra vez con su organización y no permitiría que KND se desvaneciera sin dar batalla, sin reclamar su venganza por lo que los adultos y DNT le hicieron. La mayoría de los agentes con los que creció habían sido decomisionados, sus mejores luchadores, sus más allegados, sus amigos, su primer amor. Al enterarse que el sector X fue saboteado en seguida pensó en el bienestar de la niña que había podido dar vuelta a todo su mundo, a la que le hubiera pedido ser su novia si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, pero para cuando sus tropas llegaron al lugar asaltado ya era demasiado tarde. Ninguno recordaba nada. Ni siquiera ella. La batalla contra el enemigo se estaba convirtiendo en una situación tan asfixiante que él había olvidado cómo ser un niño, jugar, reír, tener nuevas experiencias. Ella sería una de sus nuevas experiencias, pero jamás pudo confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y jamás podrá hacerlo, ya no la volvería a ver.

Por eso había tomado la arriesgada decisión de ingresar a la mansión completamente solo. Avanzó mediante una escalera hacia los ductos de ventilación en busca de la habitación donde estaba resguardado el chip. Estaba consciente de que las posibilidades de ser descubierto y decomisionado eran altísimas, sabía que estar sin refuerzos o algún acompañante era ir contra los protocolos establecidos desde hace tiempo; pues como dijo un extraordinario agente: "Nunca vayas solo a una misión." La ironía del asunto era que gracias al agente que pronunció esas palabras, el mismísimo número Uno, él se encontraba solo en su actual travesía. Era gracias a ese agente que había perdido a 93. Era gracias a ese bastardo que alguna vez se lo conoció como "agente" que la organización entera estuviera a punto de fallecer. Y aunque era verdad que siempre admiró todas las hazañas que él y su equipo, el legendario sector V, habían realizado, número 55, el actual Líder Supremo de los Chicos del Barrio, sabía que en este momento no quedaba ni una pizca de lo que ellos antes fueron. Todo había cambiado.

Lo único que les quedaba era el chip y no iba a permitir que le arrebataran eso también. Era lo único que podía mantener, su esperanza.

Retirando polvo y telaraña de su cuerpo se arrastraba con incomodidad por los estrechos ductos. Se detuvo cuando notó que por una rendija podían notar su sombra dos guardias que estaban caminando por el pasillo. Escuchó con dificultad la charla entre ambos, algo acerca del extraño comportamiento de Padre porque ese día no había salido de su oficina en ningún momento y que tampoco sus pupilos habían aparecido. Levantó una ceja ante tal descubrimiento, era bastante insólito que ni DNT estuviera vigilando la vivienda en esos momentos, algo tramaban entre manos. Aunque para él significaba una ventaja, pues probablemente pasaría desapercibido toda la noche.

X-X-X-X-X

Su mirada perdida, sentada en el suelo, con las manos abrazando sus rodillas, lo único que invadía su mente era el pacto que el grupo entero había aceptado seguir: todo se trataba de una mala broma, era imposible viajar en el tiempo y menos que ellos realmente fueran su pasado. Pero algo en ella no reconocía por completo la resolución, aquel extraño encuentro resultó intrigante porque sintió muy familiar la manera con la que ese equipo de chiquillos se trataba. Como verdaderos amigos. En el presente era imposible que entre todos se trataran así, a duras penas actuaban como si fueran conocidos. Además la sensación de pena por ver el sufrimiento de un niño nunca desapareció durante la misión. Lo que más le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue el especial acercamiento entre su niñez y… él. Su consternación por salvarlo sin importar lo demás y ese peculiar afecto que, al recordarlo le resultaba escalofriante, era mutuo. Suspiró y colocó su mano en su frente, esa aparición repentina la estresaba en gran medida. Un sentimiento nostálgico irrumpió su interior y no planeaba dejarlo pasar como si fuera broma. Estaba convencida de que se trataba de sus versiones del pasado que vinieron por una razón importante y ellos debían averiguarlo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie para buscar a los demás y convocar otra reunión pero unos ruidos captaron su atención. Escuchó unos vidrios romperse al otro lado de donde se hallaba, por precaución cargó su arma y se encaminó al lugar donde se originaba el estruendo. Con postura firme se arrimó al marco de la puerta que, con paciencia y destreza, pudo abrir sin dificultad. Asomó su cabeza examinando la habitación con cuidado de que alguien la notase. Al mirar al frente contuvo la respiración cuando observó todo el lugar hecho un desastre y al espectro menor apoyando sus manos con fuerza en el borde de una mesa con la cabeza agachada, su cuerpo emanaba un aura roja y en su rostro se percibía cómo aguantaba un intenso dolor. La ninja levantó ambas cejas cuando se fijó que el brazo de su líder estaba lastimado con una quemadura. Quiso hacer memoria de lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al darse cuenta que algo se dirigía a su persona con rapidez. Al último segundo alejó su cabeza de vuelta al marco de la puerta, para darse cuenta que, tendido en el suelo, se encontraba un simple bolígrafo. Se dio cuenta que ese era uno de los tantos objetos que el enfurecido muchacho lanzó con fuerza del escritorio, y sin querer le impactaría en el rostro.

Él no podía creer lo que veía, su brazo, sin razón alguna, estaba tornándose a un color rojizo oscuro, como si en ese preciso instante lo estuvieran quemando y de una manera lenta y torturante. El dolor era extenuante. Tal como le había provocado a número Uno. Sus palabras se cumplieron, si algo le hacía daño a dicho niño, le sucedería lo mismo a él. Porque eran la misma persona y eso significaba que, efectivamente, ellos eran sus versiones del pasado. Cuando recordó cómo los infantes se salieron con la suya, burlando toda su pericia, la rabia se apoderaba de su ser. Con la poca fuerza que conservaba agarró el escritorio y, con un grito, lo arrojó al suelo logrando que se partiera. Aunque inmediatamente lanzó un quejido porque su brazo sentía cada vez más ardor. Cerró los ojos y con su mano sana cubrió el brazo herido. Aun si fuera cierto, él no aceptaría del todo que esos niños podrían venir del pasado.

Abby, por otro lado, consideró eso como prueba suficiente para aceptar el hecho de que dichos niños tenían algo importante que hacer aquí, y no pensaba mantenerlo más en secreto. Reuniría al resto del equipo para hablar del tema. Giró su cabeza para asegurar la puerta en silencio. Con el menor ruido posible la cerró y al segundo que se volteó, Nigel Uno estaba frente a ella.

—Odio cuando haces eso. —murmuró.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Hay muchas cosas que no deberíamos hacer y sin embargo míranos. —Señaló el brazo del inglés.

—Se supone que acordamos no volver a hablar de ese tema.

— ¿No volver a hablar? Es nuestro pasado y nos compete a todos. Los demás merecen saber lo que te sucedió en el brazo. —Abby dio media vuelta para irse, pero Nigel la tomó del brazo jalándola con fuerza hacia él.

—No podemos tomar el riesgo de confiar en ellos ¡son niños! —alzó el volumen de su voz.

— ¡Tú no confías en nadie, ¿verdad?! —gritó al mismo tono de su acompañante—, solo por una vez, ¿podrías escuchar la opinión de alguien más?

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, listos para atacar al otro si este empezaba. Abby era la que más se mantenía a la defensiva, pero pasaron varios segundos y Nigel no expresó ni una sola palabra. La morena lo observó con cierta admiración e intriga, no esperaba que se mantuviera callado. No era la primera vez que llegaban a eso, lo conoce, siempre le ha gustado tener la última palabra, ¿qué pasó ahora? Él tampoco estaba seguro qué era lo que sucedía consigo mismo. Nunca mostró tal cortesía a alguna persona, menos a alguien que no soportaba en ningún sentido, como ella; pero en este momento sintió que, simplemente, no debía gritarle. Y había algo más. La cercanía entre los dos le parecía muy extraña, se dedicó a observar con detalle a la persona que tenía al frente. Muchas veces había estado así de cerca con ella, ¿por qué ahora se sentía diferente? ¿Esas sensaciones tendrán algo que ver con su extraño encuentro? ¿Será que… ella fue parte de su pasado?

Los dos se encontraban en un pequeño trance que, de inmediato, fue interrumpido por un constante pitido de dentro del bolsillo del muchacho. Abby rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, mientras que Nigel se puso un auricular en el oído.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— _Querrás decir "qué_ _ **no**_ _sucede". El líder supremo está frente mío._ —Se cortó la llamada.

Abby levantó ambas cejas y abrió los ojos por el asombro ¿el líder supremo? Nigel, por otro lado, mostró la furia que tanto le caracterizaba, por haber estado tan concentrado en este "pequeño" desliz no pudo dar cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

—Esto tendrá que esperar. —dijo, acto seguido activó su auricular—, ¿dónde estás?

A la morena le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, agitó su cabeza levemente para darse cuenta que el inglés ya estaba unos metros lejos de ella. Lo siguió con rapidez porque, era cierto, había que dejarlo para después.

Los sentimientos siempre iban para después.

X-X-X-X-X

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un adolescente. Sin embargo, el temor no lo abandonaba. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, cara a cara, sin nadie que lo pudiera auxiliar. Su rostro mostraba firmeza, su respiración aunque agitada, manifestaba seguridad. Debía revelar seguridad ya que algo que caracterizaba a su contrincante era que nunca perdía una batalla mano a mano. El enfrentarse a Wallabee Beatles era algo por lo que sentir recelo. El rubio, por su parte, sentía furia que se reflejaba en su semblante, apretó fuertemente su puño y soltó un bufido. Su enojo era tal que no le molestaría para nada darle su merecido a ese niño, sin importar la manera.

— ¡Mira cómo resultan ser las cosas, el más tonto pudo encontrarme! ¿Cuántas neuronas has quemado por pensar un poquito? —Se burló el pequeño.

—No intentes desafiarme, no tendré piedad contigo.

—Tranquilo. —Se puso en posición de batalla—. No la necesito.

El adolescente imitó su acción y se le abalanzó encima dispuesto a hacer que se tragara sus palabras, nadie se atrevía a llamarlo tonto. La batalla era tan reñida resultando imposible distinguir quién era mejor. Aunque el joven poseía superior tamaño y más fuerza, no contaba con que el agente con quien luchaba era el mismo líder supremo. No cedería con facilidad. Un "tira y hala" de fortalezas y destrezas, cada uno se defendía del otro como podía, entre varas y patadas trataban de protegerse. El joven lanzó un ataque sorpresa hacia el niño con su vara que casi logró derrumbarlo, mas este mediante una voltereta le quitó su garrote y lo asió para sí mismo. El agente apuntó al rubio con su, ahora, nueva arma y una sonrisa triunfante.

— ¿Ya te piensas rendir, güerito?

Wally gruñó con fuerza, encogió su brazo para coger impulso y lanzar su puño.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Su puño azotó la puerta con ímpetu, los dos ninjadolescentes que se encontraban a los costados dieron un salto del susto. Caminaba a paso rápido, con su mano en el oído para escuchar mejor lo que le reclamaban por el auricular.

—Sí, sí, sí, sé que es mi responsabilidad estar pendiente de la seguridad de la mansión, pero el asunto es que "se suponía" era mi día libre.

— _¿Día libre? ¡¿Día libre?! ¡¿Te parece que esto es un trabajo?!_ —vociferó por el otro lado su líder.

—A lo que me refiero es, primero, ese no debería ser mi problema y, segundo, puedo escucharte fuerte y claro ¡no tienes por qué gritar! —pronunció Hoagie.

Nigel y Abby se dirigían con rapidez a la recámara donde se hallaba el infiltrado.

— ¿Sacas algo con reclamarle? —murmuró la morena.

—Escuché eso. —Reclamó el inglés, habló otra vez por el auricular—, quizá haya un error en tu "maravilloso" sistema de seguridad.

— ¿ _Disculpa?_ —La muchacha rodó los ojos y siguió el camino del chico.

El castaño se acercaba a la torre de control.

—Mi sistema es más que maravilloso ¡yo mismo lo diseñé! Ni siquiera una paloma de dudosa procedencia puede atravesar con vida estos muros. Misiles, cañones, rayos láser, todo funciona con solo presionar un botón.

— _Me importa un pepino tus logros, el hecho es que ese niño está aquí dentro._

—Ni te atrevas a echarme la culpa. —Llegó a la torre de control—. Yo envié personalmente a alguien para que presione el…

Detuvo sus palabras cuando vio a quien "envió" besándose con su quincuagésimo novio. Ambos se separaron de golpe. El castaño se dio un palmazo en la frente.

— _Que presione el ¿qué? ¿Sigues ahí?_

Kuki le hizo señas de súplica mientras negaba con la cabeza; Hoagie le apuntó con el dedo índice, amenazándola, ella enfatizó más sus plegarias para, al final, convencerlo. Él lanzó un suspiro.

—Olvidé decirle.

— _Lo olvidaste, no me digas ¡Ahora todos sabrán que hay un intruso por nuestra culpa!_

— ¿ _No crees que se enterarán si gritas un poco más fuerte?_ —Sonó la voz de la morena por el auricular.

— _¡Deja de usar el sarcasmo conmigo!_

— ¡ _Esperemos que eso mantenga tu bocota cerrada!_

Los dos continuaron con su pelea. Hoagie rodó los ojos y colgó la llamada. Kuki se levantó de las piernas de su novio, acercándosele.

—Esta no es la primera vez que salvo tu sexy trasero. —dijo el castaño.

— ¿Ya has olvidado las tantas veces que he salvado el tuyo? —respondió ella con picardía en su voz. El castaño sonrió y le guiñó el ojo—. Ahora, ¿qué tan grave es?

—Tan grave como que el líder supremo se infiltró en la mansión. —La pelinegra abrió los ojos por el asombro, siguió al castaño hacia la cámara principal, quien buscó con la mirada al susodicho agente—. "There you are, my friend".

— ¿Te he dicho que suenas lindo cuando hablas en inglés?

—Todas lo dicen. —Después de teclear unos números, presionó un botón que cerró cualquier pasillo que llevara a los ninjas hasta el líder supremo, incluyendo la oficina de Padre.

— ¿A qué habrá venido número 55? —preguntó la asiática.

—Obviamente el chip. Tenemos algo que a ellos les pertenece, era cuestión de tiempo que intenten robarlo.

—Pero, hasta ahora no hemos podido desbloquearlo.

—Cierto. Por eso, la visita del líder no es tan mala después de todo. —Se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, obligando a la japonesa a seguirlo.

— ¿No se supone que acabas de bloquear los pasillos?

—Menos este. De algo que todos estamos seguros es que esto fue gracias a un error, y _nadie_ debe saberlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ambos levantaron una ceja mientras, en su mente pasaba el mismo asunto. Despacio voltearon la cabeza hacia atrás, recordando al tercer integrante de la habitación quien mostró mucho miedo por las miradas amenazantes de los dos.

—Adelántate. —susurró la chica a su aliado. El castaño negó con la cabeza y con el dedo le hizo señas de degüello al ninjadolescente para después irse. La asiática se le acercó a paso lento, cual tigresa acechando a su presa, sacó un arma de su bolsillo y comenzó a girarla en su mano derecha. El joven empezó a sudar frío y reír con nervios.

—O-oye, no tienes que hacer esto, ¿sí? Prometo no decir nada, lo juro, en serio, ¡soy una tumba! —Kuki le apunto con su arma y la cargó—. No, no, no, no, no diré nada, lo juro, ¡No! —Se oyó un disparo.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Número 55 cayó debilitado al suelo, le era imposible levantarse. El güero se le acercó con su rayo decomisionador en mano.

—Te dije… que no tendría piedad contigo.

—Como podrías. —refutó el agente entre dientes.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Me sorprendería que alguien como tú sintiera misericordia.

Wally arrugó el entrecejo y torció su labio, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo y mente quedaron suspendidos, como si no pudieran contraatacar. Retrocedió unos pasos, acto que el agente pudo percibir.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta que te vean como una máquina destructora que no hace más que seguir órdenes? ¡Vas a pagar por destruir lo que yo he amado!

Esa palabra le sonó muy familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado antes. Tambalearon sus manos como si ya no pudiera sostener su arma. No sabía qué le sucedía, parecía que esa palabra tenía un extraño efecto en su persona. Pero, ¿hacia quién podía llegar a sentir amor?

— _Wally…_

Volteó con brusquedad cuando oyó eso, se asemejaba a una ¿niña? La confusión le provocaba un intenso dolor de cabeza, aunque no quería demostrar debilidad ante quien estaba al frente suyo. Gritó furiosamente agarrando del cuello al niño que había saltado para asestarle un golpe sorpresa. Lo arrojó al suelo y presionó su pistola contra la cabeza del agente.

— ¡Será mejor que te calles! ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué se siente _realmente_ perder lo que has amado en tu vida!

—Déjalo.

Apunto de jalar el gatillo, recibió esa orden que provocó que le hirviera la sangre. Nigel, con una sonrisa malévola, observaba con gusto cómo su subordinado giraba su cabeza para enfrentarlo, estaba rojo de la furia con ganas de atacarlo aunque, la verdad, ninguna de sus acciones le intimidaba. Abby, en cambio, cruzó los brazos y se arrimó al marco de la puerta con pose de desgano.

—Lo tengo controlado. —El rubio contenía su cólera.

—Yo me encargaré ahora. —habló el inglés con un tono prepotente.

Sostenía su arma con tal potencia que parecía que estaba a punto de romperla, levantó al prisionero y lo lanzó a su líder. Este lo agarró entre forcejeos hasta inmovilizarlo.

—Hubiera sido lamentable que te hubieran decomisionado ¿no crees?

El niño se movía incesantemente para liberarse, Wally se levantó de golpe para retirarse. Al pasar por la puerta chocó su hombro contra el de Abigail haciéndola tambalear.

— ¡Ten cuidado, idiota!—le reclamó. Aunque también la ignoró, la morena lo observó con intriga y decidió seguir sus pasos.

—Este no es el final, Nigel Uno. —expuso el líder supremo a su archienemigo, quien rió en tono bajo.

—Apenas es el comienzo, "comandante". —enfatizó la última palabra de manera sarcástica. Los dos se miraron con furia y desprecio.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Cualquier objeto que el rubio encontrara a su paso era víctima de su furia y rabia expresada mediante golpes, gritos y berrinches. La pared recibía la peor parte, se encontraba ya agrietada de tanto impacto. Sin embargo, nada de lo que hacía lograba que se apaciguara. La morena al ver su conducto, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Y luego dicen que las chicas somos las escandalosas. —bufó.

—Yo lo tenía bajo control ¡estaba a punto de decomisionarlo! —Golpeó la pared por milésima ocasión.

—Por esa misma razón te detuvo. —Recién en ese momento detuvo sus movimientos—. 55, al ser la máxima autoridad de los Chicos del Barrio, es probablemente el único que sepa cómo desbloquear el chip, genio. Usa la cabeza para la próxima.

Con sus emociones a punto de explotar, ese comentario consiguió sacarlo de sus casillas otra vez. Tomó su vara y aporreó una maseta que se encontraba en una esquina, partiéndola en pedazos.

—Nadie sabe lo que pienso. —Otro porrazo—. ¡Nadie sabe lo que siento!

Siguió destruyendo con cólera el masetero ya roto. Antes de que continuara sintió como la chica agarraba su vara por detrás para que cesara su ataque.

—Con golpes nunca solucionarás nada. —exclamó. De inmediato, él le arranchó el bastón de sus manos. Ella frunció el ceño por eso.

— ¿Mira quién habla? ¿La que siempre que escucha algo negativo de sí misma responde con violencia? No sé qué clase de persona crees que eres pero, deberías mirarte al espejo más seguido.

Cruzaron miradas desafiantes entre sí. Después de unos segundos de silencio Wally se marchó. Abby apretó sus puños y gruñó entre dientes, no le faltaban ganas de propinarle una paliza, aunque sabía que al ceder estaría dándole la razón. Así que también dio media vuelta y se alejó con ira contenida. No obstante lo que le dijo la dejó pensando mucho. Lanzó un suspiro y masajeó levemente su cabeza con sus dedos, en ese preciso momento había otras cosas en qué preocuparse.

X-X-X-X-X

El agente arrugaba sus ojos debido a la radiante luz que caía directo a su rostro, abría y cerraba las manos varias veces para asimilar que era lo único que podía mover de su cuerpo, se sentía agotado por todas las cargas por la que estaba pasando. Con la poca fuerza que conservaba intentó desamarrarse las ataduras que los mantenían en esa silla en medio de aquel cuarto oscuro. Suspiró fatigado y agachó la cabeza, mas activó sus sentidos al sentir a alguien aproximándosele. Un aura de fastidio le invadió al observar lo que su agresor llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Quieres esto? —Era el castaño quien acercó el chip hacia el rostro del operativo.

— ¡Eso no te pertenece! —Gritó mientras luchaba con las sogas, de inmediato escuchó su risa malévola.

—No es culpa nuestra que no hayas entrenado bien a tus pupilos. Es gracias a su pésimo desempeño que pudimos obtener el chip, así que ¿no deberías estar molesto con ellos? —hablaba mientras jugaba con el objeto.

—No trates de engañarme, cerebrito, ¡todo esto es _su_ culpa! —agitó su cuerpo con brusquedad, no obstante, apreció una corriente recorrer su cuerpo al sentir unas delicadas manos que masajeaban sus hombros.

—Relájate, chiquitín, ¿acaso esto no es demasiado para ti? —Intervino la asiática con un tono suave—, mira todo lo que has pasado por escondernos esta información, si hablas, tu sufrimiento acabará, no tienes por qué presionarte tanto.

—Nunca diré nada ¡Jamás les fallaría a los chicos del barrio!

— ¡Los chicos del barrio acabaron apenas pusiste un pie en la mansión! —Reclamó la morena mientras se acercaba a su cara con una mirada amenazante—, tú eres su soporte, sin ti no son nada, y ahora eres nuestro ¿por qué sigues pensando que puedes salir con tu memoria intacta de aquí?

—Ríndete ,55… —El espectro se aproximó a la luz—… ya no hay opción.

Wally no salió de la oscuridad, no tenía ganas de interrogar a nadie en esos momentos. Ambos líderes se veían directamente a los ojos sin doblegarse un poco. Nigel tuvo un extraño presentimiento al percibir que el niño no mostraba temor alguno. Más bien se lo sentía confiado, seguro. Ninguno de los infantes a los que había decomisionado le había transmitido tal ambiente. Y ni siquiera disimulaba, su certidumbre era real ¿acaso no le tenía miedo? Se le acercó y le apuntó con un rayo decomisionador.

—Dinos como desbloquear el chip o serás decomisionado.

—Me sorprende que adolescentes como ustedes no puedan descifrar claves hechas por niños. —Se burló el pequeño, actitud que molestó a sus agresores. En especial al líder quien rápidamente cargó el arma.

—Admite que estás perdido.

—No puedes borrarme la memoria ahora, nadie más sabe esas claves a excepción de mí. Entonces, quien parece que está perdido eres tú.

Lo más doloroso que podían atacar era su ego. Arrugó su entrecejo y un aura roja apareció por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Dudas de lo que soy capaz de hacer? ¡Puedo decomisionarte en este momento!

55 mantuvo silencio por unos segundos. Sin bajarle la mirada.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el mejor ataque de los Chicos del Barrio? —Una gran sonrisa satisfactoria invadió su rostro—… el sorpresa.

Como si se tratase de una señal, una enorme explosión se formó en la habitación desde el otro lado, provocando que el lugar se llenara de un denso humo espeso.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Explosión que hizo temblar toda la vivienda, incluyendo la oficina de Padre.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió su versión del pasado.

Al segundo una alarma se activó por todo el lugar.

 _Intruso escapando. Intruso escapando._

Encendió las cámaras de vigilancia del salón de interrogatorios, al verlas azotó su puño contra la mesa de la rabia.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Nigel fue el primero en recuperar su posición de combate, buscó a través del humo al intruso. Miró hacia todos lados frenéticamente pues no pudo hallarlo, mucho menos en la silla a la que estaba atado hace unos pocos segundos. Escuchó la voz desconcertada de Hoagie preguntando por el chip, y a Kuki tanteando por todos lados para hallar el objeto que misteriosamente había desaparecido. Entre griteríos y reclamos unas luces potentes iluminaron la habitación, sonidos de motores de un cohete le acompañaron. Abby alcanzó a ver una nave que elevaba por los aires. Alertó al resto del improvisado escape. Se dirigieron al enorme agujero que había formado la explosión. Wally sacó un arma de su bolsillo para disparar a los motores que, por su imponente tamaño, no sentían ni cosquillas ante el ataque. Pese a los intentos de todos por detener el vehículo, el prisionero consiguió escapar.

— ¡No! ¡NO!

Ya había sufrido la humillación de un niño, no debía suceder otra vez. Junto a un grito de desesperación, desprendió todo su fuego a sus manos y lo lanzó hacia el cohete. Estuvo a punto de impactarlo, pero en el milisegundo se activó el turbo del vehículo y despegó como estrella fugaz. DNT, inútilmente, divisaba como la nave se alejaba hasta que ya no fuera visible a sus ojos. Le era imposible aceptar que algo así estuviera ocurriendo. No pudieron haberse distraído tanto por haber perdido la misión anterior, eso no debía afectarles. Sin previo aviso, el inglés se prendió en llamas de tal magnitud que el resto tuvo que alejarse a causa del ardor. Su ira no se percibía como siempre, era más bien como si profesara frustración. Frustración. Era lo que todos sentían en ese instante. Pudiendo haber enmendado su último error pero al segundo todo se echó a perder. En breves minutos, casi el escuadrón completo de ninjadolescentes inspeccionaba la habitación tratando de descifrar qué había acontecido.

De repente una especie de fuego carbonizó los pocos muros sobrevivientes. Unas llamas distintas a las de Nigel, fuego que hasta él mismo le temía. Padre se encontraba levitando al borde de lo que quedaba de la puerta, molesto, enardecido de cólera, pidiendo respuesta a una sola cosa.

— ¿Qué… acababa… de ocurrir?

* * *

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

* * *

 **¿Review? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer por los reviews. Sé que siempre digo esto en las notas finales, pero ya que xddd**

 **Gracias Lissadonado, Clary y a los dos Anónimos. Lo malo es que sus reviews no aparecen aquí TuT pero en mi correo pude leerlos, asi que no se preocupen, fanfiction a veces se pone to' loco uwu (Mi recomendación es que se hagan una cuenta XDDDD Okno)**

 **Yoli, me alegré muchísimo de verte por estos lares de nuevo, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado c": (create una cuenta :u) y al Guest, te agradezco un montoooon por tu apoyo :D (create una cuenta :u x2)**

 **Abajo continuaré con la NA porque sabía que iba a quedar requete larga :'v disfruten la lectura.**

 **Pd: Digamos que, a partir de ahora, comienza mi manera de escribir actualmente XD**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: escena que transcurre al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 **Transmisión restablecida.**

Sepulcral silencio inundó aquella habitación. Ninguno se atrevía a vociferar algo hasta que quien estaba frente suyo empezara. Lo único que se podía oír eran sus fuertes pisadas que andaban de un lado para otro alrededor del cuarto. Al otro lado de la puerta, los curiosos ninjadolescentes se encontraban amontonados entre sí tratando de distinguir hasta el más mínimo sonido de lo que consideraban la peor masacre que Padre iba a brindar. El mencionado seguía caminando con la mirada fija en sus supuestos mejores ninjas, envuelto en llamas, en su mente no cabía que habían fallado de tremenda manera. Ellos, por su parte, lo veían directo a los ojos sin mostrar temor. Consideraban humillante saber que el resto de agentes se enterarían del asunto, pero no podían hacer más que guardar silencio ya que un movimiento en falso y serian chamuscados. El adulto detuvo su andar para quedar en el centro del grupo. Al escuchar su suspiro, los cinco bajaron la guardia y lo miraron con extrañeza. Él cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma. Su mente estaba en otra parte en aquel momento, había cosas más importantes que ese pequeño desliz.

—Hice una pregunta y hasta ahora nadie me ha dado una respuesta válida ¿qué… pasó? —habló en un tono más bajo, esperó respuesta que nunca recibió.

Ninguno sabía qué decir. "¿Interrogamos a 55 y en el momento menos pensado escapó?" Ni siquiera cruzaron miradas, no tenían cómo ocultar su error. Además nadie podía salvar su pellejo, todos acarrearían con el castigo.

—Fue mi culpa.

Y, sin embargo, nadie esperaba que algo como eso sucediera.

¿Sacrificarse por ellos? Ninguno se había hecho algún favor especial como para devolvérsela de ese modo. Los cuatro muchachos no pudieron evitar asombrarse, aunque tuvieron que disimular, lo que provocó que el ambiente se llenara de intriga e incertidumbre. Padre, con el ceño fruncido y las manos tras su espalda, caminó con sigilo hacia su persona. No podía creer lo que estaba confesando. Se trataba de su propio sobrino, a quien le había enseñado todas sus tácticas, quien admitía haber dejado escapar a un simple e indefenso niño. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, envolviéndose en otro incómodo y abrumador silencio.

—No me mientas.

Padre lo conocía a la perfección, estaba bajo su posesión, nada se le escapaba de las manos. Los otros cuatro tragaron saliva debido al miedo, sabían que si él descubría la mentira el castigo sería más severo. Nigel dio un paso al frente.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

"¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¡Di la verdad y huyamos a Guadalajara!" probablemente pensaban los otros.

—Mi equipo se acercó cuando oyó la explosión —continuó el joven inglés—, trataron, sin buen resultado, de atrapar a número 55. Pero fui yo quien lo encontró merodeando por la mansión. Lo enfrenté y lo encerré al interrogatorio. Tanto ellos como el resto de los ninjadolescentes se enteraron de todo después que este escapó. Y no pude detenerlo.

Un silencio más. Ahora se debía que, en realidad, todos se quedaron sin palabras, incluso Padre. Su pupilo había permitido que algo así sucediera, en el poco tiempo que le había permitido trabajar solo se volvió inútil, en su opinión. Todavía se le hacía difícil aceptar lo que su ente del pasado le advirtió: que no debía confiar demasiado en la pericia de aquel adolescente. Eso era una prueba convincente para acceder a la oferta que su joven versión le había ofrecido, claro que lo mantendría en secreto. De igual manera sentía decepción por lo sucedido, razón por la cual, alzó su mano y le extendió una bofetada al chico, llena de furia e ira. El inglés agachó la cabeza conteniendo su molestia, su maestro se le acercó y presionó con fuerza su mano en el hombro de él, mirándolo con cólera.

—Entonces, no permitirás que esto vuelva a pasar, ¿verdad?

Nigel alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo juro.

El espectro empujó fuerte el hombro de su pupilo y se alejó del lugar. Acto que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

—No hagas que me arrepienta de no haberte acabado en este momento. A todos ustedes. —Finalmente se fue. Lanzó una enorme llamarada de fuego a la puerta para alejar a todos los mocosos adolescentes entrometidos de su alcance. Caminó a paso fuerte hacia su oficina, dejando en el suelo las marcas de sus pisadas que se entremezclaban con el ácido fuego que emanaba.

Dentro de la habitación, los cuatro ninjas vieron sorprendidos a su líder.

— ¿Acaso tú… nos cubriste? —inquirió Abby mientras se le aproximaba, los otros tres querían escuchar ansiosos la respuesta. Y de pronto, la puerta derrumbada levitó hasta encontrarse nuevamente reconstruida. El espectro menor volteó a ellos con los ojos envueltos en llamas.

—Lo hice por una simple razón: apariencia. —De su mano mostró un trozo agrietado de lo que quedaba de la bomba. Una mirada de cerca les hizo llegar a la conclusión que esa pieza pertenecía al armamento de los ninjadolescentes—. Alguien de dentro resulta ser un traidor, fue quien ayudó a 55 a escapar. Por el momento, no podemos notificárselo a Padre. Si no los necesitara para encontrar al culpable, hubiera permitido que los castigasen. Por ahora solo tendrán que preocuparse de que _yo_ no los liquide —Su cuerpo se encendió en llamas—. Deberán hallar al causante de este desastre, o si no, ¡la palabra _sufrimiento_ tendrá un nuevo significado en sus ignorantes cabezas!

— ¿Con eso piensas asustarnos? —respondió la morena con los brazos cruzados. A su lado Kuki se limaba las uñas, Wally bostezaba con frecuencia y Hoagie chateaba en su celular. Nigel los miró por unos segundos con hastío pero al final, rodó los ojos, lanzó un suspiro de fastidio y apagó sus llamas.

—Como sea, igual deben encontrar al traidor. No me importa si es alguien amado por ustedes, si es su novio o novia, si le deben la vida, atrápenlo. Sin… piedad, ¿quedó claro?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron de inmediato. Hoagie empujó con fuerza la puerta para deshacerse de los pocos jóvenes chismosos que aún estaban espiando.

—Nigel Uno está loco. —Le comentó a Kuki e hizo señas de locura con su dedo índice.

—Imagínate si Padre lo hubiera derretido en lava frente a nosotros ¡qué asco! —concluyó la japonesa.

El australiano no pudo evitar oír aquella conversación. Una parte de él le sugería que interviniera, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué, no tenía necesidad de defender a alguien que realmente no le importaba. Agitó su cabeza levemente y se abrió paso en medio de los dos, empujándolos a cada lado para irse.

— ¡Hey! ¿No te alcanza el resto del pasillo? —gritó el castaño. Mas el rubio se alejó con rapidez. Kuki le brindó una mirada de desagrado, con los brazos cruzados y la boca torcida. Sintió un poco de intriga por saber por qué reaccionó de ese modo, mas desechó de inmediato esos pensamientos, se acurrucó en el brazo de Hoagie y se fue de ahí.

Nigel miraba aquel deshecho de la bomba con furia. Era inconcebible que alguien estuviera ayudando a los Chicos del Barrio bajo sus narices. Tenía que encontrar al chistoso que se le estaba burlando y debía hacerlo rápido.

—Me sorprende que hayas hecho eso.

Dio un respingo al voltear y percatarse que Abby aún no se había retirado.

—La conversación ya acabó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Solo… quería agradecerte por habernos "salvado". —Enfatizó las comillas con los dedos de sus manos.

—No lo hice por ustedes.

—Pero es lindo pensar que sí, por lo menos unos segundos.

Él la observó con desconfianza, se mantenía escéptico a su trato, el cual nunca había sido nada amable. Justo ayer ella presionaba su cabeza contra el pastel de pollo del almuerzo y ahora le agradecía, no parecía ser la misma persona. Cierta curiosidad por conocer su cambio de humor invadió su ser, mas tuvo que disimularlo. No entendía, sin embargo, por qué cuando estaban cerca sentía un ligero cosquilleo. Justo como en ese momento.

Abby giró para marcharse.

— ¿Quieres al traidor vivo o muerto? —habló ella mientras le daba la espalda.

—Cómo te plazca. —respondió.

Observó como ella se fue alejando hasta quedar finalmente solo. Una vez así, desintegró parte de su traje para revelar la quemadura que estuvo impregnada en su brazo que ahora era una simple cicatriz. Le resultaba increíble que todo lo que dijeron esos niños fuera cierto. Además que su llegada había influido en su actitud, su dura personalidad; en ocasiones anteriores jamás hubiera protegido a su equipo, no a las personas que hacían su vida imposible. Ciertas cosas aún no cabían en su mente pero haría lo imposible por descubrir aquel misterio que representaban aquellos pequeños.

Porque había algo oculto en su pasado que no sabía a ciencia cierta.

X-X-X-X-X

En la institución los jóvenes se encontraban atareados por los preparativos a realizar sobre la feria anual de la "Historia americana". Toda la secundaria expondría sus proyectos al aire libre. Unos muchachos, con sumo cuidado, transportaban una enorme maqueta del Gran Cañón hasta la cancha deportiva. Transcurriendo un segundo, se vieron a sí mismos enfrentando al suelo con su ejemplar hecho pedazos. Escucharon a sus dos rutinarias abusonas reír con gusto y fuerza. Solo que esa vez era más doloroso puesto que habían pasado bastante tiempo armando su proyecto. Las chicas se chocaron las manos entre sí y empujaron a los chicos cuando intentaron levantarse.

—Nada como alterar los nervios de dos ñoños por la mañana. —expresó Fanny, lanzando un suspiro de serenidad, mientras ambas se alejaban.

—Nunca pasará de moda. —añadió Rachel, acompañando la risa de su amiga—, oye, ¿te enteraste de lo que pasó ayer?

—El líder supremo, el chip desaparecido, Padre ardiendo en cólera, tengo Facebook ¿recuerdas? —La pelirroja presumió su celular. Su compañera esbozó una risa.

— ¿Habrán descubierto qué pasó?

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizá mataron accidentalmente a 55 y tratan de ocultar evidencias inventando otra historia. —Fanny detuvo su caminar al percatarse que su amiga ya no se hallaba a su lado. Volteó para observar que se encontraba unos pasos atrás asqueada por su comentario.

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? —exclamó la rubia.

— ¡Vamos! No podemos negar que algo así suceda. —Ambas rieron. Siguieron con su camino, hasta que alguien se les interpuso, colocó sus brazos en cada uno de sus hombros para quedar en medio.

—¿Me extrañaron, lindas? —expresó con picardía. Las dos la saludaron con euforia.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te perdiste toda la diversión anoche. —anunció la pelirroja.

—Mauricio rentó un auto e impactamos el parachoques del director. Hubieras visto su furia al perseguirnos a ¿cuánto? ¿20 kilómetros por hora? —Las dos carcajearon al recordar la falta de velocidad del decano.

—Me imagino. Debemos ir a la cancha en este momento.

— ¿Para…? —Ambas respondieron escépticas.

— ¡La feria! Por si no lo recuerdan, tenemos exposición.

—La cual tú dijiste que harías el stand, ¿cierto? —indicó la rubia. Ambas la miraban con ansia por oír su respuesta. Abby suspiró.

—Y ya está listo. —Sonrió de lado mientras las escuchaba celebrar.

— ¡Eres la mejor! —felicitó Fanny.

—Sí, sí, sí, ¿me acompañan?

La morena jaló a sus amigas hacia el gimnasio. Las chicas se lanzaron miradas suspicaces. A Abby jamás le había interesado llegar temprano a algún lugar, mucho menos a una feria. Una vez dentro, se dieron cuenta que la cancha estaba vacía, sin stands, ni decoraciones, ni profesores, y todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en las gradas.

— ¿No se supone que íbamos a tu adorada feria? —habló la escocesa con sarcasmo.

—En realidad, la feria es afuera. Deberían prestar más atención en clase. —Se burló la morena.

El rostro de las dos chicas cambió de intriga, a incomodidad. Las tres se acomodaron en las graderías, junto a los demás. Rachel miró a su alrededor, los jóvenes de la secundaria completa se encontraban ahí dentro. Logró hallar a Chad, quien hablaba seriamente con Mauricio. Cuando el rubio alcanzó a verla, ella le hizo señas preguntándole qué era lo que pasaba aunque recibió una respuesta no muy satisfactoria de su parte. De hecho, el auditorio entero se formulaba la misma duda. Al observar, sin embargo, la tranquilidad de Abby, supo que nada de esto tenía que ver con la estúpida feria. De pronto, música bailable del momento comenzó a sonar por los parlantes. En el centro de la cancha se formaron nueve muchachas que vestían sus trajes de animadoras, la gente les prestó atención ya que suponían que por fin se aclararían sus interrogantes. Después de la presentación, la líder de las porristas se acercó a la tarima y tomó el micrófono.

—Buenos días, instituto. Los hemos reunido a todos aquí por dos razones. Primero, en unos días, nuestro adorado equipo luchará por ocupar un puesto en la final del torneo regional de footbaal. Necesitamos a las mejores animadoras para ovacionarlos, por eso les pedimos a las interesadas apuntarse en el tablero que está a mi derecha. Hay cupos suficientes. —concluyó la asiática con felicidad. El público decidió brindar un aplauso con cierto sabor agridulce. No podía ser posible que los hubieran reunido a todos solo para notificarles dicha novedad, que incluso convencieran a los profesores de permitirles utilizar la cancha para un tema así de insignificante. Tenía que haber algo más.

—Y... esta es la segunda razón.

Kuki, quien hasta ese entonces había mostrado una encantadora sonrisa, transformó su rostro a uno sereno y malévolo, lanzó un guiño al muchacho de cabello castaño que se había sentado junto al resto del equipo. Al receptar la señal, el chico sacó un control de su bolsillo mediante el cual hizo que las puertas, ventanas o cualquier otra clase de escapatoria fuera bloqueada. La gente se empezó a alarmar, veían a su alrededor asustados.

—Como ya se habrán enterado —prosiguió Kuki—, número 55 escapó con el chip bajo su poder. Sin embargo, no lo hizo solo, _uno de ustedes_ le ayudó a huir. Tenemos suficientes pruebas para demostrar que la bomba fue construida con nuestro armamento, lo cual es mala noticia para el geniecito traidor pues no pudo eliminar todo rastro de evidencia. —La multitud se consternó, la habitación se llenó de murmullos y exclamaciones de extrañeza, la japonesa al ver el bullicio sonrió de lado y continuó con su charla—. Por si acaso, a alguno se le pasa por la cabeza escapar con la ayuda de su armadura, no podrá hacerlo ya que todas están desactivadas hasta que el interrogatorio termine. Y no se preocupen por los profesores, ellos se encuentran bien ocupados en la "feria" con algunos de los hologramas interactivos que hemos colocado en los stands. Así que, señor o señorita desertor, déjame avisarte que estás en nuestras manos durante los próximos doscientos cuarenta minutos.

Hasta las porristas que estaban en la fila con su líder se unieron al inconveniente silencio que permaneció en la muchedumbre por varios segundos. Nadie podía creer que existía un traidor en su compañía. El mutismo siguió hasta que uno de los pocos ninjas que podía activar su armadura se elevó por los aires con vara en mano, sintiéndose impaciente porque todos se habían mantenido estáticos sin mover un solo músculo.

— ¡Muy bien, chamacos, no tenemos todo el día! ¡Fórmense en cuatro filas, dos de hombres, dos de mujeres! ¡Ya, ya, ya! —gritó el rubio mientras apuraba a los demás.

Los jugadores de fútbol fueron obligados a colocarse en fila recta mediante unas varillas unidas como si fueran rejas que habían aparecido desde el suelo. Todos a excepción de Hoagie.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarnos de ese modo? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —reclamó Patton.

—Lo siento, viejo, es el protocolo. —Después de decir eso, empujó levemente al pelinegro para que prosiguiera, juntándose con los demás deportistas. Patton lo miró con fastidio mientras acomodaba su flequillo, odiaba mucho que lo despeinaran.

Cuando lograron descifrar aquella treta que se traían entre manos, no esperaron que se tratara de algo así de grave, inclusive humillante. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo eso, y más fue su molestia al notar que quien la había arrastrado hacia esa artimaña seguía sentada sin mencionar palabra alguna.

— ¿Acaso nos piensan acusar a todos de traidores? —prorrumpió la pelirroja.

Recién en ese momento, Abby alzó la mirada.

—Solo vamos a eliminar sospechosos.

— ¡¿Y crees que nosotras lo somos?! —La rubia se desconcertó al verla actuar así, se levantó con cólera para enfrentarla cara a cara. La morena mantuvo su pose serena y se puso de pie despacio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Dímelo tú.

Aquellas palabras la incomodaron aún más, por unos segundos quiso pensar que se había confundido de persona, que no estaba hablando con su amiga, pero resultaba ser cierto que ella prácticamente la acusaba de manera fría de ser traidora. A todos. Hasta los que habían estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Eso no le entraba en la cabeza.

—Miren, solo vayan a esa fila, prueben su inocencia, y esta pesadilla acabará ¿quedó claro? —Les ordenó.

—Tú…

La escocesa se levantó para desafiarla de forma física, mas sintió el brazo de su amiga detenerle. Abby las observó sin esperar respuesta alguna y se alejó con su armadura activada para poner orden al resto de estudiantes. A Fanny le hervía la sangre de la furia, mientras que Rachel solo contemplaba a su "amiga", agitó su cabeza para volver a la realidad y se acercó al oído de la pelirroja.

—Ten… cuidado.

Fanny la miró con seriedad y refunfuñando aceptó la advertencia. Ambas caminaron hacia esa insultante "fila de los acusados". Sin darse cuenta de la sombra que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Quien pudo escuchar las palabras que la rubia susurró a su acompañante. Él entrelazó los dedos de sus manos entre sí, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro que lograba oscurecer su aura. Quizá, encontrar al traidor no sería tan difícil después de todo.

X-X-X-X-X

Deambulaba de un lado a otro, se percibía su impaciencia a varios metros de distancia debido a su mirada mortificada, con los ojos fijos en sus propios pies, contando cada paso en círculos que daba. Era inconcebible que lo hubieran apartado del espacio exterior, de sus misiones suicidas, de sus incontables aventuras para… eso ¡solo eso!

—Muy bien, ya estuvo, ¡¿cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar?! —gritó al infinito.

Donde, curiosamente, estaba el moreno de smoking a lado del pelinaranja que concentraba su mirada en el monitor.

—Ya les dijimos, quédense quietos y esperen nuevas órdenes.

—Sí… ¡eso lo dijiste hace más o menos una hora! —movió sus brazos al aire mostrando más exasperación.

—Ay pues, vean el lado bueno. Les dimos un puf. —acotó 74.239

Los muchachos observaron a su izquierda donde número Tres se hundía cada vez más dentro del enorme mueble blando multicolor.

—Esto es más divertido de lo que creí. —hablaba la voz de Kuki desde el fondo de ese asiento.

—Bueno, número Cinco no cree que nos trajeron hasta acá solo para ver a Tres ahogándose en esa silla. —comentó Abby.

—Sí, es verdad —Añadió Dos—, además, se supone que ya me tocaba sentarme ahí. —rogó al final, la morena se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—Permítanme decirles que parte del avance de la misión no depende de nosotros, sino de los Chicos del Barrio de este tiempo —explicó Infinito—, quienes ahora también están ocupados en sus misiones y demás problemas, por eso lo mejor es no molestarlos. No se preocupen, sector V, están en buenas manos.

—Y mientras esperamos… ¿podemos ver la convención de "Doctor Who" por TV Cable? —pidió el científico. El moreno negó con la cabeza, pero al final ambos se fueron al televisor…

…Y cerraron la puerta con llave.

—No, no, no, ¡Esperen! No nos dejarán encerrados otra vez. ¡¿Qué no ven que yo vivo de mi público?! —Uno terminó su reclamo entre gruñidos y patadas al suelo.

— ¿Sabes? Desde que nos metieron aquí no sé por qué me huele a gato encerrado. —dijo Cinco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Opino lo mismo. —Se escuchó la voz de la asiática desde el fondo, solo se alcanzaba a ver su brazo.

—Y no nos quedaremos aquí a esperar bajo su merced. —número Uno pintó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ese rostro... me late que tienes un plan. —bufó Dos.

—Así es, mi chavo. Si algo nos están ocultando lo vamos a averiguar. No nos llaman "el legendario" sector V por nada. —El inglés se puso las manos a la espalda para decretar su nueva misión al resto del equipo—. Dos, en mi mochila está el identificador de voces. Modifícalo para poder escuchar a través de las paredes. —Hoagie asintió con la cabeza—. Cinco, encuentra la mejor localización para poner el altavoz sin que Infinito y 74.239 se den cuenta. —Abby se dirigió a su labor rápidamente—. Tres, quédate en la puerta y vigila si alguien se acerca. —Kuki hizo pulgar arriba con su único brazo visible—. Y Cuatro, ¡ya sal de ese maldito cojín!

Inmediatamente, la japonesa salió volando del puf y cayó de cara al suelo. Después de unos segundos, se notaron los brazos del rubio tratando con desesperación escapar del sillón.

—No me culpes a mí. Me dijo que se le cayó el caramelo que le compré dentro de esa cosa. —Se excusó el güero.

— ¿Y lo encontraste? —La pelinegra unió sus manos en son de súplica.

Cuando Wally extendió su mano y le mostró el dichoso dulce, ella saltó de alegría y se le tiró encima, brindándole un fuerte abrazo. Él rodó los ojos aunque con una sonrisa la estrechó de igual manera.

Uno se estremeció al contemplar la escena. Arrugó ambas cejas y dejó caer sus hombros, no iba a negar que hicieran una bella pareja, sin embargo, no entendía por qué sentía algo de celos. Desvió su mirada hacia quien le había quitado el sueño durante la noche con el simple hecho de pensar en su nombre. Lanzó un suspiro. ¿Tendría el coraje para decirle cuanto le gustaba? Con toda la presión que tenían encima, no se había permitido ni un momento para siquiera hablar con ella ¿le correspondería a sus sentimientos?

—Uno.

Cuatro pudo hacerlo ¿qué habría sentido? Él también podría, aunque ¿lo haría sin saber los riesgos?

—Uno…

Pero ¿cómo sabría los riesgos si nunca lo intentaba? Fuera lo que fuera que sucediese, no podía seguir tranquilo puesto que cada vez que la veía un cosquilleo le recorría la espalda, al mirar sus ojos, sentir su presencia, escuchar su voz.

—¡Uno!

El inglés dio un respingo al escuchar aquel grito. Sintió como Cinco lo jalaba del brazo.

—Estás sordo, ¿o qué? Ven acá.

Él agitó su cabeza y volvió al planeta Tierra, donde, al parecer, los muchachos descubrieron algo. Dos sintonizaba las frecuencias para que las palabras pudieran sonar mejor.

— ¿Qué lograron escuchar? —preguntó el líder.

—Dijeron algo sobre… el líder supremo. —respondió Cuatro.

Número Uno alzó una ceja. Al parecer número Infinito tenía razón, la organización estaba ocupada en cosas del presente. De todos modos, algo no le cuadraba por completo. Apoyó su cabeza al auricular junto al resto y se dedicó a escuchar.

El moreno y 74.239 hablaban por medio de un video llamado.

—De acuerdo. Mandaremos a un sector para escoltarlo hacia un lugar más seguro. Solo no vuelva a realizar otra misión solo.

— _Yo haré lo que sea por_ _ **mi**_ _organización ¿no compartimos el mismo pensamiento?_

—No te tomes las cosas en sentido personal. —Reclamó el científico—, solo espera nuestras órdenes. Se supone que ya habíamos hablado con usted de esto.

— _Ustedes no. Fueron sus_ _ **otros**_ _ustedes._

74.239 se trabó. Posó su mano en la barbilla para pensar bien en lo que iba a responderle.

—Es un acertijo, juro que lo es. —susurró. Infinito rodó los ojos.

Pero más intrigados estaban los agentes del sector V

— ¿De qué estarán hablando? —El rubio soltó la interrogante.

—Al parecer, tenían planes con el líder supremo y, por lo visto, no estamos en la lista de ayudantes. Creo que vamos a darles una sorpresita. —Uno caminó por el cuarto encerrado tratando de buscar salida.

—Quizá… deberíamos quedarnos aquí y esperar. —sugirió Tres.

— ¿Lo dices en serio o quieres sentarte de nuevo en ese puf? —retó Dos.

— ¡No!… Bueno, tal vez.

Todos miraron hacia una esquina al escuchar unos estruendos. Vieron a Uno con unos cables y armamento.

—Saldremos de aquí, aun si ellos no quieren. Dos, ayúdame con esto que mi papel solo es del guapo de la película.

Número Dos se acercó a él. Tres y Cuatro decidieron echar una mirada. Detrás de ellos se quedó Cinco, en silencio, pensando por unos segundos por qué _realmente_ querían escapar. ¿Sería necesario? Observó a Uno, su mirada era bien rígida, se notaba claramente que quería salir sin importar lo que ocurriese después. De todos modos, quizá por pensar solo en el presente era que estaban ahí. Además, ella también deseaba escapar, y no era la primera vez que "rompían las reglas". Nigel siempre había sido mejor líder que ella, así que sabía lo que hacía.

Se acercó al resto para darse cuenta que en cuestión de segundos Número Dos había creado un distinguido rayo láser.

—Eso es rapidez. —acotó ella.

—Solo necesitaba unos retoques. Ahora, aléjense.

Los cuatro se miraron con intriga, pero al ver que Dos apuntó hacia la pared y una luz cegadora color rojo emergía de la boquilla y logró que el cuarto comenzara a temblar, no solo se alejaron. Salieron corriendo. El regordete jaló el gatillo y una fina varilla se posó en la pared, formó un cuadrado con la ayuda de esta que de inmediato se desintegró. Dio media vuelta con su arma en mano.

—No me llaman el asombroso Hoagie Gilligan por nada. —Presumió, girando la pistola entre sus dedos.

—Nadie te llama así. —añadió Cuatro, Dos hizo un ligero puchero.

Los cinco niños salieron a toda prisa con Uno a la cabeza. Mientras se escabullían por los alrededores, percibieron que alguien se acercaba. Todos se escondieron detrás de un muro a excepción de Tres quien daba saltitos de felicidad. Solo se alcanzó a ver el brazo de Cuatro que la jaló hacia el escondite. Escucharon unas voces, reconociendo solo la de Infinito. La otra jamás la habían oído. Sonaba como si fuera un adolescente, no obstante, sus versiones mayores no estaban dentro y tampoco se trataba del líder supremo.

— ¿Quién es?

—Deja ver.

— ¡Quítate! Yo también quiero ver.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!

Todos reclamaban su derecho a meter las narices donde no debían, menos Uno. Con dificultad intentaba escuchar algo de la charla.

—Dije… que yo me encargaré. —pronunció el personaje misterioso. Infinito trató de detenerlo.

—Enviaremos a otro sector, ustedes tienen cosas más importantes en qué pensar. El líder supremo no los necesita, el resto de la organización sí.

La persona se acercó hacia el moreno de forma amenazante.

—Pero el líder supremo _es_ la organización, ¿cierto? Cuando encuentres una mejor excusa, avísame. ¡Vámonos! —anunció al resto de su equipo.

Fue lo poco que el inglés logró percibir, mas sus oídos prestaron atención a los gritos de Dos y Cuatro dándose manotones por la pelea de quien debía ver primero. Uno gruñó por lo bajo.

— ¡Ya cállense mis chavos, ni que fuéramos preescolares! —Los separó.

Al guardar silencio, los demás pudieron distinguir la voz de aquel extraño que hablaba con el moreno. Dos, tras el descubrimiento, abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Santa cachucha, yo conozco esa voz! —Todos lo miraron extrañados.

Asomaron sus cabezas hacia afuera. Apenas lo vieron, quedaron tan sorprendidos por aquella revelación. Parecía imposible verlo a _él_ aquí. Además, su manera de expresarse, su osadía, su liberalismo y su aura autoritaria. Era como si se tratara de otra persona. Y parecía que se había vuelto el líder de aquel sector. Número Uno fue el primero en volver en sí y dirigió la mirada a su equipo.

—Debemos seguirlos. —Se encorvó más para aproximarse al dichoso sector.

—Pero sería peligroso si ellos nos descubren. Sobre todo… _él._ —señaló Dos hacia afuera, un temor inoportuno se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Si estamos en este tiempo, es para resolver cualquier tipo de problemas. Y ellos nos guiarán hasta allá.

Corrieron hasta donde se dirigían los agentes, viendo como cada uno subía a una imponente nave. El líder fue el último en subir, quien sintió que alguien estaba atrás suyo. Giró su cabeza con rapidez, mas no vio nada, razón por la cual siguió con su destino. El sector V logró ocultarse de la vista de aquel muchacho, se fueron acercando cada vez más a la nave, y en ese segundo, el vehículo se elevó por los aires, y despegó de manera fugaz.

Los cinco niños observaron boquiabiertos nada más que la simple silueta de humo que dejó aquel móvil. Se envolvieron en un incómodo silencio.

— ¿La pusiste? —inquirió Uno.

—Oh sí.

Número Cuatro sopló el humazo de la boquilla de su arma, que había lanzado un chip localizador. Vieron en el pequeño monitor hacia dónde se dirigía la nave.

—Lo siento chamacos, pero el sector V se colará en la fiesta. ¡Todos al S.C.A.M.P.E.R! —gritó el líder mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice hacia el infinito.

—No tenemos S.C.A.M.P.E.R. —añadió Cinco con un tono aburridón. Uno bajó su dedo y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

— ¡Todos a la parada de bus!

Los cinco dieron un grito de batalla y corrieron a los banquitos de la parada.

* * *

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

* * *

 **¿Quién será ese agente? Luce como alguien importante en ese tiempo 030 si tienen alguna teoría pueden decírmelo ;D**

 **Ok, ahora sí comunico. Tal parece que a la historia le vendría bien algo de drama entre 3 y 4, o al menos eso me andan pidiendo XD pero verán, esta historia la creé ya hace cuatro años atrás, en esa mente de 16 llena de hormonas y locuras (?) Y, como lo he dicho un montón de veces, el fic ha pasado por un sinnúmero de correcciones, no solo ortográficas, sino de trama. Anteriormente, esta historia parecía novela juvenil XD pero eliminé muchas ideas porque no las vi necesarias uwu siempre tuve la idea de hacer un fic donde soltaría todo el melodrama sin límites que pueda dar, ahí nació "¿Quién ganará el primer puesto?", pero por sus peticiones y mi mente bien crack (?) ya no descarto la posibilidad de crear más fics de esta ideología, con dramas y romances y esas tonteras XD KND ha sido de las series que más ideas me ha sacado, así que creo que comenzaré a trabajar el cerebelo para, no solo andar resubiendo fics antiguos, sino ya obtener nuevas historias. Como he dicho, este fandom necesita ayuda porque está más muertos que los walkers de TWD :vvv**

 **¿review? :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena trascurrida al mismo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 **Transmisión restablecida.**

* * *

Centenares de adolescentes seguían las filas hasta poder probar su inocencia. Aparentemente no había manera de salir. Pero él no lo veía imposible. Difícil, tal vez, pero sea como fuere, tenía que sacar su trasero y los de sus amigos de ese chiquero. Lo único que necesitaba era un plan.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de las gradas, dejaban ir a algunos jóvenes que ya habían interrogado y resultaron inocentes sigilosamente para que nadie logre darse cuenta, y funcionaba, nadie lo notaba… a excepción de él.

—Mira eso. —Chad le dio un golpe en el hombro a su compañero.

El muchacho de piel morena se dio cuenta lo que hacían con los inocentes.

—Si intentamos escapar, correremos más riesgo. —respondió Mauricio.

—Prefiero eso a que me interroguen. Avísales.

Chad dio unos pasos adelante con sigilo para que nadie se dé cuenta que se estaba escapando de la fila. Mauricio buscó a las chicas que estaban a tres filas de distancia, con cierta dificultad, cruzó miradas con la pelirroja. En un lenguaje de señas, le avisó lo que tenían en mente.

" _Nos iremos de aquí, estén pendientes."_

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y le avisó a Rachel. Pero ninguno de ellos sabía que ya los estaban asechando. Y, efectivamente, él notó las señas que se lanzaron. Cuando buscó con la mirada a Chad, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba a lado de su compañero. Logró encontrarlo unos metros lejos, hacia la derecha; con eso descifró a dónde se dirigía. Caminó hacia el australiano que se encontraba en las filas, tratando de mantener el orden. Habló unas palabras en su oído, provocando que Wally frunza el ceño.

Sin embargo, no estaban lidiando con unos tontos. Inmediatamente, Mauricio se dio cuenta de la charla entre el güero con su líder, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto. Empujó al muchacho que estaba delante de él haciendo que lo vea con molestia.

— ¡¿Qué estás mirando?! —le gritó y lo tiró al suelo, llamando la atención de muchos.

Incluyendo la de Chad. El moreno le enfatizó sigilosamente que tenga cuidado, señalando a los ninjas que estaban vigilando sus pasos. Una batalla de miradas se presentó en esos momentos, en ese segundo, Nigel y Chad se mantuvieron perplejos a verse fijamente a los ojos. El rubio se dio cuenta de una cosa, lo descubrieron, pero al menos no iba a permitir que el resto caiga. El inglés pintó una sonrisa en su rostro, notó la incertidumbre del rubio sobre qué debía hacer ahora, siempre le gustaba cuando sus contrincantes se sentían entre la espada y la pared tan solo con su presencia.

—Beatles… llévalo al interrogatorio. —habló el líder.

Wally se acercó a paso rápido donde Chad. Solo tenía unos segundos para idear un plan. ¿Cómo salir ileso de esa? Mauricio se mantenía estático, él sabía que apenas hiciera algo, los tildarían a todos de sospechosos principales. Pero también tenía que buscar una solución, simplemente no hallaba cuál. Lo único que rogó, fue que Dios y la pericia de Chad lo salve.

El tiempo terminó, Wally ya estaba frente a frente con Chad.

— ¿Prefieres a las buenas, o a las malas? —Amenazó el güero.

—Prefiero esto.

Al término de su frase, alzó el brazo derecho, donde tenía puesto un anillo grueso en el dedo de en medio, y le dio un puñetazo justo en el rostro del ninja, tan fuerte que casi lo tiró al suelo. Después de lo sucedido, emprendió la carrera. Nigel actuó en consecuencia prendiéndose en fuego, lanzando la mayor cantidad de municiones hacia él.

Mauricio no pudo evitar reírse ante el plan que salió de la mente de su amigo, pero le pareció la mejor idea que haya tomado.

— ¡Hey! Si él puede escapar, ¡Nosotros también! —gritó.

Provocando ese ahínco que todos necesitaban para exasperarse y querer largarse de ahí. Los adolescentes corrieron descontroladamente hacia esa supuesta salida, en completo frenesí. Eran tantos que parecía imposible domarlos.

— ¡Quédense quietos! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! —gritaba Wally con la nariz ensangrentada.

Tanto él como Nigel se elevaron en los aires para controlarlos a todos. El inglés creó una pared de fuego.

—¿No escucharon? —su voz sonaba suave. Y de pronto, sus ojos se formaron como dos llamas ardientes—. ¡Quietos!

Sin embargo, esa reacción no intimidó a nadie en absoluto. Ya nadie quería hacer caso, ¡los encerraron si su aprobación! Aunque él trato de detenerlos, los resultados no eran favorables, o al menos como lo veían antes. Después de lo acontecido con 55, pocos, por no decir nadie, los veían con los mismos ojos.

— ¡Fue por su culpa que se haya escapado!

—Ni siquiera pudieron detener a un simple niño.

—No nos acusen de algo que ustedes provocaron.

Todos comenzaron a luchar con sus propias manos con el fin de escapar. Pero esas palabras, esas ofensas, esos insultos, Nigel no podía permitir que pisoteen su ego de ese modo. Estaban faltando el respeto al líder, _su_ líder, nadie merecía siquiera tomarse el lujo de hacerlo. Él formó con sus manos una esfera de fuego, del tamaño de un balón de soccer, cuando estaba completamente hecha la lanzó hacia el australiano, quien se elevó en los aires y, con su garrote, lo lanzó hacia los adolescentes, provocando una explosión seguido de un ligero temblor en la tierra.

Ese fue el aviso indicado para notar que el espectro estaba molesto. Pero nada detenía la algarabía. Los adolescentes se decidieron a huir de ahí.

Los ninjadolescentes estaban tan concentrados con el grupo de rebeldes, que no prestaron atención a los movimientos de Chad, quien se acercó a Mauricio y se chocaron las manos en son de triunfo.

—Aun no cantemos victoria. Hay que salir de aquí. —añadió el rubio.

—En realidad, celebraba por el golpe que le diste al güero. —el moreno comenzó a reír después de decir eso. Chad solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Mientras, las dos chicas también entendieron el mensaje. Ambas se escabullían con el fin de pasar desapercibidas.

— ¿Donde están Chad y Mauricio? —susurró Fanny a su amiga.

—Luego los veremos. Si nos unimos, levantaremos más sospechas.

—Sospechas sobre ¿qué?

Las dos dieron un respingo al escuchar esa tercera voz. Al darse la vuelta, sus rostros mostraron más furia cuando notaron que, precisamente quien las descubrió, fue la japonesa, mostrando su distintiva sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente tenía razón, ustedes no tienen el coeficiente intelectual necesario para darse cuenta que esa tontería de plan no iba a funcionar —Ella rió, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Movió su dedo índice formando un círculo en el aire—. Media vuelta.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Chad y Mauricio caminaban como si alguien respiraba en sus nucas, debían estar atentos a cualquier paso en falso. Pero el rubio no se dio cuenta del puño que se dirigió a su cara, con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo. Antes de que él se levante, sintió como un pie presionaba su espalda.

—De parte de Beatles. —dijo la líder de los ninjadolescentes—, y tú…

Le apuntó al moreno con el rayo decomisionador. Mauricio levantó las palmas de sus manos haciendo señas de calma.

—Que ni se te ocurra escapar o pierdes la memoria. —Concluyó.

Los tres mantuvieron silencio. Sabían que en el momento que ella se enterara, no tendría piedad, pero seguía siendo doloroso que protagonice aquella escena.

—No es lo que tú crees. No somos los traidores. —se excusó el moreno.

—Me importa un carajo, ¡ahora caminen! —Ella cogió el cuello de la camiseta de Chad para levantarlo. Antes de que él pueda hacer algo, alguien agarró sus brazos para inmovilizarlo con unas esposas.

—Debiste pensarlo bien antes de golpearme. —regañó el güero, encaminándolo entre empujones.

Abby colocó las esposas en las manos de Mauricio, quien no opuso resistencia.

—Debe ser una broma. —dijo él.

—Ustedes provocaron esto.

—No —Volteó levemente hacia ella—. Tú lo hiciste.

Ella bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos, porque sinceramente le dolía encontrarse en esa situación. Si dependiera de su veredicto, nada de esto pasaría, pero solo estaba siguiendo órdenes, aunque nadie quiera creer eso. Le dio un leve empujón a su prisionero para que camine.

Chad no pensaba rendirse, no lo iba a permitir, era su pellejo el que estaba en juego, y si aún quedaba algo que hacer, solo debía lanzarlo.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Kuki ya estaba detrás de Rachel. Estando a punto de colocarle las esposas en las manos. De pronto, ella se apoyó en el pecho de la asiática para elevarse con una mortal, quedar a sus espaldas, y darle una patada en la nuca que la mandó al suelo.

— ¡Corre! —le gritó a su amiga.

— ¿Y perderme la fiesta? —Fanny esbozó una risa seca.

Cuando Kuki se levantó, Fanny se le tiró encima para inmovilizarla, una acción no tan sencilla debido a que ella ya estaba esposada. La japonesa por otro lado, logró darle un golpe en la cara, lo cual debilitó su agarre, pero no lo suficiente para soltarla.

Rachel estuvo a punto de ayudarla, y de pronto, un láser impactó en su estómago, lanzándola al suelo de espalda. Mientras Fanny forcejeaba con Kuki, alguien jaló de sus cabellos, quitándola de encima. La pelirroja se quejó del dolor cuando sintió a alguien sentado encima de ella.

—Creo que hubiera sido mejor que te hayas ido de la fiesta. —bromeó Hoagie con picardía en su voz.

Rachel agitó su cabeza para levantarse, pero alguien ya estaba frente suyo apuntándole con el rayo. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Hagámoslo fácil. Si huyes, tu castigo será más doloroso. —habló el espectro.

La joven se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando alzó la mirada, notó a Wally y a Abby llevándose a sus amigos también. Hoagie ya tenía a Fanny inmovilizada, ya no había escapatoria, incluso si ella huía, lo descubrirían todo. La rubia frunció el ceño y extendió sus manos hacia él, uniendo sus muñecas. Nigel sonrió de lado. Pero antes de que él la aprisionara, Kuki le quitó las esposas de las manos del inglés con furia.

—Yo me encargo.

Con brusquedad, levantó a la rubia del suelo, llevándola entre empujones.

—No hemos hecho nada, no somos los traidores. —añadió Fanny a quien también la encaminaba hacia el interrogatorio.

—Eso lo decidiremos nosotros, nena. —respondió el castaño, quien sostenía sus brazos.

—Quién quita que ustedes sean los traidores. —murmuró para sus adentros, en señal de refutación. Al instante sintió un fuerte apretón en sus mejillas, que la obligaron a enfrentarse cara a cara con el muchacho.

—Oye, no querrás verme molesto, ¿verdad? Así que será mejor que controles esa boquita… o yo no me controlaré contigo. —advirtió con severidad.

Esperó respuesta o alguna clase de temor, mas solo observó a su rival apartando con fuerza su rostro hacia el lado contrario. Él produjo una sonrisa de burla mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban el cuerpo de la muchacha, contemplando con cautela y agrado cada parte de su figura. La incomodidad de la muchacha aumentó al sentir como él se acercaba a su rostro, la pelirroja se mantenía firme alejando la vista, sintió un hormigueo extraño cuando el chico le susurró al oído.

—Claro que no me molestaría hacer el interrogatorio a solas contigo.

Instantáneamente, ella se separó de tal agarre conservando su mirada hacia el piso. El castaño levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño, parecía broma que alguien como ella lo estuviera rechazando. Apretó fuerte sus muñecas y la empujó con rudeza para que caminara. Fanny no tenía más opción que seguirle, el resto ya había sido inmovilizado y no les quedaba alguna escapatoria. Solo podían esperar a salir vivos de dicho interrogatorio.

Una vez capturados los traidores, Nigel se elevó por los aires y presionó un botón de la manga de su armadura que abrió las puertas del gimnasio. Los presentes temían que se tratara de una trampa, por lo que los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. El líder mencionó haber hallado a los desertores por lo que eran libres de marcharse, aunque sus últimas palabras no fueron nada alentadoras.

—Eso sí, recuerdo a cada uno que me faltó el respeto y yo no olvido las cosas con facilidad.

Miradas pavorosas llenaron sus rostros, sabían que hablaba en serio y nada podía ser peor que la furia de Nigel Uno. El espectro se alejó de ellos dejándolos en completa libertad. Después de todo, consiguió lo que necesitaba. Ya tenía a los traidores.

Y eran todos suyos.

X-X-X-X-X

Meditar era una acción que jamás había realizado en su vida, por eso no concebía la necesidad de hacerlo en ese momento. Siempre se había valido por sus impulsos, lo primero que dictara su mente era lo que ejecutaba. Suspiró pues estaba cansada de que su cabeza se llenara de dudas, no lograba comprender por qué quería afrontar esa situación desde un punto de vista más maduro. Haber sido capaz de encerrar a sus propios amigos por algo que quizás no cometieron. Era como si nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de su propia frialdad. Pero ellos tenían que entenderle, su autoridad se lo había ordenado, su reputación ante Padre también estaba peligrando y si le ponían a elegir entre salvar la vida de otras personas y la de ella, se elegiría a sí misma. Ese no era momento para sentimentalismos, ni aunque fueran sus colegas a quienes trataría con insensibilidad. Se obligaría a sí misma a ser dura, porque de cualquier modo, nadie más lo haría por ella. Con decisión agarró la perilla para abrir la puerta. Pero alguien sostuvo su mano para detenerla.

—Detrás de mí. —le dijo.

—Ya quisieras.

Aunque Abby quiso zafarse del enganche, aquel se intensificó para impedir su paso. Siempre detestó que la obligaran a hacer cosas que no quería y, en definitiva, estar bajo el mando de Kuki Sanban era una de esas cosas.

—Es una orden. No creas que puedes esconder tu mirada, les tienes pena. Yo la tendría si fueran mis amigos. —concluyó la pelinegra.

—Cuida tus palabras, princesa. Puedo hacer que te calles en este momento —amenazó la morena—. Sé lo que voy a hacer. No me importa si estás adolorida por el golpe que recibiste y quieres vengarte por eso, yo me encargo.

La risita de Kuki se hizo notar.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy tan superficial como para querer desquitarme de esa manera? Solo quiero velar por el bien de la investigación. No quisiera meterme en problemas, esta vez, por tu culpa. —Abby alzó una ceja, desconcertada por aquellas palabras. La asiática avanzó unos pasos, acercándose un poco más a la puerta. —Para ser sincera, yo no te descartaría como sospechosa. Después de todo, tú eres quien les manda ¿no? —rió por lo bajo.

A un lado la madurez y la meditación, en esos momentos, lo único que Abby deseaba hacer era ponerla en su puesto. Sus instintos habían ganado la batalla. Agarró a Kuki por los hombros y la estampó contra la pared mientras presionaba con fuerza las muñecas de sus brazos delgados.

—Quiero que te entre en la cabeza dos cosas. Primero, yo _nunca_ sería capaz de traicionar a nadie, así que ni se te ocurra insinuar lo contrario. Y segundo, _no_ puedes faltarme el respeto. Aunque te moleste, aunque te fastidie reconocerlo, aunque lo odies, _yo_ soy tu líder, yo soy la que doy las órdenes, no importa si…

— ¿Si comprometes con la credubilidad de la investigación?

La morena la observó con rabia, no habría nada que lograra cambiar la opinión de la asiática una vez que esa idea se le había cruzado por la mente. Kuki se apoderó de la conversación nuevamente.

—Me imagino que esa será tu táctica para obtener información, fuerza bruta. —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo no la considero eficiente. Una cabeza no sirve de nada sin un cuerpo, ¿no te parece? Así que, "sugiero" que aproveche mis facultades. Si así lo desea, "jefa" —Resaltó ambas palabras en sentido sarcástico—. Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme, por favor? Tengo un interrogatorio que realizar.

Las manos de la morena comenzaron a temblar del coraje, una furia que solo la señorita Sanban podía provocar. No era la primera vez que ocurrían ese tipo de enfrentamientos por parte de ambas y, por lo general, era la pelinegra la que terminaba ganando. No tuvo más opción que resignarse, soltar sus brazos y aceptar que trabajarían en equipo, en especial porque los acusados eran personas muy queridas para ella. La asiática sonrió ante su muestra de derrota, acomodó su cabello y caminó segura hacia la habitación. Abby se mantuvo cabizbaja por unos segundos para después golpear la pared con su puño. Sin esperar más, abrió la puerta.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Tras escuchar el sonido de los portones, alzaron la mirada. El espectro se acercaba serenamente hacia los sospechosos que eran escoltados por Wally y Hoagie. Chad y Mauricio se encontraban sentados e inmóviles debido a sus esposas. Nigel los miraba con sigilo, sin articular palabra alguna. Sus pasos eran el único sonido que acompañaba esa habitación oscura. Los dos acusados lo miraban con intriga. Wally se sentía impaciente por empezar a partirles la cara así como el rubio hizo con él, su desesperación aumentaba a medida que el silencio de su líder permanecía. El güero azotó ambas manos en la mesa de metal, sin provocar susto de parte de nadie, era algo predecible.

—Ustedes están ocultando algo. —comenzó sin esperar órdenes. Acto que a su líder no le gustó para nada.

—Como cualquier adolescente en esta secundaria, lo que te incluye a ti, creo. —bromeó Mauricio.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. —gritó con molestia el australiano.

—En realidad, ustedes comenzaron a perseguirnos. —intervino Chad.

—No lo hubiéramos hecho, si _tú_ no levantabas sospechas. Como lo hiciste, henos aquí. —repuso Nigel. Colocó una laptop en el escritorio, obligando a Wally a retirar sus manos del lugar. El muchacho lo hizo refunfuñando. Encendió el ordenador que mostraba los videos de la cámara de vigilancia. Apenas los dos vieron esas imágenes, tragaron saliva.

*w*w*w*w*w*

El video mostraba a los cuatro muchachos aparecer disimuladamente en las afueras de la mansión, susurrando y manteniendo un bajo perfil. Kuki pausó el movimiento.

—Esto que estás sosteniendo en la mano —Señaló a la pelirroja quien la miró con desgano—. Formaba parte del fragmento que recuperamos de la bomba que nos atacó durante el interrogatorio de 55. Según el itinerario, no estaba permitido que ninguno de ustedes usara su traje o tecnología alguna. En pocas palabras, estaban robando. ¿Tienen alguna explicación?

De inmediato, Fanny se reclinó hacia delante con ímpetu.

—No nos culpen de algo que no hemos hecho.

—Fanny… —Rachel trató de calmarla.

—Es la verdad. Pueden perder el tiempo que quieran, de nosotros no sacarán nada.

La rubia hizo una pequeña mímica con la mirada exhortando a que se tranquilizara. Si mostraban nervios durante el encierro sería peor. Abby permanecía atrás en silencio, aunque le haya molestado, la japonesa tenía razón, debían manifestarles su fuga y hurto. Quería sacar a la pelinegra del cuarto pero lamentablemente no podía.

—Explícate.

Al pronunciar esas palabras sus dos amigas se intrigaron por su tono de voz, su mirada, el aura que transmitía. La morena se acercó a la mesa de metal, inclinándose con lentitud hacia ellas.

—Creo que al menos tienes una explicación de tu inocencia, ¿no?

— ¡Claro que la tengo! Escucha con atención —La escocesa aclaró su garganta—. No… somos… culpables… fin. —concluyó con cierta burla y cansancio en su voz.

—No sé si sepas, pero eso no te sacará de aquí. —añadió la japonesa.

— ¿Y qué? A mí no me molesta quedarme todo el día. —exclamó.

— ¡Muy bien, ya estuvo!

La pelirroja calló en seco al oírla intervenir. Observó a la rubia con sorpresa y arrugó ambas cejas. Rachel dirigió su mirada al frente con un temple serio y firme.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Te diré la verdad.

La asiática notó que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a ella en lo absoluto. Torció su boca hacia un lado y cruzó los brazos, no estaba de acuerdo que la dejaran lado. La rubia miró a la agente, alzó una ceja y movía ligeramente la cabeza. Su rostro la invitaba a saber "la verdad". Fuera una trampa o no, lo importante era descubrirlo. La morena cogió la silla más cercana, la giró al revés y abrió las piernas para sentarse de una forma más cómoda. Con sus manos presionaba el espaldar de aquel asiento y alzó levemente la cabeza.

—Habla.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Aguardaron con curiosidad lo que el moreno iba a decirles, quien se acercó despacio hacia sus captores para iniciar su declaración. El más ansioso era Wally, mientras que Nigel, por su parte, se mostraba escéptico. Por fin, Mauricio se dispuso a hablar.

—¿Conoces a… "Pin Pon"?

Wally arrugó el ceño y abrió los ojos.

—¿Pin pon? ¿Que no es un muñeco... muy guapo y de cartón? —Los acusados asintieron con la cabeza.

—Sí. Se lava la carita... con agua y con jabón.

El güero golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

—¡¿Con agua y con jabón?!

—Sí, se lava la carita. —respondió con rapidez.

—Se lava la carita con agua y con jabón... —dedujo mientras posaba su mano en la barbilla.

Nigel observaba todo el espectáculo con exasperación, mientras masajeaba su sien en un intento de contener su cólera. No podía entender qué era lo que había dentro de la cabeza del australiano. Quiso pensar en otra cosa y fue en ese momento que se percató en quien no había hecho algún esfuerzo por colaborar. Ese fue el detonante para incitar su furia. Se acercó al susodicho.

—Disculpa las molestias, pero ¡¿no se te olvida que estamos dentro de una investigación?! —Recién en ese momento Hoagie alzó la mirada para notar a quien estaba frente suyo —. Algo de ayuda no estaría mal, ¿sabes?

—¿Bromeas? El güero lo está haciendo de maravilla. —expresó tranquilamente.

El inglés comenzó a balbucear y hacer puños sus manos, la poca paciencia que le quedaba se había chamuscado. Se dirigió a paso fuerte hacia la mesa metálica para encararlos.

—Y después, como yo andaba perdido, nos encontramos los dos. —Continuaba el moreno con su relato obteniendo la completa atención del australiano hasta que el espectro azotó, por enésima vez, la mesa con sus ojos llameantes.

—¡No estamos aquí para perder el tiempo! Entre más se demoren, más sospecharé que ocultan algo. Y si no piensan decírmelo, ¡no me molestaría encerrarlos en el calabozo!

—Tranquilo viejo, no puedes sentenciarnos sin saber si somos los verdaderos culpables. —explicó Chad.

—No pueden ocultarlo. Las pruebas lo demuestran —Señaló la laptop con las cámaras de vigilancia—. Ustedes tomaron el armamento para crear bombas sin autorización y que "coincidencia" que ese mismo día hubo una explosión con, exactamente, el mismo armamento.

—Sí, bueno, tomamos esas cosas pero no para armar una bomba. —continuó excusándose el rubio.

—¡¿Entonces para qué?! —gritó al final.

Mantuvo su respiración agitada para apaciguar su coraje mientras observaba a los prisioneros mirarse entre sí por unos segundos, que se estaban transformando en minutos. Estaban conscientes que debían hablar, también estaban hartos de aquella situación y si de todos modos decidían callar de cualquier manera lo descubrirían. No podían seguir encubriendo su secreto.

—Entra a la página de la escuela. En los titulares. —indicó Chad.

Nigel y Wally alzaron una ceja y se vieron el uno al otro desorientados. De repente, la imponente risa del castaño los hizo reaccionar.

—No me digan, ¿fueron ustedes? —Hoagie siguió carcajeándose, agrandando la curiosidad de los dos restantes. Rápidamente, el australiano sacó su celular para averiguar de una vez por todas a qué se referían.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Ambas quedaron boquiabiertas y estupefactas ante las imágenes que en la pequeña pantalla se exhibían. Cerraron sus ojos ante tal repugnancia. Abby alejó el celular unos metros mientras Kuki acariciaba su cabeza para calmar sus ligeras nauseas. Retomaron su vista a la reproducción para toparse con un panorama peor que causó que hicieran señas de dolor. La japonesa giró su cara hacia otro lado mientras sentía como se le erizaba la piel. Al dar un último vistazo a una ínfima fracción de segundos, las dos dieron un respingo al contemplar tremenda maniobra.

—¡Ya saca eso! —exclamó la asiática. La morena obedeció en seguida. Su rostro seguía mostrando repulsión y fue más cuando escuchó las carcajadas de las interrogadas.

—Sí, después de eso, creo que lo pensaremos dos veces antes de entrar al salón de "educación sexual" —bufó la pelirroja.

—Ahí tienen un gran ejemplo práctico. —añadió la rubia. Continuaron con sus risotadas. La pelinegra las miró con ira y empezó a gruñir, no soportaba sus risas. Estando a punto de explotar, la morena alzó su mano para que hiciera silencio y se acercó a sus compañeras.

—Bueno, gracias por mostrarnos cómo la señorita Thompson se revolcaba con el director. Pero, insisto, ¡eso qué tiene que ver con su inocencia! —prorrumpió con furia al final.

—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? —intervino Rachel, extendió su mano para que le entregaran el móvil, estando en su poder, avanzó la reproducción—. Aquí —Cedió de nuevo el aparato que estaba detenido en la peor escena. Las investigadoras apartaron la mirada, la rubia rodó sus ojos—. No tienen que ver solo escuchen. Nuestras voces se oyen en todo el santo video. —Apoyó su cuerpo contra el espaldar de la silla, cruzada de brazos mientras escuchaba a su amiga contener en vano su risa.

—Porque sí que es "santo". —Las dos continuaron riendo.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Wally seguía con la mandíbula caída y sus párpados abiertos. Nigel observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién dijo que los hombres de 80 años no pueden hacer "el helicóptero"? —bromeó Chad.

—Con hélice y todo. —añadió Hoagie entre las risas de los otros dos. El espectro lo miró con desprecio. Alejó el celular y se acercó otra vez a ellos.

—No creo que su prueba de inocencia sean "Las cincuenta sombras del director". —expuso.

—¿Viste la fecha y hora de que lo subimos? —corroboró Mauricio. El inglés notó que el horario de la publicación era el mismo momento de la explosión. El moreno continuó—. Y no puedes decir que lo posteamos dentro de una nave ninjadolescente porque, como tú sabes, no podemos usar ningún otro tipo de páginas en la mansión ni en alguna nave. Una regla establecida por ti. —Sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué hay del armamento? Esto no prueba que usaran o no las herramientas para armar la bomba. —interrumpió el australiano con convicción, orgulloso de decir algo coherente

—¡Genio! —El castaño añadió desde la lejanía.

—¡Cállate! —reclamó el güero.

—Claro que sí. Sabíamos exactamente lo que íbamos a hacer para escapar. —concluyó Chad.

*w*w*w*w*w*

 _¡Oigan qué hacen ahí!_ Expresaron unas voces desde el video.

—He ahí la verdadera razón por la que el director nos perseguía. —explicó la escocesa.

—Los propulsores de las bombas ninjas también sirven como batería de auto, cosa que le faltaba al nuestro —manifestó Rachel—. El auto está en la cochera de mi casa, con dicho armamento en su interior, intacto, sin haber hecho "caboom". —concluyó.

—Ninguno de los dos logró vernos y se supone habíamos salido vivos de esa pero, gracias a ustedes, nos van a expulsar. —sentenció la pelirroja.

Con aquella declaración cayeron en cuenta de que estaban sin prueba o pista alguna para hallar al malhechor, o acusarlos a ellos. Probablemente el verdadero ya huyó del lugar.

—¡Ustedes deben ser los culpables! —Reclamó la japonesa, quien no pensaba perdonar el hecho de que la hubieran golpeado simplemente para encubrir un video pornográfico de sus profesores— ¡Se supone que ustedes hicieron la bomba!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La bebé esta triste porque no pasó lo que quería? —Se mofó la rubia mostrando un puchero con sus labios. La aludida gruñó con fuerza y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. Sin más que agregar, se alejó del cuarto. La morena contempló serena como se marchaba, debía detenerla, pero no tenía ganas de intervenir. Su mente planteó dudas acerca de la veracidad de las declaraciones de sus amigas, algo en ella le decía que no le habían contado toda la historia. Podía tratarse de una intuición de la que no tenía manera de probarla. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un chasqueo de dedos.

—¿Hola? ¿No vas a sacarnos esto? —La escocesa agitó las esposas de sus manos. Abby se levantó con la llave que las liberaría. La pelirroja la miraba con irritación, aquello no sería algo fácil de perdonar, por otro lado, la rubia trataba de encontrar su mirada, mas sólo conseguía que la eludiera puesto que se encontraba viendo fijamente los grilletes.

—Sean ustedes o no, probablemente sepan quién fue. —Ambas la observaron con pasmo, no esperaban que dijera algo así. La morena las vio a los ojos aguardando respuesta. Rachel, de inmediato, se incorporó de su silla y se acercó a su rostro mostrando fastidio.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que sabemos algo?

Por primera vez en todo el interrogatorio, su voz denotó coraje, algo que la líder pudo sentir, aunque solo se limitó a encoger los hombros.

—No lo sé. Solo que… los conozco.

—¿Eso crees? —respondió larubia—. Yo creí conocerte también. Pero, al parecer, ambas nos llevaremos una decepción hoy. Tú no tienes tu culpable, y yo no tengo por qué seguir confiando en ti.

Con esas últimas palabras se retiró del lugar empujando a su rival con el hombro, seguida de la pelirroja quien le brindó una última mirada de desilusión. Abby no regresó a verlas, no obstante, por dentro, logró sentir la punzada. Por aquella equivocada acusación comprometió a sus amigos, los inculpó sin pruebas que la respaldasen. Aunque por más que lo intentaba, su intuición no desaparecía, los conocía muy bien como para distinguir que le trataban de engañar. Pudieron haber burlado a todos pero ella no caería en la treta. Aun si eran inocentes, encubrían al verdadero infractor, tenía que averiguar quién. Cuando sintió su presencia, volteó hacia su persona. Como si fuera un fantasma, había emergido de entre las sombras y se acercaba despacio a ella.

—No les crees, ¿cierto? Lo noto en tu mirada. —declaró el espectro.

Ella guardó silencio, claro que sentía que también él había desconfiado de sus declaraciones. Los dos sabían que algo no cuadraba. Ella trataba de recordar sus palabras, algún gesto o mirada que pudiera inculparlos. Podrían ser sus amigos, pero si eran rebeldes debía denunciarlos e imponerles su merecido castigo si era necesario. Y no pensaría dos veces en ejecutarlo.

—Las armas. Nunca las mostraron.

El espectro alzó una ceja, sí les mencionaron dónde hallarlas, mas resultaba que no había sido evidencia suficiente como para dejarlos ir. Percibió que la morena se alejaba sin responder con alguna explicación.

—¡Son unos traidores! —Alcanzó escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciarlas de su boca.

—No tienes pruebas. —refutó él, logrando que detuviera su paso. Ella giró, una vez más, para verle a los ojos.

—Las tendrás.

Nigel, se recostó en la pared y cruzó sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras la veía partir. Ya comenzaba a extrañar a aquella muchacha dura e insensible que empujaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. La chica andaba con rapidez, ignorando sus dudas mentales por su falta de sensibilidad hacia quienes apreciaba. Fuera quien fuera, anhelaba hallar al traidor para hacerlo que quisiera con su ser. Gracias a aquel personaje podría quedarse sola, sin amigos. Pero eso no le importaba, no era tiempo para la amistad, iba a actuar por impulso, sin importar que estuviera haciendo lo correcto o no.

Por su velocidad no pudo notar la presencia de alguien que se encontraba acechándola. Una vez lejos, dicha persona agarró su celular y tecleó un mensaje de texto a toda prisa.

 _Sigue sospechando. Es hora de poner en práctica la operación H.U.I.D.A._

Una vez enviado, metió el móvil en su chaqueta del equipo de football, acomodó su flequillo y caminó en lado opuesto, andaba por los pasillos de manera segura y confiada. Porque siempre había mostrado seguridad y sabía que nadie nunca sospecharía de él.

* * *

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos a otro perzonaje zozpechozo :v creo que la dejé un poco fácil con él... ¿o no? Díganme ustedes por favor.**

 **¿Review? :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena que transcurre al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **NOTA: Aparecerán unas palabras en** _ **Cursiva**_ **las cuales son dichas por la versión adolescente de 74.239. En cuanto lean, entenderán mejor.**

* * *

 **Transmisión restablecida.**

* * *

Pisadas fuertes que sonaban contra el concreto. Sus brazos se balanceaban al ritmo de sus pies. Tenía el cabello despeinado y el ceño fruncido. Quien pasaba a su lado decidía apartarse, puesto que suponían que no estaba de buenas. Y no se equivocaban. Deseaba estar sola, sin amigos, colegas, amantes o cualquier persona con la que estaba acostumbrada a rodearse. Aquella frustración e ira le estaba ocasionando cansancio, y no tenía cómo desahogarla. Nunca había sido de las personas que gruñían o gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Apoyó sus manos en la fuente de agua más cercana con el propósito de relajarse, respiró profundo y se dispuso a beber, manteniendo su cabeza agachada. Dio un salto ligero y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir que alguien le estaba brindando un fuerte abrazo repentino.

—¿Te asusté? Porque ese era el punto. —bromeó el muchacho.

—Eres un tonto. —La asiática le dio un suave manotón en el hombro mientras le escuchaba reír. — ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—He venido a animarte, reconozco cuando la señorita Sanban está deprimida.

Ella sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento y sostuvo las manos del muchacho.

—Ay, Patton ¿por qué no hay más hombres como tú en este planeta?

—Sabes que soy único, linda. —Con su dedo índice tocó delicadamente la fina nariz de la chica, quien parpadeó levemente al sentir aquel tacto y no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de su acompañante. Patton acomodó su distintivo flequillo y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de la japonesa. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo.

Él estaba consciente que, con ella distraída, las cosas podrían resultar más fáciles.

*w*w*w*w*w*

—Y luego, tomé a ese bastardo, lo estampé contra la pared y, finalmente, escupió la verdad. Todo gracias a mis asombrosas tácticas de convencimiento.

Con total seguridad y confianza, Hoagie relataba los acontecimientos ocurridos en el interrogatorio al par de muchachas que tenía agarradas en cada brazo. Ambas impresionadas con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Yo pienso que eres muy eficiente. —respondió una de ellas mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello del castaño. Las dos rieron de manera pícara entretanto que el muchacho agarraba sus cinturas.

—Entonces, ¿lograron atrapar al traidor? —expuso la otra.

El castaño mantuvo silencio, pensó por unos segundos en una respuesta que lo haga salir con su reputación en alto.

—¡Vamos afuera! Hay mucha gente aquí y no quiero que me tengan celos por andar con dos hermosuras como ustedes.

Ambas se enternecieron ante su cumplido e hicieron caso a su petición. Con su reputación todavía intacta y tras haber logrado cambiar el tema, cuando llegaron a los exteriores, ignoró casi cualquier parloteo que aquellas chicas les comunicaban, tan sólo fingía el interés. A final de cuentas lo que hubiera dentro de sus cabezas le era irrelevante, más importaba lo que hubiera debajo de sus faldas.

Pero cuando él giró la cabeza hacia otra parte, precisamente en uno de los stands de la convención, sus ojos captaron la imagen de aquel artefacto que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. Quedó perplejo al encontrarlo mal escondido dentro de una mochila arrimada en el suelo. Ese aparato consistía en el cabo suelto que faltaba para descubrir quien _realmente_ era el traidor de los ninjadolescentes. Fue ahí cuando se convenció de que el portador de la mochila era quien estaba buscando. Por supuesto, ahora lo veía con lógica, una hazaña como aquella, necesitaba de una mente con suma inteligencia. Dedicó unos minutos para idear un plan para poder llevárselo sin llamar la atención; una vez formulado se deshizo de las chicas apartándolas de su agarre. Ellas le miraron alejarse con cierta intriga y bastante molestia. Pero la mente del chico estaba concentrada en alcanzar su objetivo. Se acercó al stand donde se exponía los últimos descubrimientos científicos que se habían realizado durante esta década en América. Los tres expositores se asustaron en gran manera al notar que el jugador de fútbol se aproximaba hacia ellos.

—¡Que onda, perdedores! Necesito una ayudita en algo.

Dos de los chicos se miraron con intriga.

—S-seguro, ¿qué necesitas? —dijo uno de ellos.

—No te hablaba a ti. —respondió de forma áspera.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho que se mantuvo al margen apenas vio al castaño acercarse. Recién en ese momento alzó la mirada, observándolo fijamente. Hoagie tenía el ceño fruncido, esperando a que diga o haga algo, lo que sea, no importaba qué; de todos modos, ya estaba perdido. Incluso el sabelotodo lo sabía, tenía bien claro que en, el momento que uno de los DNT se dieran cuenta, ya no habría escapatoria. Pero también sabía que el castigo sería severo y cruel. Sea lo que sea que haga, estaba muerto, todo iba a llevar al mismo resultado. Sin embargo, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser bueno guardando secretos, de los cuales nadie jamás pudo descifrar. Por algo fue número 74.239 en su niñez, debía idear algo, su propio pellejo dependía de ello.

*w*w*w*w*w*

El muchacho de descendencia rusa realizaba mímicas de sus jugadas en el partido anterior. Kuki se encontraba sentada, justo en frente de él.

—Y después de mi lanzada, ganamos el juego. Razón por la que tengo esta hermosa medalla. —descubrió el medallón de su cuello, mostrándoselo a la japonesa. Ella solo se limitaba a sonreír.

—Vaya… me apena haberme resfriado ese día.

—Deberías —presumió él—. Así que, la señorita Sanban me debe unas barras.

Ella lanzó una risa seca.

—No manches. Ni siquiera tengo ánimos para verme al espejo. ¿No se supone que ibas a animarme a mí? —reclamó ella con las manos en las caderas. Ella sonrió al escuchar la risa de Patton.

—Tienes razón, mis disculpas. —posó su mano en el pecho.

Después de eso, se sentó a lado de ella, acortando cada vez más su lejanía. Cuando ella sintió eso, su rostro mostró seriedad, incomodidad por tal acto. Después de lo que había pasado entre los dos, y que habían acordado en no pasar el límite de "solo amigos", no veía eso como algo apropiado.

Mas ella se equivocó al pensar que las intenciones del muchacho eran inapropiadas. Sintió como las manos del ruso se acercaron lentamente a su cuello, colocando esa dichosa medalla que había recibido. Kuki quedó impactada, tocó la insignia de oro con sus dedos, para después mirarlo a él sorprendida.

—La razón por la que gané eso, no fue por mí, fue por ti. Quiero que lo conserves.

Ella volvió a ver ese medallón, encontrando la excusa perfecta para no verlo a los ojos. Nunca le gustó cuando un chico rogaba por su perdón después de lo que hayan hecho, y aquella conversación parecía ser un señuelo. Patton no era un santo, y ella no estaba en el plan de disculparlo.

—Lo nuestro acabó, Patton. No puedes curar las heridas del pasado.

El la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras escuchaba esas palabras. Lanzó un suspiro, para después posar su mano en la mejilla de la japonesa. Ella quiso rechazar ese tacto, pero había olvidado cuán suaves y cálidas eran las manos del ruso.

— ¿Tú crees eso? ¿Crees que el tiempo no nos puede dar una segunda oportunidad? —Él giró el rostro de la asiática delicadamente hacia su persona, para que lo vea a los ojos—. Kuki... permíteme demostrarte que he cambiado. ¿Ya has olvidado los buenos tiempos?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, y la verdad, ya era tiempo que jugaba de esa manera con un chico que ya estaba en una relación. Exactamente hacía tres días. Las cosas que habían sucedido provocaron que se olvide de lo que realizaba en su vida cotidiana. La japonesa entrelazó los dedos de su mano en el cabello negro del ruso, despeinándolo ligeramente.

—Ven.

Sin más preámbulos, ella tomó la mano de Patton y lo jaló hacia su destino, lo más rápido que podía, él solo se dejó llevar por ella.

A una esquina de ellos, alguien estaba observándolos. Él siempre había visto a Kuki Sanban con un nuevo chico cada día. La diferencia estaba que ahora sintió un pequeño cosquilleo por la espalda; era como si se preocupara de sus acciones. ¿Acaso debería importarle? Ella podía decidir lo que se le antojara hacer con su vida así como él con la suya. Es más, nunca le interesó lo que ella haga o deshaga, aquel momento no debería ser la excepción. Y sin embargo, sentía una pequeña intuición sobre algo malo. Quizá, le interese lo que le pueda pasar.

¿Por qué?

Agitó su cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. Caminó hacia el lado contrario escondiendo su cabeza en la capucha de su chamarra, para tratar de fijar su mente en cosas más importantes que ella. Le dio cierta repugnancia al recordar que hace unos segundos se preocupó por eso.

Y entonces, un fino pitido detuvo sus pasos. Era su intercomunicador. Apenas lo vio, arrugó el entrecejo, no tanto por el llamado, más bien porque, si lo llamaban a él, también a ella; todo miembro de DNT sabía que con un llamado, inmediatamente debían dirigirse a las coordenadas indicadas ¿por qué, entonces, la asiática seguía caminando tranquilamente con Patton?

Cuando el ruso sintió un ligero vibrar del intercomunicador de Kuki, con rapidez lo tomó para apagarlo y lo arrojó al basurero más cercano.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Él apoyó las manos en ese stand, aproximando su rostro hacia el del pelinaranja. Su propósito era intimidar al sabihondo, pero al ver la serenidad del muchacho, sintió furia. Furia que debía disimular ya que nadie le ganaba en una discusión.

—Entonces... dime. —Inició la conversación el castaño— ¿De qué se trata esta fachada?

—No pensé que te interesaban este tipo de temas. —respondió 74.239.

—La verdad es que no. Pero necesito puntos extra, no por aprovechamiento ya que, como sabes, soy más inteligente que tú. —El científico rodó los ojos—, pero me faltan unos cuantos en conducta, tengo que demostrar que al menos me interesa lo que ustedes, retrasados, hagan.

Los otros dos chicos se sintieron ofendidos por lo que el castaño habló.

—Bueno, este es el árbol genealógico de la ciencia. Te muestra todos los aportes industriales y tecnológicos, desde la primera calculadora, hasta un rayo cuántico de protones.

Hoagie prestaba poca atención a lo que el ñoño decía, solo caminaba lentamente inspeccionando el stand, miraba con lujo de detalle cada implemento y jugaba con los recuerditos de la mesa. Pero el pelinaranja no era ningún tonto, sabía bien a qué había venido, así que solo necesitaba hacer tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Aunque el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

—Hey, esto refleja mi hermoso rostro. —habló el castaño mientras se veía reflejado en el papel aluminio.

—Solo es un protector. —Respondió el agente de manera cortante— ¿ya estás satisfecho con tu buena acción del día?

—Oye, oye, no me estarás botando, ¿verdad?

Esa última amenaza asustó a los otros dos compañeros de atrás que no hacían nada más que ver y temblar. El joven científico lanzó un suspiro.

—Mira, hay más personas que mostrarle nuestro proyecto. En unos minutos vienen los jueces. —reclamó.

—Ta bueno, ta bueno. De todos modos, tengo a más ñoños que molestar. —rió después de su propia broma.

Pero 74.239 no se había dado cuenta que quien realmente estaba haciendo tiempo, era Hoagie. Al disimulo, envió el aviso a sus secuaces.

Cuando Hoagie estaba por irse, "accidentalmente" tropezó con una de las sillas del stand, tirándola al suelo. Precisamente donde estaba colocada la mochila de 74.239. Mostrando un fingido asombro, miró el aparato que bien sabía iba a caer de ahí dentro.

—Viejo, eso parece un arma de anime. —bromeó por segunda vez el castaño y tomó el aparato.

El pelinaranja no podía estar más nervioso. Sus ojos zigzagueaban por todos lados tratando de pensar en una respuesta favorable. Y ,de pronto, se dio cuenta de un detalle. ¿Acaso Hoagie no conocía ese rayo? Después de todo, quien estaba encargado de crear el armamento nijadolescente, era él mismo. Quizá se haya olvidado de la existencia de esa arma, después de haber creado un montón de prototipos. Vio aquel momento como la oportunidad ideal para desviar el tema hacia otro asunto.

—En realidad, es un succionador de bacterias facial. —dijo el científico.

—Un ¿qué? —Hoagie inspeccionó el artefacto.

—Te enseñaré.

Inmediatamente, 74.239 le arrancó el arma de las manos del castaño. Encendió la misma, y comenzó a succionar los supuestos poros de la cara.

—Es un proyecto que pienso mejorar en unos meses, y al fin solucionaremos todos nuestros problemas típicos de barros y espinillas.

—Entonces, ¿mi perfecto rostro sería aún más perfecto con esa cosa? —preguntó Hoagie con emoción.

—Asombroso ¿no? —exclamó su acompañante.

El ninja no podía creer tanta maravilla que comenzó a celebrar y reír. 74.239 decidió seguirle la corriente. Ambos mostrando la risa más fingida que cada uno podía dar.

Al segundo, el semblante del castaño cambió a uno de furia.

Él tomó al pelinaranja de la nuca y estampó su cara en la mesa, con tanta fuerza que el científico respiraba con dificultad. Los dos restantes cogieron el poco valor que tenían para salir corriendo lo más lejos posible. Hoagie no prestó atención a eso, tenía a quien quería, siempre lo supo, incluso antes que el mismo agente doble lo haya pensado.

—¿Crees que soy un estúpido? —regañó con un tono más profundo. Presionó la cara del científico con más fuerza sobre la mesa— ¿Crees que por tener puesta una chaqueta de football me vas a ver la cara de pendejo? ¡¿Eh?! —Le gritó en el oído—. Yo sé muy bien que eso es un neutralizador de magnetismo que provoca ondas eléctricas, creando una explosión de la magnitud tal como la que hubo en el día del interrogatorio a número 55. Pensaste que con esa bomba toda evidencia quedaría eliminada, pero olvidaste una cosa, _Yo_ creé esa estrategia, fue _Mi_ idea hacer esa nueva arma, y yo siempre dejo una parte tangible de ella porque así lo ordena Padre. Olvidaste una cosa, imbécil, te olvidaste que yo estoy encima de ustedes, malditos ñoños de pacotilla. ¡A mí nadie me engaña! —Acercó más su rostro hacia el acusado—. Mucho menos tú.

Y de pronto, a los oídos del castaño llegó una risa, seca, fría, serena, escalofriante, y su rostro pegado a la madera de la mesa lo hacía ver más terrorífico.

—No puedo creer que hagas tanto por tu reputación. Te gusta verte bien delante de todos, ¿verdad?

Recién en ese momento, Hoagie sintió las miradas de media secundaria hacia ellos, prestando suma atención, mirando con cautela cada movimiento, murmurando cosas entre sí. ¿Por qué siempre le gustó hacer un teatro en frente de todos? El pelinaranja siguió con su monólogo.

—Si realmente hubieras descubierto que fui yo desde un principio, ya estaría encerrado hace tiempo. Pero tuviste que pasar primero por la vergüenza de haber atrapado a los traidores equivocados para darte cuenta de la verdad.

El científico sintió como las manos del castaño hicieron menos fuerza en él. Continuó hablando.

—Solo me aproveché de mi "invisibilidad". Porque debes admitir que, si yo soy el culpable, nadie, _mucho menos tú,_ se la esperaba.

*w*w*w*w*w*

La morena recorría por todos los salones, los pasillos, los exteriores, y nada, no estaban por ninguna parte. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, no podía evitar golpear o empujar a cualquiera que se meta en su camino, se trataba de una frustración que no solo se iba a apaciguar solo con berrinches. Quería verlos, tenerlos frente suyo una vez más, porque ella se dio cuenta que le habían engañado, y eso no lo perdonaba, no iba a permitir que se salgan con la suya.

 _Creo que debieron empezar a sospechar de ese tipo de personas. Aquellos que son capaces de aparentar dos caras a la vez._

*w*w*w*w*w*

 _Aquellos que pueden decirte "confía en mí" mirándote fijamente a los ojos, pero en realidad no sienten el más mínimo aprecio hacia ti._

El pelinegro tomó la cintura de la asiática, sus manos comenzaron a pasear por todo su cuerpo, el la agarró de los muslos para cargarla, logrando que sus labios se acerquen a los suyos. Ella lo besaba con suma pasión, abrazando su nuca como si no estuviera dispuesta a soltarlo jamás. Sus labios mordían los del ruso, quien después se balanceó hacia la pared estampándola contra ella, la japonesa lanzó un quejido. Ambos entregándose en ese estrecho armario, donde nadie los veía, donde nadie podía encontrarlos.

Donde ella no se daría cuenta de los planes del pelinegro.

*w*w*w*w*w*

 _Ustedes piensan que están a punto de ganar la batalla, pero ni se asoman. Esto apenas comienza._

Wally logró diferenciar el objeto que estaba tirado en el depósito de basura, cuando lo tomó, unió cabos. Sabía que debía confiar en su intuición que le obligaba a protegerla y, aunque le pareciera raro, sintió como si ese siempre había sido su propósito. Apretó el intercomunicador con fuerza, para después dar aviso. Caminó a paso rápido viendo hacia todos lados, buscándola, pero ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

*w*w*w*w*w*

 _Estamos en todas partes, y aunque les duela admitirlo, estamos a un paso delante que ustedes._

Cuando él recibió el llamado, no pudo ponerse más molesto. Su aura emanaba el fuego más candente que podía mostrar. Su respiración era profunda, porque ya estaba harto de que haya alguien más que se lleve la última palabra, harto de que todo el mundo se entere de sus fracasos.

Harto de estar luchando una batalla de nunca acabar.

Inmediatamente, tomó su intercomunicador, de los cuales tres estaban activos. Aquella acción le causó más furia a su ser. Finalmente lanzó ese fuego contenido a lo primero que se le avecinó. Quienes estaban cerca de él tuvieron que correr lejos de ahí para protegerse. Sin esperar más caminó hacia ese dichoso stand, donde estaba el verídico, el causante de todo esto. El traidor.

*w*w*w*w*w*

 _Digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan, Chillen cuánto quieran. Al final, ya saben quién ganará la batalla._

"Admítelo. Tú causaste esto".

Leía una y otra vez esa nota, que estaba en el último lugar que tenía por buscar, el garaje, donde siempre iban a hacer tonterías. Aquella nota reposó ahí, porque ellos sabían que iría a ese lugar a buscarlos, la conocen.

Era ella quien no los conocía del todo.

*w*w*w*w*w*

—¡Kuki!

Sinceramente, no le quedó más alternativa que gritar su nombre, sea lo que sea que esté haciendo no le importaba, no quería que ese hombre le haga el más mínimo daño.

Tomó su intercomunicador al sentir que alguien lo estaba llamando.

—Nada aún. —respondió antes que el emisor hable.

*w*w*w*w*w*

—No me importa si dejas la secundaria patas arriba, ¡Encuéntrala! —gritó.

De tanta furia logró derretir lo que antes era un intercomunicador. Después de eso, el líder presionó un botón de la perilla de su reloj, que activó una cápsula subterránea, para poder entrar en ella. Esta ascendió al cielo con suma potencia rompiendo el tejado, directo a La Mansión de Padre con mucha furia.

El nuevo hogar del traidor.

 _Yo sé cuánto te duele que golpeen tu ego, pero esto lo crearon ustedes, es por su culpa que todo esto haya pasado, así que..._

*w*w*w*w*w*

—¿Aún crees que es un triunfo haberme atrapado?

Él siempre se caracterizó por ser de esas personas que se le ocurrían una mejor respuesta para todo, y en aquel instante, por primera vez, no tenía palabras, era como si su cerebro había olvidado cómo hablar, se mantuvo estático, sintiendo las declaraciones del pelinaranja como las punzadas de una espada. Respiraba profundamente, su coraje era cada vez más notorio, nadie osaba a contradecirle en frente de todos, porque eso vendría a ser lo último que quisiera, que todos se enteren de sus debilidades, de sus falencias y, sin embargo, ese sabelotodo apareció desafiándolo.

Y ganando el reto.

El castaño debía disimular. Chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente unos mastodontes con el uniforme del equipo aparecieron a ambos lados de él. Hoagie lanzó al científico hacia ellos.

—Llévenlo a La Mansión de Padre, ¡Pero ya! —gritó autoritariamente.

Los jóvenes se llevaron al pelinaranja, quien rogaba por piedad y forcejeaba sin buen resultado.

—No, no, no, esperen. Soy inocente, ¡Exijo mis derechos! —Sus reclamos fueron bajando de volumen a medida que se alejaba.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el castaño golpeó con ambas palmas de sus manos esa mesa de madera, con la mirada baja, gruñendo entre dientes, ya que nunca se había sentido tan frustrado. Sus contrincantes siempre resultaban ser inferiores a él, pero este... ciertamente, logró encerrarlo, pero no se sentía victorioso, y odiaba perder de ese modo.

Pero de nuevo, había olvidado que no estaba solo. Tras segundos transcurridos, unos aplausos se hicieron notar, que poco a poco fueron aumentando su potencia.

—¡Bravo Hoagie!

—¡Sabía que tú podías hacerlo!

—¡Eres el mejor!

Toda esa gente que lo observó solo veían a un DNT atrapando al culpable, y no podían hacer más que felicitarlo. Hoagie reclinó su cabeza levemente en muestra de agradecimiento, con una sonrisa que a todas las chicas les encantaba.

—Solo hacía mi trabajo. —dijo de forma prepotente.

El muchacho siguió fanfarroneando por un rato más, con la frente en alto.

Y el orgullo pisoteado.

X-X-X-X-X

Un pequeño pitido sonó del bolsillo de la bermuda del ruso, que él no sintió debido a que estaba ocupado besando a Kuki, pero la japonesa sí.

—¿Qué es eso? —habló con dificultad.

—No le hagas caso. —dijo en respuesta.

El apretó más la cintura de la asiática para desconcentrarla mientras él disimuladamente buscaba donde estaba ese intercomunicador. Sin embargo, Kuki comenzó a preocuparse. Ella separó más sus labios de Patton.

—Hablo en serio, déjame ver qué es ese sonido.

—No arruines el momento.

Él volvió a besarla una vez más. Pero la japonesa ya no estaba a gusto. Ella lo empujó con fuerza.

—Patton, ese sonido es una llamada a todos los ninjadolescentes, así que es importante.

—Y desde cuándo te preocupan tanto. Quizá por eso es que estas tan estresada. —le dijo con calma.

En cuanto él intentó una vez más el querer besarla, solo se topó con el rostro enfurecido de la muchacha.

—Quítate de encima.

Pero el pelinegro tomó los dos brazos de la asiática con fuerza.

—¿Vas a echar a perder todo por una simple llamada?

—Lo nuestro se echó a perder hace mucho tiempo. Y te recuerdo que fue tu culpa.

Kuki quiso apartar sus brazos del agarre, pero Patton opuso más fuerza en ella.

—Hablo en serio, ya suéltame.

—No hasta que sepas quien ordena cuándo detenerse.

Entre la ultrajada, el ruso no se percató que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, y al segundo, lo tomó de la hebilla del cuello de la camiseta. Cuando lo volteó, un puño se aproximó a su cara, golpeándolo con suma potencia. Al instante, volvió a tomarlo de los hombros.

—Y cuando se te ocurra volver a faltar el respeto a tus autoridades, ¡tenlo por seguro que recibirás mucho más que eso! —Exclamó su contrincante tan fuerte que su voz retumbó por los pasillos.

El ruso rió sarcásticamente. Masajeó levemente su mandíbula.

—Beatles, metiendo las narices donde no lo llaman.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se incorporó rápidamente para propinarle un buen golpe al australiano, pero la japonesa contraatacó dándole un rodillazo en el estómago. Esta vez, el deportista mostró dolor en su rostro por el golpe, se encorvó nuevamente con las manos en el estómago.

— ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero volverte a ver! ¿Oíste? —gritó la asiática, quien seguía empujándole con el fin de que se vaya de ahí.

Él trataba de detenerla sin buen resultado, mientras que Wally solo se limitó a ver, mostrando cierta sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a Kuki perdiendo los estribos.

Porque era la primera vez que un hombre quería domarla de ese modo.

— ¡Y toma tu maldito medallón! —Ella lanzó esa medalla a la cara de Patton, quien ya estaba a unos metros de distancia.

— ¡Solo te molesta que haya encontrado a alguien más buena que tú! No te creas tan especial. —hablaba a medida que se alejaba.

— ¡Imbécil! —insultó la pelinegra con más potencia en su voz, hasta perder de vista al futbolista.

De pronto, sintió como alguien la jaló con fuerza hacia el lado contrario de donde se había ido Patton. Wally tomó el brazo de Kuki y la encaminó a su paso rápido, incluso si ella puso cierta fuerza debido a la incertidumbre.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaban a solas, detuvo su caminar. Fue ahí cuando ella separó su brazo de él con fuerza.

—Me lastimas. —le reclamó.

Wally mantuvo silencio por unos segundos. Se quedó pensando en qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera encontrado, cuánto daño le hubiera hecho Patton a ella, algo que no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás. La miró fijamente, su semblante disimulaba hasta cierto grado, pero sentía vergüenza de que alguien la haya visto de ese modo. Ella, al notar la mirada del güero, giró sus ojos hacia otra parte.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

—Fingí un llamado de emergencia a su intercomunicador para saber su localización. Era obvio que ibas a estar con él por un buen rato. —Acercó su rostro hacia el oído de la asiática, susurrando—. Debiste prever lo que te pasaría.

— ¿Y ahora te importa con qué chico salgo?

—Desde que perdimos comunicación contigo, sí, me importa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me tienes caminando por toda la secundaria tratando de averiguar en dónde te estabas arrinconando. ¿Acaso ya no estás pendiente de tu intercomunicador?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy!

Ella posó su mano en el bolsillo de su falda para buscar el dichoso teléfono, y nada. Su mirada mostró sorpresa, para después inspeccionar sus otros bolsillos.

— ¿Buscas esto?

La japonesa abrió ligeramente la boca al notar que Wally poseía su intercomunicador.

—Lo encontré en un basurero.

—No es posible. —Kuki arrancó el intercomunicador de las manos del güero.

—Encontraron un sospechoso y probablemente él sea el culpable así que debemos ir al interrogatorio ahora, Nigel nos espera ahí. —Le dijo.

Aguardó unos segundos sin recibir respuesta, pudo notar el rostro cabizbajo de la muchacha, lo que hizo que él lance un suspiro. Ella miró el artefacto por unos segundos, como excusa para no dirigirse a Wally. Porque sinceramente, él debería ser la ultima persona en verla en esas situaciones. Aunque cuando ella lo vio, se dio cuenta que la mirada del rubio denotaba cierta preocupación, disfrazada con el mandato de sus autoridades. En ese momento notó que él realmente sintió pesar, lástima y pena.

Nadie merecía verla con pena.

—Mira Kuki, si quieres tomarte un tiempo para...

—Escúchame bien, güerito, quiero que te quede clara una cosa. Yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesito a un lambiscón mendigando por mi seguridad, si te gusto solo dímelo pero no mantengas esa cara de perrito bajo la lluvia solo porque me viste en aprietos, preferiría que te alejes porque no soporto esas miradas. Puedo ir sola hasta el interrogatorio, gracias por avisarme.

Y sin más que decir, empujó levemente el cuerpo de Wally para alejarse de él. Pero la asiática olvidó que con quien estaba hablando era Wallabee Beatles. Por mucha pena que le haya sentido, esa actitud no iba a tolerar.

El güero tomó el brazo de la pelinegra, y la jaló con fuerza hacia su persona, provocando que ella se queje por la zamarreada. Apenas ella iba a reclamarle, se detuvo en seco al ver otra mirada en el australiano, la que siempre había visto, la que ella provocó que surgiera.

—No, tú escúchame. Ni pienses que conmigo te vas a creer especial, porque la única razón por la que te fui a buscar fue por ordenes directas, de ahí me importa una verga lo que hagas con tu vida. Que ni se te pase por tu ignorante cabeza hueca que yo me intereso por ti, porque el hecho de que abras las piernas frente a todos los hombres no te hace única, te hace una puta cualquiera... y esas no son mi tipo.

Kuki mantuvo un silencio fúnebre. Nadie _jamás_ , le había dicho ese tipo de cosas en la cara. Ni una persona se atrevía, incluso si lo pensaban. Pero Wally lo hizo, y a decir verdad, llegaron al fondo de su duro corazón, que sintió un extraño dolor al notar que esas expresiones vinieron de él; no quisiera que la tenga en ese concepto. En ese momento reaccionó. ¿Acaso le preocupa su opinión? ¿La de Wally? ¿Desde cuándo? De todos modos, el lado débil de Sanban también era un mar de misterio, no se lo había mostrado a nadie, y no pensaba hacerlo con él.

La japonesa rió ligeramente, tapando su boca con los dedos de su mano, para después verlo directamente a nos ojos.

—Cariño, esa actitud de fingir autoridad no funciona conmigo. —respondió finalmente.

Luego, se acercó a paso lento hacia el rostro del rubio, acercando sus labios hacia su oído.

— ¿O qué? ¿Celoso porque lo he hecho con todos, menos contigo?

De la misma forma que se acercó, se alejó, con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro. Ella le dio la espalda para dirigirse al lugar de los hechos, dejando a un Wally desconcertado. Bien la conocía, pero ya era tiempo que tenía un confrontamiento con ella, y había olvidado cuan selectiva con las palabras podía ser, sabiendo elegir las indicadas para atrapar a su presa, y dejarla tal y como ella quiere.

—Sí... lo estoy. —respondió para sus adentros, mientras veía como la asiática se alejaba de su vista.

X-X-X-X-X

Una pequeña cabaña subterránea, deshabitada, maloliente y a punto de desmoronarse, estaba por ser incautada. Un gran cañón impactó esa débil pared, dejando la estructura más frágil de lo que ya era. La nave aterrizó en medio del lugar. Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ninjas y el espectro joven salieron con todas las ganas de atacar. Cada uno con su Rayo de Decomisión se puso en posición de batalla, atentos a cualquier contraataque.

Pero nada. Ahí no había nada.

Todos mostraron el mismo rostro de fastidio, menos uno. Wally empujó a todos y comenzó a disparar al aire, sin haberse dado cuenta del pequeño detalle.

—Wow, ¡alto, güerito! —exclamó la japonesa.

Recién en ese momento, Wally dedicó tiempo a ver los alrededores, para darse cuenta que las únicas almas vivientes ahí dentro, eran ellos mismos.

—Ma, pos ora.

De inmediato, un estruendo retumbó por el lugar. Era el líder, quien volvió a mostrar la furia que tanto le caracterizaba.

— ¡Se supone que éste era el lugar! ¿O qué? ¡¿Te equivocaste de dirección?! —Le reclamó al castaño. El mencionado chasqueó con la lengua.

—Claro, siempre es culpa del piloto. —regañó.

—No podemos estar mal, el ñoño confesó. —Concluyó Abby—. No pudo habernos mentido, estaba acorralado.

—Maldito... —Susurró el inglés al recordar a ese traidor— ¡Buscaremos por los alrededores! Sanban, llama al escuadrón beta y diles que traigan la excavadora, no nos iremos de aquí hasta obtener el chip.

—En realidad...

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. Al segundo ya estaban en posición de ataque con armas en mano.

—... se quedarán aquí más de lo que imaginan.

El silencio aguardó en esos segundos, los cuales dedicaron para inspeccionar el origen de esa voz tan peculiar. La sorpresa no era saber quién era, sino descubrir dónde diablos estaba escondido. Todos sabían que, apenas _él_ se entere lo que hicieron con el Sector X uno de los escuadrones más fuertes que tenía la organización, que atraparon al mismo líder supremo, que descubrieron a algunos agentes infiltrados... simplemente, aquel agente no dudaría en mostrar su presencia. Sabían que estaría ahí, solo debían esperar cuándo.

El momento de su aparición había llegado.

Una larga y fina tela azul marina golpeteaba con la brisa del viento cual bandera, identificando más su ubicación. Justo en frente de DNT, tapaba su rostro con su brazo para mantener el suspenso. Los seis elementos estaban quietos, esperando quién sería el primero en atacar. Los villanos tenían bien claro que, pese a ser menor que ellos, había dado una fuerte batalla. Nunca fue de temer, pero no entendían cómo no podían atraparlo.

Nigel le dedicó una fría sonrisa, la cual el agente respondió. El rostro tapado por la postura de su brazo también mostraba la misma serenidad que los malvados.

— ¿No les advertimos? Quizá piensen que van ganando... pero esto apenas comienza. —dijo el jovencito.

"Tan predecible como siempre", probablemente era el pensamiento de los adolescentes. Sus entradas extravagantes, sus frases innecesarias, sin olvidar esa molestosa capa que lo hacía ver, para ellos, ridículo. La verdad era que ese muchacho se estaba quedando sin nuevas ideas de ataque. La risa baja de Nigel fue el único sonido que retumbó por el lugar.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí. El "poderoso", el "invencible", Número T.

Tras las palabras del espectro, el mencionado expuso su rostro, dejando su capa volando tras su espalda. Los cuatro años acontecidos habían provocado grandes cambios en él también; aún mantenía puestos esos googles con lunas amarillas, y su distintiva capa que llegaba hasta el suelo, mas su físico, de hecho, era más formado, su rostro más maduro, su voz más gruesa y varonil. Pero lo que realmente cambió, era su punto de vista hacia esos personajes que tenía frente suyo, quienes lo obligaron a regresar a la organización, con el deber de luchar de que permanezca con vida.

—Espero hayas lavado los platos antes de venir acá. —bromeó de forma sarcástica su hermano mayor. Quien hace unos años fue su ejemplo a seguir, ahora se transformó en su archienemigo.

El menor rió burlonamente.

—Creo que en este momento, ese será el menor de tus problemas.

Al instante que dijo eso, detrás de él apareció una vitrina que contenía lo que tanto estuvieron buscando los adolescentes. El dichoso chip que estaba protegido simplemente por una fina capa de vidrio a sus alrededores.

—No se preocupen, DNT, no se equivocaron. El agente doble les dio las coordenadas correctas. Están en el lugar indicado, es más, están justo donde _yo_ los quería. Pónganse cómodos y siéntanse como en casa. El Sector W estará encantado de brindarles... una cordial bienvenida.

Y al son de una señal, como si vinieran del cielo, cuatro chicos descendieron del techo con armas de pirañas en las manos. Los ninjas esquivaron el ataque, deslizándose al lado contrario, estando frente a frente a ellos. Los agentes cayeron justo a los lados de su líder, quien no podía estar más ansioso por derrotar a este sombrío grupo de villanos.

Los agentes corrieron hacia los ninjadolescentes, quienes procedieron a hacer lo mismo; movidos con el mismo propósito: derrotar de una vez por todas al sector que más victorias había tenido en la época actual, esos cinco agentes que siempre fueron el pequeño rayo de esperanza para la organización, los cinco muchachos que tienen la sed de venganza suficiente como para hacer sus enfrentamientos una experiencia más divertida y excitante. El "legendario" Sector W: los únicos agentes suicidas que podían ser capaces de entrar en la boca del lobo con el anhelo de poder salir triunfantes en esa ocasión.

El problema era que, para DNT, acabaron de ponerse la soga al cuello.

Los fieles agentes, números 83 y 84, evolucionaron de ser agentes novatos, a estelares. Eran la pareja más respetada por la organización, demostrando un sinnúmero de veces lo fuertes que podían ser y lo leales que se mantuvieron a los Chicos del Barrio. Sonya se abalanzó a la líder de los ninjadolescentes, quien fácilmente se la quitó encima, provocando un enfrentamiento entre las dos. Lo que Abby no veía venir, era un alambre que se desenroscaba como yoyó hacia su dirección. Lee lanzó su defensa para proteger a su (oficial) novia, pero unas estrellas ninjas impactaron con el alambre, partiéndolo en dos. El mayor de los Gilligan atacó a 84 con más de estas mini bombas, pero el agente las lanzaba lejos con sus diversos yoyós que sacaba de sus manos.

Por otro lado, Wally y Kuki eran acorralados por los dos agentes restantes, los más jóvenes, menores que sus tres compañeros, pero con el mismo ímpetu que los inspiraba a destruir a esos adolescentes... pese a ser su propia sangre.

—Qué adorable reunión familiar, ¿no les parece? —mencionó una de los menores.

Y sin esperar más, los cuatro se acercaron directo a atacarse entre sí. Su propia familia, sus propios hermanos, eran protagonistas de la infinidad de ataques que habían recibido los Chicos del Barrio. Y no les quedaba otra alternativa que atacar.

Aunque para la pequeña Sanban, no era algo tan difícil que digamos. Con una mente tan maquiavélica a tan corta edad, y siendo un par de años menor que su propio líder, Tommy, él mismo solía atemorizarse de sus planes psicópatas. Mushi Sanban, quien ahora era número 73, nunca tuvo opción a elegir, no hubo tiempo para decidir hacia qué bando ir. Lo único que se había propuesto a hacer era enfocarse en una cosa: detener a su hermana.

Las dos japonesas eran tan parecidas en sus técnicas de ataque que, por ahora, no se podía descifrar quién dominaba la ocasión. Lo frustrante para Kuki era que, siendo su hermana menor, pocas veces lograba vencerla, y parecía que ahora tampoco sería un triunfo de su parte.

Por otro lado, Wally se encontraba en una situación parecida. El agente saltó con una pierna estirada para patear su rostro, pero él lo agarró con una mano, y lo lanzó lejos de su alcance. El pequeño cayó de pie al suelo, usando este empujón como impulso y, ahora sí, propinarle un golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa, güero? ¿Ya me tienes miedo?

Joey Beatles, número 74, era el más joven del grupo, pero con una osadía y fuerza de admirar, convirtiéndolo en alguien temible incluso para agentes mayores que él. Joey era audaz, fuerte, física y moralmente, y le encantaba correr riesgos; podría hacer lo que esté a su mayor alcance con el fin de conseguir esa paz que todos los agentes mencionaban. Para él, los Chicos del Barrio se trataba de guerras y supervivencia, ya que nunca llegó a conocer la organización como era antes, por eso sus fuerzas siempre habían estado más activas que incluso sus propios compañeros. Nunca dedicó tiempo a pensar en qué momento su hermano y sus amigos se habían convertido los malos de la película, pero estaba consciente que derrotarlos era la única manera de que todo volviera a la normalidad, para él lo valía.

Mientras tanto, Nigel emanó su fuego para eliminar al único obstáculo entre el chip y sus manos: Tommy. Pero el muchacho saltó lo más alto que podía y posicionó sus pies en la vitrina. Al coger impulso, lanzó su cuerpo hacia el adolescente, quien estuvo a punto de caer por el impacto. Sus manos se llenaron de fuego, y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos hacia su oponente, quien se esforzaba por esquivarlos. De pronto, el puño de Nigel se clavó en una pared, estancando su extremidad entre la madera. El inglés gruñó al escuchar la risa de su oponente, quien aprovechó para tomar el chip y reprochárselo en la cara.

— ¡Deja de jugar a ser niño! —reclamó el malvado adolescente.

Este provocó una explosión para liberar su mano. Tommy y Nigel siguieron peleando.

—Y tú, deja de meterte en juegos infantiles. —refutó el castaño.

—No creo que tienes la autoridad para decir eso. Dejaste de ser niño ¡Hace mucho tiempo!

Nigel levantó su mano llameante y finalmente logró propinar ese golpe que tanto le hacía falta lanzar. Tommy tambaleó un poco, agitaba su cabeza para tratar de volver en sí. Instintivamente apretó con sus dedos el chip, para percatarse que aún lo tenía bajo su poder. Alzó la mirada para ver los ojos de su opresor, quien seguía siendo más alto que él.

— ¿Sabes? Cada día me convenzo más de que serías un excelente ninjadolescente. Tienes una técnica de batalla peculiar. Lo único que hacen los Chicos del Barrio contigo es desperdiciar tu talento.

—Nunca formaría parte de la abominación que formaron ustedes.

Nigel se encoge de hombros.

—Luego no digas que no te advertí.

Al comenzar a levitar, se lanzó con rapidez prendido en llamas hacia el muchacho para lograr derrotarlo. Y al segundo, todo su fuego desapareció cuando una fría sensación se apoderó de sí. Tommy tenía en sus manos una pistola que lanzaba helado de fresa. Lanzó la mayor cantidad de helado, logrando apagar las llamas del espectro. El inglés se ahogaba por toda la crema saborizada que caía en su rostro. Número T recuperó su sonrisa.

— ¿Padre no te dijo que sus poderes no pueden con el helado? —siguió riéndose.

El inglés estaba concentrado en esquivar el helado, que no vio venir la patada en el rostro que le propinó el joven líder tirándolo al suelo.

—Tenías razón. Tengo buenas técnicas.

Pero en ese momento, sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca que logró doblegarlo de rodillas.

—Eso no significa que seas el mejor.

Tommy no necesitó voltear para reconocerle la voz. Lanzó un suspiro de furia, porque siempre, por alguna extraña razón, podía vencer a cualquiera que tenga frente suyo, al mismo Nigel Uno, incluso se arriesgaría con Padre. Pero tenía un Talón de Aquiles, y era su propio hermano.

—De nada. —Se dirigió Hoagie a su líder, quien lo miró con odio por su típica presunción.

Después de eso, el menor de los Gilligan sintió una boquilla presionando la sien de su cabeza. Tampoco necesitaba voltear para saber qué era, y no podía negar que su cuerpo se heló, sintiendo una extraña corriente por la espalda. Sin embargo, se prometió a sí mismo que lo último que perdería era la dignidad. Esbozó una risa seca.

—Siempre quisiste estar en esta situación, ¿no es así?

El mayor imitó la risa de su hermano.

—No tienes idea cuánto. Debiste parar cuando aún estabas a tiempo, pero no… tú solo te metiste en asuntos que _nunca_ fueron de tu incumbencia.

A los oídos de número T llegó el sonido de un arma cargada. Su respiración era serena, escondiendo el temor que llevaba dentro, era la primera vez que estaba al filo de perder la memoria.

— ¡No! —Exclamó número 84, sintiéndose impotente al tener sus propias piolas de yoyó amarrando su cuerpo. — ¡83!

Recién en ese momento, Sonya se percató de la apremiante situación en la que se encontraba su líder.

— ¡Número T! —Corrió a su ayuda.

—Oh, no lo harás.

Abby agarró a la muchacha de la cintura, y la elevó para lanzarla al suelo, colocando su pie en la espalda de la rubia. Ella crujía entre dientes uniéndose a la frustración de probablemente solo ver la escena.

Tommy sintió más pavor al ver otra arma cargándose frente suyo. Nigel estaba de pie con el Rayo de Decomisión en la cara del joven.

—Si un disparo borra la memoria, ¿qué harán dos? —bufó el ninjadolescente.

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? —añadió el líder.

Era un desafío, Número T debía aceptarlo y salir con la frente en alto, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero ahora, el entorno fue distinto. El joven extendió los brazos, vaciando el contenido de sus manos, lo que incluía el chip. Tanto Lee como Sonya abrieron la boca del asombro, era como si finalmente lograron que número T se rindiera. Un suceso el cual creyeron jamás iban a presenciar. Ninguno de los dos villanos se agachó siquiera a ver lo que había tirado, ya que ni ellos podían creer que estaban a un disparo de terminar con el mejor agente de la organización en aquel tiempo.

Mushi empujó a su hermana mayor de su alcance, topándose con esa escena. Quedó impactada. Nadie osaba a lastimar a ningún miembro de su equipo, mucho menos a su propio líder. La asiática no lo pensó ni dos veces, no había tiempo para considerarlo. Debía actuar, pronto.

— ¡Mushi! ¡Espera!

Joey llamó a su compañera en un vano intento por detenerla. Pero ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos. Sin esperar, los dos villanos lanzaron el rayo decomisionador al mismo tiempo. Y en un segundo, Tommy sintió como alguien lo empujó con fuerza al suelo, la suficiente para salvarlo del impacto.

Pero no lo suficiente para salvarse a sí misma.

Los rayos se fusionaron a un solo ritmo, su sonido fue ensordecedor, algunos taparon sus ojos por la intensa luz. Todo fue contemplado por el agente, y no quería concebirlo. Vio como su compañera fue noqueada por el disparo, como su cuerpo perdió movilidad y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Los adolescentes también quedaron atónitos al darse cuenta que quien recibió el rayo fue número 73. Nigel solo alzó una ceja, pensando que al menos se deshizo de alguien. Pero Hoagie, su sorpresa fue tanta que sus manos ya no pudieron sostener el arma, y esta se resbaló hasta caer al suelo.

—¡NO!

Reaccionó el joven líder, y no pudo hacer más que gritar, estremeciéndolos a todos. El castaño agarró a su compañera, trataba de despertarla pero no había respuesta, exclamando "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" una y otra vez. De pronto Joey se unió a ellos; entre lágrimas continuaba con la acción de su amigo.

Abby contuvo la respiración al ver esa escena. En estos días ya le era difícil no sentir pena al ver a alguien sufrir. Ni siquiera se había fijado en qué momento Sonya se zafó de su agarre. Ella desató a Lee y ambos corrieron hacia su sector.

Pero había alguien que no podía procesar todo lo que sus ojos presenciaban. La asiática mayor sentía como todo su cuerpo tambaleaba, comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor en el pecho, y su rostro se tornó pálido. Tantas decomisiones que había visto, muchas por su propia causa, y sabía que en algún momento su hermana era la siguiente, pero nunca pensó que sentiría tanto dolor como en ese momento. No podía creer que haya dejado a tantos niños en esa posición. Podía ver a su hermanita con los ojos cerrados, era como un espejo que la reflejaba a sí misma, y, por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, empezó a sentir remordimiento de sus acciones.

Se olvidó de su dignidad, de su ego, incluso de su juramento, simplemente vio que alguien le hizo daño a un familiar suyo. Así que las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más. Lágrimas que se transformaron en llanto, llanto que se transformó en sollozos, sollozos que llegaron a los oídos de todos los ninjas. Su berrinche aumentó al grado de acercarse al castaño. Al tomarlo por desapercibido, no vio venir la bofetada que ella le propinó en la mejilla.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven?! —pronunció entre llanto, con ganas de seguir golpeándole.

Pero el güero se acercó a la ninja tomando sus brazos con fuerza para detenerla, presionando aun más debido a que ella se oponía al agarre.

—Tranquila. ¡Ya pasó! No puedes hacer nada.

Kuki lo vio a los ojos, él seguía haciéndole señas de que se calme, pero no podían pedirle algo imposible. Wally aprovechó esta oportunidad para recostar su cabeza en su hombro, lo cual de manera sorpresiva, cedió. La japonesa ocultó su rostro en el pecho del rubio para continuar con su llanto.

Pero, tal como ya lo había demostrado, Nigel Uno no sentía sensibilidad en ese tipo de escenas. Razón por la cual, le pareció inconcebible el acto de la asiática.

Los pensamientos de los adolescentes se interrumpieron al notar que la pequeña recuperó el movimiento de su cuerpo lentamente. Su equipo la observaba ansiosos, aún si sabían en qué estado se encontraba, no hacía daño mantener algo de esperanza. Mushi miró hacia los agentes con intriga y confusión.

— ¿Qu... qué pasó? ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿cómo llegué aquí?

De manera inevitable, el sector W había perdido un miembro. Joey agachó la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro; Lee abrazó a su chica al escuchar la exclamación de ella. La pequeña asiática seguía sin entender que había acontecido para que esos desconocidos estén tristes. Su líder gruñó entre dientes, hubiera preferido haber sido víctima de la decomisión antes que cualquiera de su equipo, mucho menos ella. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia los mayores.

— ¡¿Es esto lo que querían?!

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar antes de que siga hablando.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No se hagan!, siempre quisieron vernos así. Ya nos tienen, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tommy... —Sonya susurró a su lado tomando su hombro. Podía ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, nunca lo había visto tan desconsolado.

El inglés estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que él llamaría un "desafío". Como dijo el agente, estaban vulnerables, era el único momento que tenía para dejarlos tal y como siempre quiso... no iba a dejarlos ir sin cobrar todo percance que ellos hayan hecho. Y en eso, sintió que alguien tomó su brazo, no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era. En realidad no comprendía cómo, a su lado, la conciencia de su interior actuaba. La miró, ella negó con la cabeza, sin hablar le dijo una sola palabra que demostraba con su semblante: "Vámonos". El cuerpo del inglés no actuaba; pensaba una y otra vez qué le detenía, eran unos niños entrometidos como cualquiera, nunca tuvo afinidad con ninguno de ellos, y sin embargo, su reacción estaba siendo contraria a otras ocasiones. Quizá... no quería que sus mayores contrincantes sean eliminados tan rápido, ya que nunca pensó que un día como ese llegaría. Al pasar unos segundos, la ninja contempló la mirada de su líder, pudo sentir como su semblante se fue apaciguando ligeramente, teniendo la leve esperanza de que le haga caso.

Y de pronto, el sonido del Rayo de Decomisión cargándose llegó a sus oídos.

El agente T se veía ahora frente a frente con su hermano mayor, quien fue el que cargó el rayo. Al instante, los agentes restantes del sector W le apuntaron con sus armas, mientras resguardaban a Mushi. Por otro lado, los mayores se obligaron a sí mismos a sacar sus rayos para ponerlos en posición a los niños, quedando todos estáticos, cada agente y ninjadolescente estaba a un gatillo de ganar o perder.

Hoagie no entendía de dónde sacó fuerzas para hacerle eso a su hermano, pero algo en él le ordenaba a eliminarlo. Lo veía fijamente, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos se bajaba la mirada, ambos esperando en qué momento el rayo saldría de esa boquilla, porque ni siquiera el tirador lo sabía. Y Tommy lo notó, se dio cuenta de sus nervios, podía asegurar que estaba más atemorizado que él, quien tenía la sentencia de ser el próximo decomisionado.

—Anda... quiero verte haciéndolo. —dijo número T.

Algo no cabía en su cabeza. Se suponía que DNT ansiaba acabar con todo Chico del Barrio, más aún al Sector W, _más aún_ al líder. ¿Qué sucedía entonces? Su mente le gritaba "tira del gatillo", mas el resto de su cuerpo no cedía a sus pensamientos. Un nudo extraño se formó en su garganta, no quería desistir, pero esa sensación no desaparecía. Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería, estaban bajo su merced, si disparaba, debían atacar, si no, se les enfrentarían de todos modos. No había escapatoria alguna, todo llevaría a la misma conclusión, el fin del Sector W.

—Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti. —El ninja logró pronunciar con voz entrecortada.

—Quisiera creerte.

Ninguno había sentido que el tiempo transcurriera tan lento como ahora. Pero ya era momento de acción, sea lo que sea que se efectúe llevará una gran consecuencia.

Y de pronto, el techo se desplomó con rapidez. Todos se dispersaron a los lados para evitar estropearse. A la vista de los villanos llegó una nave que lanzaba diversas municiones hacia ellos, las cuales tuvieron que esquivar con su contraataque. Dicha nave dio un giro inesperado en deceso y en cuestión de segundos ya había despegado por los aires, alejándose de su vista.

Nigel fue el primero en componerse y se dio cuenta que el sector W había desaparecido. En el momento preciso, sus ojos observaron aquel niño clavo de anteojos oscuros que lo veía de forma desafiante, parecía que lo invitaba a que lo persiga, o al menos eso sintió él. Gruñó con fuerza, no importaba cuánto la conciencia lo repudie, seguía odiando que un niño ganara, sobretodo, esa supuesta versión de su pasado.

— ¡No escaparán! ¡Malditos imbéciles!

Al escuchar esas palabras, el resto se dio cuenta que el líder no iba a permitir que den un paso hacia atrás, y tenía razón, no iban a escaparse otra vez. Todos subieron a la nave que emprendió el vuelo.

El vehículo KND se mantuvo a la expectativa por si algún intruso se avecinaba. Y no se equivocaron. Los disparos provocaron que la nave tambalee. Esta se compuso al contraatacar al enemigo, encontrándose en una batalla aérea, sin poder diferenciar quien iba ganando.

El asunto era que DNT tampoco percibió el detalle que esa nave era la equivocada.

Una pequeña aereonave flotaba en un escondite tras unos altos árboles. Al ver que ya no había moros en la costa, despegó lejos de ahí. Finalmente, sanos y salvos, los cinco agentes del sector V lanzaron un suspiro en conjunto al darse cuenta que su plan funcionó; enviar una nave extra mientras que ellos estaban en otra fue un plan improvisado, pero efectivo. Aunque, a decir verdad, obtuvieron ayuda del desesperante científico, quien descubrió la huída de los agentes del pasado. Él contactó a los "conejillos de indias" indicados que iban a ser perseguidos por un largo tiempo. Ahora podían dedicarse al verdadero dilema que tenían frente suyo, verificar el bienestar del sector rescatado. Los seis agentes del pasado se hallaban en la base de control con la escotilla cerrada.

—Odio cuando siempre ganan las peleas —regañó con recelo número 74.239—. Espero que esta travesía de andar planeando cosas a mis espaldas no se haga una costumbre. —Les apuntó con el dedo.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió rápidamente por uno de los pasajeros salvados. Precisamente el líder del sector W.

— ¡Dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda!

Mas su regaño se detuvo en el instante que sus ojos contemplaron a aquellos cinco niños que creyó jamás volvería a ver, agentes que el tiempo había borrado con ímpetu estaban a solo metros de distancia. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su boca se abría lentamente mientras contenía la respiración.

—Se supone... se supone que habían abortado el plan. —continuó el exaltado agente.

—Y creo que hubiera sido buena idea al ver lo resabiados que son. —murmuró el científico para sus adentros.

— ¡¿Esto siquiera lo sabe infinito?! ¡Creí que solo debían venir ustedes, no este sector! ¡¿Los trajiste sin permiso?! —El castaño continuaba con sus reclamos.

—Mira, no tienes corona ni nada como para tener que contarte todo lo que...

—Permíteme.

El líder veterano decidió interrumpir al pelinaranja para evitar una posible discusión. Se acercó a paso lento hacia el agente, quien los observaba con furia, coraje. Uno podía sentir el desprecio en su mirada.

—Número T, sé que es difícil procesar todo esto tan rápido pero...

—"¿Sabes?" ¡¿Sabes?! Ni tú, ninguno de ustedes —Señaló al resto del sector— tienen la más mínima idea de lo que ha sucedido.

—Hermano.

Al segundo, el líder adolescente giró su cabeza hacia ese niño que causó los mayores problemas que haya tenido en el presente. Hoagie tragó saliva al presentir que su recibimiento no sería tan grato, estaba consciente que era el hermano mayor, mas en aquel instante Tommy resultaba tener la delantera en edad.

—Solo vinimos aquí para ayudar. —continuó diciendo número Dos.

Tommy comenzó a respirar con más intensidad, formando sus manos como puños, provocando un tembleque en todo su cuerpo, se podía notar que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Hasta que finalmente sucedió.

— ¡Tú...!

Logró decir esa palabra, y en eso, corrió con fuerza hacia su alcance, con arma en mano, estando a punto de jalar el gatillo. Número Cinco fue la primera en actuar poniéndose en frente de Dos para protegerlo, sacando un arma de bolsillo y gritando al joven que se aleje. Cuatro imitó tal acción mientras Tres, debido al temor, abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. Tanto Uno como 74.239 tomaron al agente de cada brazo, quien forcejeaba a tal manera que los dos niños no podían sostenerlo demasiado.

—¡Oigan!

Tommy escuchó esa voz, proveniente de la única persona que podía hacer o deshacer cualquier acción que realizara, siempre tuvo control sobre él. Todos se encontraban estáticos en su respectiva pose, atentos a cualquier paso en falso que el "oponente" diera, y en el momento que los chicos decidieron mirar a la progenitora de la voz, no pudieron hacer más que sorprenderse.

— ¿Mushi? —Salieron esas palabras de la japonesa del pasado. Después de ver la terrible escena de cómo decomisionaron a su hermana, ahora la tenía frente suyo, actuando como si no hubiera olvidado nada.

Número 73 observaba a los forasteros con suspicacia, mas les restaba importancia. En realidad dedicaba la mirada a su líder, instándolo, solo con su presencia, a que detuviese tal capricho, no veía la necesidad de pelear en aquel momento.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que el Sector V esté aquí? —Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

 **Transmisión** **interrumpida.**

* * *

 **¿Review? :3**


End file.
